


【狼队狼】【哨向AU】Turning Table 变化无常

by lotusfire666



Series: 狼队狼哨向 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 99,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 我看了电影和少量漫画（主要是Astonishing X men，uncanny X men和AVX），人物形象是电影和漫画的remix，小队偏漫画一些，狼叔偏电影一些，但是其实哪边都不太像所以都是我OOC的错。。。以及狗血，很多很多狗血。。。





	1. 第一部

**Author's Note:**

> 基础设定：哨兵和向导是天造地设的一对，哨兵的五感和体能非常发达，只占人群中的少数一部分，而向导则更少。哨兵会和向导结合成稳定的精神和肉体链接，向导的精神能力非常发达，可以安抚哨兵。哨兵和向导都有属于自己的精神动物，就跟自己的半身一样，通常是性别相反的，正常人看不见，因此也成为分辨哨兵向导的重要特征。管理哨兵向导的组织机构叫做塔，这个后文会有详细说明……  
> 因为想要保存X Men的原始设定我对这一设定进行了微调，设定为塔在过去被摧毁了，哨兵和向导没有塔为他们来包办婚姻所以只能靠自己找。哨兵向导中变种人比例较大，但不是所有变种人都是哨兵向导。  
> 再然后，狼叔是哨兵，小队长以为自己是哨兵其实是个没觉醒完全的向导，Jean是向导，教授是超级向导，Erik是超级哨兵。其他涉及到的变种人大部分都不是哨兵向导。  
> 最最后，只保留了人物关系，其他都设定得乱七八糟，请视为AU。。。有视角转换，以分割线隔开。

1.

一切发生都有预兆。Scott觉得自己早应该知道。

他在发低烧。已经是第七天了。一开始的时候他以为是疲劳过度——在又一次成功地拯救了变种人，不怎么成功地指挥着新加入成员的X men小队，非常不成功地阻止Logan冒进之后——他终于病倒了。

第一天的时候他觉得只要睡一觉就好，结果睡下去就起不来了。到了第七天，几乎全校都被惊动了。温柔的Jean担忧地坐在他床边给他喂药，Hank一脸不知所措，声称他配的药没有问题，连教授也被惊动了，但搜寻他的脑子对他的不知原因的发烧并无好处。

他挣扎地想要起来，他还有繁重的课业任务呢，但教授保证说学校没有他也能运转，孩子们偶尔过来，倒不是他预想之中的幸灾乐祸，Kitty甚至还来了两次，嘟嘟哝哝地表示慰问之情。

一直到晚上他们才陆续离开，而Scott终于可以一个人安静一会儿。

他摘掉了护目镜，听见熟悉的振翅声在房间里响起。

他微笑了一下，为了不惊吓到其他人，这一整天他都让Arandt安静地蜷在一角，也应该让她放松一下了。

Arandt围着房间绕圈。但她毕竟还是被Scott低迷的精神所影响，没有像以往那样飞个不停，很快就落了下来，羽毛轻轻地刷过Scott的鼻梁。

Scott叹了口气，伸出手来，感受Arandt给他的无声安慰。

 

Arandt，一只北美白隼，是Scott15岁时出现的精神动物，她的出现伴随着Scott作为变种人能力的彻底觉醒。Scott曾经幼稚地想过如果她不存在，自己是不是能恢复正常。他也试过，驱赶她，威胁要杀掉她，但是你怎么能赶走你的精神动物呢？无数次他凶狠地和她对视，而她在红色的死亡光线中不为所动。她本来就是他自己。

在他混乱的青春期，忙于应付自己的变种能力已经痛苦不堪，Scott对于只是雪上加霜的哨兵身份的觉醒并无太大的认知。一直等到他遇见了Charles，温柔的超级向导，Charles从精神上镇定了他，抚慰了他，他漂亮的白天鹅Chloe伸开巨大的翅膀，Arandt摇摇晃晃地遮蔽其下，依偎着她，看起来前所未有的放松。

Scott便认定了自己的哨兵属性。向导抚慰哨兵，哨兵为向导而战，这是他们生来的使命。

Charles永远在抚慰别人，这是Scott做不到的。他隐约能感觉到Charles心中有一口井，他在借着帮助别人填满它，但是井很深，他永远都不会满足。

而Scott，作为一个哨兵，竭尽所能地让向导开心是本能。

他其实也有过怀疑，因为他并不属于传统哨兵那种五感特别发达的类型，他的五感和普通人差别并不大，但是也有过变种人的哨兵能力转化为变种能力的先例存在，他那无法关闭的镭射眼也许也属于其中一种。大概是天分不够？他拼命地训练自己，从心智到能力，他想要让Charles骄傲，他想成为这座城堡里最棒的哨兵。他确实也做到了。他是X men的队长，学校最受欢迎的老师，在Logan出现之前，大概也算最强的哨兵。

 

哨兵和向导的数量随着塔的倒塌已经越来越少了，没有办法经由塔的中介寻找到伴侣的哨兵们正在逐渐走向衰亡。另一方面，变种人中集中了更多的哨兵向导，许多哨兵优异的五感进化成了变种能力，作为变种人的哨兵向导找到伴侣的可能性要大大高于非变种人。这从某些角度更加刺激了普通人类。没有塔的监管谁能保证这些非我族类能够为保护人类而战？复辟塔的呼声此起彼伏，只不过政府碍于多年前塔的黑暗历史没有即刻执行罢了。

在Xavier学校，已知的向导有三个：Charles，Jean，Kitty，而哨兵则更多，包括学生们在内有近10个，多亏了Charles的超级向导能力，哨兵们才不至于见面就打，而Scott，也万分庆幸自己能够成为Jean的哨兵。

他们应该是很合的。Jean的精神动物是一只名叫Alexandra的雀鹰，在她能力发动的时候会变成凤凰，属于非常稀少的精神动物变种。但同为鸟类隼属，Arandt和Alexandra并不很合。Arandt总是对Alexandra态度冷淡，而Alexandra对她也兴趣缺缺，他们甚至没有给彼此梳理过羽毛。而这也成为Scott和Jean产生裂痕的导火索之一。

Charles听说他们分手之后难得惊讶了很久。

“哨兵和向导结合后是很难分开的。”他若有所思地说。与此同时Arandt正一如既往地靠在Chloe身边，为她梳理颈部的毛发。

Scott只能苦笑。“不是说我不痛苦……”他试着辩解。他是多么爱Jean啊，他可以为她轰掉整座大山，却无法面对她睁开眼睛，看不到红色以外的面容。他听说Jean的眼睛是绿色的，就像最清澈的湖水，可是在红光下他只能看见沉闷的灰褐。他无数次地讨好她、触碰她，但心里总有无法满足的焦虑和饥渴。他总觉得自己做得不够完美，总是有这样那样的小问题，Jean会体贴地原谅，但Scott无法对自己宽容。而Jean，会读心的Jean，最终读懂了深爱她的男人想要让她幸福快乐却无法做到时的绝望。就是在那时候Logan出现了。不管他自不自觉，是他在他们如履薄冰的关系上踩了最后一脚。

“不是你所说的那种痛苦。”Charles 笑得比他还苦。“是那种——身体的一半被人拿走，就像Arandt不再会属于你，她永远消失了时——那样的痛苦。”

Scott沉默了。他想起上次看见万磁王，他那只暴躁的灰狼在无差别攻击所有精神动物时听见Chloe一声啸叫就停住时的样子。

“大概我们只是不适合。”他故作轻松地耸肩。“哨兵和向导有双向选择性的，对吧？”

Charles依然在思考着什么，而Scott识趣地退开。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Logan在房间里喝酒。他的精神动物Erica，一只纽芬兰亚种的加拿大猞猁，懒洋洋地趴在他脚边，短短的尾巴有一下没一下地晃着。

他忽然闻到了什么味道，警觉地站起身来，然后下一秒，一只美洲白隼冲进了他开着的窗户。

Erica跟打了兴奋剂一样呼地站起身来，做出扑捕的动作，而Logan不得不伸出手制止她。

“放松，放松，Erica，你忘了上次你咬掉她两根毛瘦子射掉我半条胳膊的事了？”

Erica发出不满的嘶声，但总算是把她露出的尖牙收了回去。Logan鼓励地拍拍她的头，这才抬头看向刚刚在风扇上找到一个落脚点的白隼。

“你来干嘛？”他警惕地问。“不，不要找我算账，你家主人的生病跟我一点关系也没有。好吧，我确实是没听他指挥，但我可为他挡了一发子弹呢。再说，他受的那点伤也不至于他躺这么久……”

白隼没有反应，只是歪了歪头看着他。她跟她那惹人厌的主人简直一模一样。

Logan盯了它半天，白隼一动不动，她甚至有余裕梳理一下翅膀。Erica又开始有些发躁，跃跃欲试地想要上前，Logan拽住她的脖子，把她甩到身后。

白隼终于有了动作，她呼地飞下，狠狠地用爪子挠了下Erica的头，在Erica反击之前飞快地从窗子飞走了。

Erica咆哮了一声，差点越上窗台，被Logan一把抓住。

“差不多行了，瘦子还在床上躺着，OK？”他不轻不重地敲了下Erica的头。

Erica委屈地冲他呜咽，依然念念不忘地看向白隼消失的方向。

Logan吸了吸鼻子，有些疑惑地皱眉。他闻到了轻微的向导信息素的味道，大概是白隼带进来的。

但是Scott？怎么可能？也许是被Jean沾染到的吧。Logan自我安慰地想，他摇了摇头，一口喝掉了瓶中剩下的酒。

 

 

Logan，毋庸置疑，是个哨兵。哪怕他失忆了，睁开眼看到的第一样东西就是Erica放大的毛茸茸的头正在舔自己，他就知道自己是个哨兵。

身为一个哨兵追逐向导完全就是天生的。他第一眼见到Jean就被她深深地迷住。红发碧眼，优雅动人，全身都闪耀着向导温柔智慧的光芒。Erica，那暴躁的猞猁，也难得放下了攻击性，温顺地想要跟Jean小小的雀鹰亲近。她差点就要碰到那小鸟儿了，结果半路上杀出一只白隼，笔直地冲着Erica就抓，然后她们俩就打起来了，完全把雀鹰忘在了一边。于此同时Logan不无嫉妒地看着Jean被一个瘦高的男子搂住了肩。

Scott Summers，第一次见面真的称不上愉快。

唯一值得愉快的是Erica非常争气地咬掉了白隼的一小撮尾羽，Logan第一次见到精神动物还能真的掉毛，忍不住笑出声来，哪怕为他换来了一道痛得要命的红色闪光，能看到Scott脸上气急败坏的表情，也实在是值得。

哨兵和哨兵天生排斥。这实在不能怪他不听Scott的。他想见Jean，但是见到Jean总是意味着见到Scott，而Erica跟打了鸡血似的，在任何场合见到Arandt都会扑过去，于是免不了他最后会跟Scott动起手来。有一次他们在Danger Room里厮打，Erica再一次成功地扑倒了Arandt，那可怜的鸟儿在Erica毛绒绒的下巴下奋力挣扎，而Logan十分犯规地使用了金属爪，把Scott牢牢钉在身下。

“作为一个哨兵来说，你有点弱啊。”Logan嘲笑他。这句话不知怎地触动了Scott的神经。Scott二话不说打开护目镜，Logan躲闪不及被轰掉半个肩膀，连同Danger Room的半个屋顶一起。

在那之后，Charles禁止他们在非任务时间打斗。但金刚狼什么时候老老实实遵循过规矩？而Scott，出乎他的意料之外，次次都会接招。有时候Logan觉得他这种认真过头的个性迟早会坑死他。

若是以相处时间来算，他们几乎可以算得上朋友。但显然，Scott的脑子里只有“从不听话的搭档”和“偷我车抢我女朋友的混蛋”，而Logan长久的孤独让他并不习惯任何以“友”结尾的关系。

 

空气里向导信息素的味道渐渐地淡下来了。Logan忍不住走近窗台深深地呼吸。他意识到这味道和Jean的并不一样，更加清爽一点，有些似曾相识，但Logan不记得他曾经闻过这样的向导。不是Jean，不是Charles，不是Kitty，学校里唯三为人所知的向导都不是这个味道，所以难道有新人进来了？那几个年轻的哨兵会为此疯狂的。

他舔了舔嘴唇，不想承认自己也为此感到兴奋。

明天再去约下Jean吧。他想着。她可真是个迷人的向导不是吗？Scott居然会跟她分手，真是难以想象。Scott也许是个合格的领导，但不是个合格的哨兵，Logan一早就这么觉得了。

 

 

（其实我本来想设定狼叔的精神动物是狼的，但是突然发现了这个！加拿大猞猁！一种耐寒、体型较大、喜爱独行的猫科动物，非常勇猛，甚至可以捕杀驯鹿。性格和长相都超像的啊！然后脑补了一下总是忍不住抓鸟的猞猁就萌得停不下来了。。。

纽芬兰亚种的加拿大猞猁  
白隼是长这样的

白隼可以被驯养，还蛮萌的一种鸟。

 

2.

Scott一直发烧发了八天。

第八天早上醒来，他忽然觉得神清气爽，知觉无限扩展，好像他的哨兵能力得到了大幅增强。他甚至可以感受到门外走过几个年轻的哨兵，能识别空气中散发过来的信息素：情绪高昂、莫名兴奋。

有什么好事发生了吗？他一边想一边穿上了外套。

连着躺了八天让Scott走路都有点晃，他饥肠辘辘地走进餐厅，没注意Arandt已经嗖地窜了出去，随后完全不出所料地和一只毛绒绒的猞猁滚在了一起。

简直毫无形象。Scott看着Arandt打得羽毛乱飞，忍不住嘴角一抽。

他抬起头来，看到Jean和Logan坐在一张桌子旁，Logan因为被打扰了约会正对着他怒目而视。

Scott起了坏心，他穿过一堆餐桌施施然在Jean的旁边坐下，非常得体地冲Jean微笑，为她这几天对自己的照顾而道谢。他还点了丰盛的早餐，一边吃一边和Jean交换这几天发生的新闻。

Logan表情阴晴不定地扫视他俩，他似乎闻到了什么，皱了皱眉，随后重重向后一靠，露出了他一贯嘲讽的笑容。

“喂瘦子，来了新人吗？”他没头没脑地问。

“什么？”正在和Jean交流国际大事的Scott被打断，有些摸不清头脑。

“我不想在女士面前如此粗俗，”Logan露齿一笑。“但你知道自己现在闻起来像什么吗？”

“在房间霉了八天的臭鱼干？没关系我听过更难听的。”Scott挑衅他，余光看到Erica又抓住了Arandt。这鸟儿怎么永远不长记性？“说真的我躺了八天也实在是手很痒，你要不陪我练练？”他转头问Jean。“可以把他借我一会儿吗？”

Logan倒是愣了一下，而Jean友善地握住他的手：“去松松筋骨也很好，你可以之后再来找我。”随后优雅地起身，在Scott脸颊上轻轻一吻，转身离开。

Scott目送他离开，转头看向脸色更加阴沉的Logan。“你知道追她没那么容易吧？”他得意地笑着说，拿过Logan面前的饮料一饮而尽。

Logan盯着他把饮料喝完。“……那是我的酒。”

“是啊，但我总不能喝粉红佳人吧？”Scott示意了一下Jean留下的杯子。“味道不错，顺便一说。他们进了新的白兰地吗？”他把杯子放回Logan的面前，拿出几张钞票放在桌上。“这餐我请了。”

Logan的表情看上去在忍耐着什么，而Scott莫名地心情畅快。他站起身来。“十分钟后，Danger Room见。走了，Arandt！”

Arandt从和Erica的纠缠中脱身，Scott很高兴她没有再试图啄Erica或者给她一爪子之类，Arandt围着他飞了一圈，停在他的肩头，他们一起走了出去。

他能感觉到Logan的视线非常强烈地钉在他身上。但是嘿，镭射眼从来不在意给自己的敌人（前任的情敌）增加点障碍。他能感觉到能量充足，能力也达到了新的高度，正迫不及待想要找个人试试，有什么比金刚狼更好的选择了吗？

 

Scott换上了战斗服，轻快地走在去Danger Room的路上。这一次生病好像打开了他体内的某个开关，他一直以为自己并不具备的哨兵能力涌现了出来。他能感觉到更多的信息素，年轻的哨兵们肆意地放射着某种令人迷醉的味道，他甚至可以分辨出他们的不同。

Logan是他们中最为显著的一个，有森林、琥珀的味道，杂糅着他自己的气味，放射出具有倾略性的信息。不知为何，Scott觉得那味道有点迷人。

他在Danger Room调节设置的时候这种感觉更强烈了。他能感觉到Logan的接近。这在以往没有Arandt的帮助是不可能的。而Arandt在早上打了一架之后有些疲累，站在窗台上昏昏欲睡。

Scott深吸了口气，不清楚这种能力的扩展会给他带来好运气还是与之相反的，糟糕命运。

Logan推门进来了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“……这里发生了什么？”Logan打开门，对于满屋子充盈的向导信息素不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。镭射眼已经站好，正等着他进来。

Logan张了张嘴，控制自己不要吸入太多信息素。这有点难，他的头皮密密地开始发麻、发痒。

“……麻烦下次你和新人在自己的房间做。”他嘶声说。觉得莫名地愤怒。镭射眼才跟Jean分手多久就找到新的向导了？还是这样一个……闻起来如此美妙的向导。早餐的时候他就想说了，碍于Jean在场没开口，反倒被Scott抢占了先机。

Scott面无表情，就算他有疑问，也被厚厚的镜片遮挡住了。

Logan每走一步就觉得骨头变得更痒。这痒迫使他咬紧了牙，强忍着不要把爪子伸出来。Scott只是想锻炼一下，他不想真的伤到他。

“……你看起来不太对劲。”Scott开口道。他有些迟疑地上前。向导的味道变得更强了些。

“离我远点！”Logan吼道。连Erica都发出了不安的低低吠声。

Scott凛了凛，好像明白了状况一样，后退半步，做出了攻击姿势。

Logan烦躁不安。有什么不对劲。他本能地意识到，在Scott冲过来的时候差点没格挡住他的拳头。

但是说到打架，Logan是不会输的。

他几乎是本能地出拳回击，Scott灵活地闪避。他们扭打在一起，温度急剧升高，动作越来越激烈，Logan终于没忍住越来越强烈的瘙痒感，亮出了爪子。

Scott飞快的放开了他，向后一跃，把手扶上了护目镜。

Logan盯着他，喘着气，不明白自己怎么了，他把爪子戳在地上，竭力冷静。

“……我说，这只是一次练习。”Scott说。他的声音较以往更为低沉。“……你不至于为我打扰你的早餐而真的想杀了我？”他问道，听上去略有些震惊。

Logan紧咬住牙。这该死的镭射眼！他是假白痴还是真混蛋？难道不知道他沾染上的这向导味道足以让哨兵发疯？

他直起身来，收起了爪子。“我不想打了。”他说。“算你赢好了。”

Scott很吃惊，放下手来，也站直了身体，刚想要说什么，Logan趁他放松的一瞬猛地冲上前来，一个比他预想中还要用力的手刀把Scott劈昏了。

他在Scott倒下之前接住了他。年轻的男人无力地倒在他怀里，Logan必须得屏息才能阻隔吸入更多的信息素。

“感谢我吧，瘦子。”他叹道，一把扛起Scott，走向浴室的方向。

在他们身后，Erica仰起头，静静地注视着窗台上振翅欲飞的Arandt。

 

到了浴室，Logan十分粗暴地把Scott丢在地上，打开水龙头，对着他猛冲了起来。

Scott呻吟了一声，似乎有醒来的迹象，Logan毫不客气地再给了他一下让他继续昏过去。

他有点报复地想把Scott的战斗服脱掉，但实在很紧，试了半天没成功，他又被向导信息素弄得不耐烦，干脆伸出爪子来三下五除二削掉了他的衣服，露出Scott光裸的身体，然后举着淋浴头用劲地对着他冲。

水管里氯气的味道很快消散了，Logan非常好心地拿来一块肥皂，正打算往Scott身上抹的时候，一股气味击中了他。

草木和湖水的味道，新鲜的向导信息素。他昨天晚上闻到过，今天早上闻到过，刚才在Danger Room里满满都是，他以为是新人，但这种似曾相识的熟悉度……他跟Scott在泥里滚了不止一次了，他闻过Scott许多次了，他以前从来没往那方面想，以前这味道也没有现在这样肆无忌惮地放着向导的气息。

看在变种人的上帝份上，那是Scott！不怎么哨兵的哨兵，X men的队长，讨人嫌的家伙，他甚至还煞有介事地和Jean谈了一场恋爱呢！

“……操。”Logan顿住了。他站起身来，向后半退了一步，看着水汽氤氲里人事不省的Scott，视线中终于出现了不敢置信。

“操！”他低骂出声，咬紧了牙用手抓过毛糙的头发。肥皂在他手里迅速地融化了，刺鼻的味道冲淡了一点向导的气味，让他得以保持神智，不至于立刻扑上去。

他好像是第一次意识到Scott的身体很美，他的皮肤被水冲击得发红，他的肌肉结实，他的嘴唇微张，湿漉漉的头发垂在耳边，脉搏突突跳动，发出诱人的气味，Logan阻止自己不去想咬上去是什么样的感觉。

更重要的是，他是个非常、非常有魅力的、没有被标记过的向导。

Scott·混球·Summers是个该死的向导。这简直棒得不能再棒了。

 

 

水声哗啦，那只高傲的白隼翩然落在毛巾架上，歪了歪头看着他。Erica在下面努力地想要抓她，但瓷砖很滑，她尝试了几次都滑了下来。

“……你早知道了？”Logan问她。白隼没有回答他。Erica怎么没吃了她？这畜生。

Logan感觉自己很愚蠢。面前有个巨大的坑，积满了水，欺骗了他的眼睛，他以为这不过是地面上反光的积水就走了进去，却忘记了他是个有三百磅重的变种人哨兵，再怎么会水也不得不沉底。更不幸的是，坑底有个名叫Scott Summers的混蛋早早地等着他。

他是不是还得对他说声Hi？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Scott在剧烈的头疼中醒来。

他感觉很不好。被Logan偷袭本来已经是非常糟糕的事儿了（下次不能对他放松一点警惕，Scott默默地在心里注解），更糟糕的是他做了一个光怪陆离的梦。梦到自己被金刚狼非常粗暴地用爪子卸掉了战斗服，丢在水里冲洗，水冲得他有点痛，然后那家伙一脸见了鬼的表情瞪着他看，Scott刚觉得他这个表情非常有趣，就被一把拎起，潦草地一条毛巾裹了起来，然后那个骂骂咧咧的大个子就把他扛走了。他的动作看起来粗鲁，但不可思议地轻柔，以至于Scott竟然有被珍视的感觉。他一定是发烧发糊涂了，等到Logan把他扔到床上，再凑到他脖颈边咬下，他甚至不由自主地兴奋了起来，觉得全身的血液都沸腾了。

最可怕的是Erica，那只以吃掉Arandt为目标的又肥又胖的猞猁，竟然爬上他的床，蹭他的脸！而他竟然还觉得她有点可爱！

真是个噩梦。Scott呻吟了一声，把自己更深地裹进被子里。

等等，被子里？

Scott闭着眼睛，花了几秒钟十分尴尬地确认自己真的什么也没穿。他深深吸了一口气，镇定了一下情绪，非常谨慎地抬起手来，摸了摸脖颈，更加不情愿地发现——那个牙印，他妈的是真的。

 

 

Scott Summers，AKA镭射眼，X men的队长，Charles Xavier最钟爱的学生，性格温厚，略有洁癖，讨厌沾血和杀人，作为普通人活了15年，作为哨兵变种人活了14年，在他（自己没意识到的）向导能力觉醒的那一天，以他难得的恶毒诅咒发下誓言：

他会杀了 James Logan Howlett，AKA 金刚狼，又AKA打不死的混蛋。

认真的。

 

 

3.

Logan觉得自己做了一件大好事。应该得到金质奖章那种。

他短暂地标记了Scott。浅层次的，并不深入，他可不想和Scott那个脑袋都没理顺的家伙建立深入的哨兵向导关系，哪怕他闻起来真的迷人极了——这就是问题所在。Logan不知道Scott是为什么突然毫无顾忌地散发向导信息素，但在这个还有其他几个哨兵在的学校，那些年轻的孩子们可没Logan这么有自制力（强到让他自己都佩服），很容易就会被信息素冲昏了头脑。一个强大哨兵的标记足以抑制向导信息素的传播，一方面镇定了Scott，一方面也镇定了学生，避免了可能会发生的争执。 

而对Logan自己而言，也暂时缓和了因为长期没有向导而产生的精神和肉体焦虑。那一口咬下去Logan是真的费了点力气才能控制自己把嘴从他脖子上扯下来。Scott闻上去就像海洋、柠檬、鼠尾草的清新混着一点苹果派的温暖味道，但是没有世间的事物可以真正地描述向导诱人的气味。那是会让哨兵发疯，身心都不受控制，不顾一切的味道。

如果Scott真的成为一个成熟的向导，他就会像Jean或者Charles那样，能够自如地控制自己的信息素，让它不至于对哨兵和自己产生危害。在此之前，Logan不介意提供一些额外帮助，多咬他几口。

更何况，他用实际行动表现了自己对Scott打扰他和Jean约会这种小肚鸡肠事情的宽容大量，同时不惜舍己为人拯救了Scott的贞操，那瘦子想必会对他感激涕零，他就可以不介意地说这次你欠我的，顺理成章地在下次行动中自由发挥。

什么叫一举多得事半功倍，这就叫。紧急关头就快要刹不住还能想出这么机智的解决方法，Logan真是十分地佩服自己。

 

这也就是为什么，他再次约到Jean，两个人坐在天台上和平地喝茶，眼看着自己那一边的桌子上出现了一道红线，Logan一开始完全没反应过来什么事。

下一秒他脚下的石板，以一个切割得非常规整的圆形带着他和他的椅子、他的半边桌子、半杯茶，全部都稀里哗啦掉进了十几米深的地下室。

Jean站在圆形的洞口惊叫，Logan刚刚想安慰她自己没事，又一道红光劈过来，准确无误地切掉了——他的头。

Logan已经很久很久没有被人把头也给切掉了。他失去了不知多久的意识，等他有感觉时，只觉得痛得要死，眼前发黑，某个天杀的家伙好歹还记得把他的头安在他的脖子上，虽然不是那么端正。 Logan一边捧着脑袋调整一边愤怒地吼他：“你他妈的疯了吗？！”

“不好意思，手滑了。”那个显然还不够混蛋的镭射眼毫无愧疚之心地说。Logan的组织机构正在迅速地重组，脖子上烧灼的痕迹迅速淡化——烧伤是金刚狼最讨厌的伤，比子弹打穿痛很多倍，那混蛋从来都知道怎么让他更难受。

“我拯救了你的屁股！”Logan气愤不已。“你可以直接说谢谢！”

出乎他的意料之外，他看到Scott咧嘴一笑，手又碰到了闪烁着红光的护目镜边缘。

“操！”Logan低骂一声， 向后一跃，“噌”地一声伸出爪子做出防御的姿势。

“Jean，快通知教授，镭射眼这白痴被人控制了！”Logan如临大敌。该死的前一天他还看着Scott好好的讨人嫌，怎么今天就变成这个样子了？

“我没被人控制。”Scott反驳，听起来有点咬牙切齿。“Jean，别管我们，这是私仇。”

Jean担忧地看着他们。Logan无暇他顾，只紧盯着Scott，而Scott也紧紧盯着他，谁都不敢轻举妄动，强烈而紧张的空气围绕着他们，好像把一切都隔绝在外。连一向打闹不休的Arandt和Erica都停下了动作，Arandt站在Erica的背上，注视着这千钧一发的时刻。

Charles的声音终于适时地响起，打断了紧张的对峙：“两位，很高兴你们非常有精神，但是现在有比你们的私仇更重要的事情要办——我们有任务了。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

在飞往目的地的路上整架Black Bird里都弥漫着诡异的气氛。孩子们眼观鼻鼻观心没人敢说话，Storm想要挑起一个话题但没人接茬，她也只好尴尬地闭嘴。Logan全身心地散发出各种不爽的恶劣情绪，Scott完全不怀疑只要一根火苗他就能把自己点燃了。

平心而论在这次意外发生之前Scott还挺欣赏Logan。嘿，他们虽然也打架，但勉强算得上朋友，Logan偷他车他都不计较了。但朋友可不会莫名其妙把你揍昏了剥光了还给暧昧遐想无限地咬一口， 更不会转头就一脸什么事也没发生地在光天化日和你还没忘怀的前女友约会——Scott觉得只是切他一次头太便宜他了。

他甚至愤怒到切了教授的天台，如果不是Charles及时插入，他可能已经顺便毁掉了地下室。Hank会找他拼命的。

所以他也在生气。生气自己怎么这么沉不住气，搞出那样一个大的切口要修复可得花点功夫，Charles会扒了他的皮，至少也得等到Logan落单的时候再下手，可他看到Logan和Jean谈笑风生就难以忍受 ……他生Logan的气，还有点莫名其妙地生Jean的气。Arandt没精打采地缩在他脚边，Erica倒是过来试探性地想要碰碰她，Arandt不轻不重地啄了她一下，她就走了，继续盘踞在Logan脚边，像一头真正的猫那样发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

整支队伍里只有他和Logan是哨兵，一想到这个Scott就觉得脖子上被咬的地方麻麻痒痒。

那混蛋不会是给他注射了什么毒素吧？为什么……他会对金刚狼的存在这样敏感？他甚至可以感受到Logan的郁闷情绪，这让他那种侵略性的气息变得浓稠，几乎让Scott难以忍受。如果说这是他哨兵能力的新体验，那Scott得说这真是令人烦恼的能力。

他把一声叹息咽回肚里，压制住自己不知为何想要抚慰Logan的感觉——说到底，这太怪了些。前一天他们还是见面会打架的关系，过了一天他怎么就感觉好像有什么不一样在发生？就好像……就好像他忽然发现Erica还挺可爱，而Logan令人讨厌地迷人？

他一定是疯了。Scott咬住了嘴唇。Logan是个哨兵，他也是个哨兵，Logan和他都喜欢Jean，这足够说明很多了。

Arandt看了看他，又看了看Erica，用翅膀刷过他的手背表示安慰。Scott刚想冲她微笑，她就一撅屁股飞到Erica那边去了。

这个叛徒！Scott狠狠地瞪她一眼——反正他带着护目镜，谁也看不出他的表情。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

任务本身并不复杂，Logan怀疑其实Charles只是害怕他们继续打下去会拆了他的城堡才专门把他们俩都送出来的。Scott带领着刚刚成为X men的孩子们没费什么力气就打败了看守，解救出几个被关起来的变种人。

Logan几乎没怎么出力，他只是在Scott被人暗算时替他挡了下子弹，而那个自以为是的镭射眼也毫不意外地没有道谢。

Scott让Storm带孩子们先走，他留下来检查现场，看看是否有些有价值的证据。Logan无所事事地跟了上去。Erica在他的脚边打转，Arandt在他的头顶翱翔。

“发现什么了吗，瘦子？”Logan故意凑到Scott身边，冷不丁地开口。

Scott竟然没有被他吓一跳，真是不够可爱。站在废墟当中的年轻男人甚至有些疑惑地开口：“Logan，你能感觉到吗？”

Logan吸了吸鼻子，除了从Scott身上传来的味道开始越来越强的向导信息素，他并没有别的什么感觉。

“什么？”他不由自主地靠近了些，准备随时再咬Scott一口。那家伙可能会反抗，但Logan并不打算为一个毫无向导意识随心所欲散发信息素的家伙做保姆。

“有别人在这里。”Scott说，并没有意识到他已经靠得过分近。“是……哨兵。”

Logan的爪子迅速地伸了出来，在他意识到以前他已经站在了Scott面前，以一种保护者的姿态。

这个姿势事实上让他们俩都愣了一下。

“……”Scott盯着他的爪子看了一会儿，又看了看他的脸。

“你认真的吗？我太受伤了。”Scott揶揄地笑了笑。他轻轻用手推开了面前的爪子，顺便和Logan拉开了点距离。

Logan咳了一声，忽略掉心中滑过的一丝不快，更加集中注意开始感知周围的动静。

 

 

有三个人，都是散发出惹人讨厌气味的哨兵，正在以普通人无法察觉的轻巧往他们的方向赶来。

Logan放低了重心，做出了准备随时进攻的姿势。Erica开始不安地踱步，她非常自觉地挡在Scott身前，龇出了尖牙，背上的毛微微竖起。

Scott在他身边僵了僵。“别杀他们，他们是普通人类。”他低声说。顿了下，又有些疑惑地问：“你感觉不到吗？”

Logan很想告诉他拜托别再用你的向导能力了，这几个不速之客明显不是冲着金刚狼镭射眼来的，是冲着那个毫无自觉还没被标记的甜美向导来的。但他还没来得及开口，一只猫鼬从地面凭空窜起。

“Erica！”Logan低声咆哮，很快意识到那是只精神动物，金属爪无法对他造成伤害。 Erica紧追了上去，猫鼬又钻进了土壤里，Erica在他钻进去的坑边刨土，鼻子抽动着闻他的味道。猫鼬没有再出现，Erica迈着弧形的步伐缓缓后撤，回到Scott面前。

他们等待着。过了几分钟，Scott脚下飞快地出现一个土堆，猫鼬从Scott脚下窜起，几乎要碰到Scott的腿，被好整以暇的Erica一掌拍开，摔出老远，她飞快地追了过去，在猫鼬来得及刨土逃走之前一口咬住了他的头，折断了他的脖子，远处传来一声凄厉的叫声，Logan知道已经干掉了一个。

周围安静了一会儿，Erica在确定猫鼬已经死掉后迈着稳重的步伐又跑回Scott身边。头顶上，盘旋着的Arandt发出悠长的叫声。

Scott的气味越来越强了。Logan真不敢相信他的标记竟然只维持了这么短时间。Scott有些不适地交换了一下两脚的着力点，而Logan必须得屏一屏呼吸才能保持清醒。

大概是猫鼬的惨死震住了剩下的两个哨兵，再没有精神动物的出现。过了很久，从西边的杂乱树林里一前一后走近两个人。

“嘿，只是打个招呼。”走在前面的男人说。他个子不高，梳着背头，看起来更像是个坐办公室的白领而不是会莫名其妙出现在这种荒郊野岭里的哨兵。

“我是Jack，这位是Catherine，”他示意了下走在他身后一身迷彩打扮的女士兵。他扬了扬下巴示意Scott。“我可以跟你谈谈吗？”

Scott向前一步，站了出来。Erica发出低沉的威胁呜呜声，Logan抿住了唇，强忍住自己想把Scott扯到身后的冲动。

 

4.

Logan不耐烦地站在一边，看着Scott正在不远处和Jack交涉。他看起来很放松地磨着爪子，其实神经高度紧张，随时关注着那个跟白痴向导说话的哨兵。

Scott命令他留下，估计是被他脸上之前狰狞的表情吓到了。“不许杀人。我能搞的定。”那瘦子临走前严正嘱咐。

Logan的耳朵很好，但还没有好到能清晰听见所有对话的地步。随着风送来的只言片语里包含了“研究基地”、“愉快”、“舒适”、“哨兵”、“塔”等字句。然后他看到Scott转过身示意了一下他所在的方向。

Logan本能地皱起了眉头，那个Jack看Scott的方式令他很不舒服。而且到现在他也没发现这两人的精神动物在哪里。事情有点蹊跷。他站直了身子。

“Erica。”他低声呼唤。猞猁抖擞了一下身上的毛。“待会把Arandt引走，越远越好。”

Scott看上去和Jack聊得甚是愉快，他原本紧绷的背部线条渐渐放松了下来。这无疑让Logan更加讨厌Jack了。他没怎么犹豫就选择无视Scott的命令走上前去，同时用余光警惕地注意到Catherine的走位也随着他的动作而变了。

“嘿小猫咪。”那个女佣兵笑得有点邪气。“请别打扰他们。”她的手摸上了腰间的枪。

“让开。”Logan从喉头低声咆哮。“我不想杀人。”他伸缩了一下手，金属爪子慢慢地伸了出来。

女佣兵挑了挑眉，却更向前了一步，挡在他和Scott之间。

Logan站住了，和Catherine对峙着，正在琢磨从哪个角度进攻会比较好，抬眼就看到令他完全忘记了跟Scott约定的情况。

——Jack走进了Scott的贴身范围，偏过头，嘴唇凑近他的脖子旁，正是Logan咬过的地方。

一股突如其来的愤怒莫名地窜了上来，几乎烧红了Logan的眼睛。别碰他！他应该是吼出声来了，因为下一秒Scott转过头震惊地看着他。但这把他的脖子更多地暴露给了Jack。Logan几乎可以看到Jack脸上绽放的属于哨兵的饥渴表情。

Logan冲向前，被Catherine挡住。她倒真是个厉害角色，Logan花了点工夫才撂倒她，金属爪戳中她的大腿，她疼得大叫起来。 Scott转身走了过来，似乎对他的行为不太满意。

“Logan！”他刚刚出声想要说些什么，忽然摇晃了一下身体，几乎摔倒。

Jack走上前，扶住他，Scott想甩开他的手，但没怎么成功。那哨兵的脸上露出了诡异的笑容。Logan咬紧了牙，觉得后颈的毛都竖起来了。

天空传来鸟的啸叫。翅膀擦过空气的声音尖利得惊人。眨眼之间，两只鸟翻滚着掉到了地上。Arandt背上伏着一只游隼，利爪掐住了她的脖子，把她直接敲进了土里。Arandt奋力地挣扎，羽毛散落一地，但游隼的爪子掐着她动弹不得，并且正在用尖利的喙啄她的头，鲜血流了出来。

“Scott！”Logan吼道，正准备上前，突然一阵眩晕，差点没法站稳。不远处，Erica惨叫出声。Logan心里一紧， 他转回头，发现Erica摇摇晃晃地走了两步，然后跌倒在地。

在她脚边，有一只吐着信子的响尾蛇，正在疯狂地攻击她。

Logan咬紧了牙，觉得眼前一阵一阵地发黑。躺在一边的Catherine一边喘着气一边露出了残忍的微笑。“叫你不要挡路了，小猫咪。”

Jack已经抓住了Scott的衣领，拉开了束缚得紧紧的拉链，露出苍白的一小块皮肤。他把鼻子凑上去呼吸，而Scott几乎没法动弹，他喘息着，似乎对不能控制自己感到惊异。Logan意识到他被哨兵的信息素制住了。

Logan没法忍受这个。无论是倒在地上的Erica、Arandt，亦或是动弹不得任人宰割的镭射眼。他眼前发黑，心脏痛得要命，脑子里乱哄哄一片。他大吼一声，稍稍清醒了点，抬手一爪子结束了Catherine，她几乎没发出声音就停止了心跳（Logan保证他戳得又准又重），这让响尾蛇立刻消失，而Erica稍稍得以喘息。

Jack意识到失去了同盟，警惕了起来，从Scott脖子上离开。Scott似乎还没有恢复，有些无力地靠在他身上。

“别过来。”Jack恶狠狠地冲Logan叫道。

他并不能阻挡Logan，但Arandt的惨叫可以。

“我会杀了那只白鸟，如果你敢再上前一步的话。”游隼的身体压住了Arandt，可怜的鸟儿翅膀被游隼的爪子抓住按在地上，很可能已经折断了。

Logan发出了低沉的愤怒喉音，但不敢上前了。毁掉Scott的精神是他绝对不敢冒的险。

Jack有些自得地笑，又想凑上前去亲亲那个甜美的向导——哨兵们的恶习，打败别的哨兵得到的奖赏总是感觉格外丰厚，并且特别值得炫耀。但Scott正转头看向Logan。

他的表情说明了什么。Logan皱起眉头。这小子不会想……

下一秒强烈的红光朝他射来。Logan举爪便挡，伴随着剧烈的疼痛他被轰飞了，过程中大概撞到了什么东西，他只来得及短暂地问候了一下镭射眼的母亲就晕了过去。

 

 

Logan醒来的时候身上的伤已经愈合得差不多了。他爬了起来，有点头晕目眩，然后发现Scott没事人一样地站在一边，另外一边Jack倒在地上，已经声响全无。

“……发生了什么？”Logan走过去。“你居然下手杀了人？真是少见。”

“你什么也没看到。”Scott警告地用手指了指眼睛。他看起来十分不开心。Arandt蹲在他的肩上，虽然受着伤但恢复了一点精神。Erica靠在他脚边，一副病恹恹的模样。

Logan上前翻检Jack的尸体。他的胸口被轰了一个大洞，临死还是不肯瞑目的模样。

“……我没想杀他。”Scott低声说，像在解释什么。“我只是想警告他一下。但是……”

“你轰我倒是轰得很爽快？”

“借一点力。”Scott烦躁地抿住唇。“不知道为什么我在他身边没法动弹。我只能借助你的爪子反射给他。”他薄薄的唇是严肃的一条直线。“听着，伤到你我很抱歉，但情况紧急。这次是我计算失误，我会负责收好尾。”

“收什么尾？自首吗？”Logan问，觉得自己本就不多的耐心在一点点耗尽。

“我杀了人……”

“他是个差点强暴你的哨兵！”Logan叫起来，看到Scott露出不可思议的表情。

“他为什么会想强暴我！”Scott不耐地摊开手，Arandt振翅想要飞，却掉了下来，落在Erica的身上，抓住她的毛勉强保持战立。“好吧，他是有点怪怪的，我也说不上来，但我闻到他身上那味儿就没法正常动作……”Scott 撇了撇嘴，又低头嗅了嗅手套。“真是奇怪的味道，还挺好闻……别的哨兵好像不是这种味儿，要是能多弄点就好了，可以拿回去叫Hank分析分析。说不定是什么，影响变种人的信息素之类？”

“你在开玩笑吗？一个哨兵为什么会想强暴哨兵？因为你该死的一直都不是哨兵是个向导！”Logan觉得一直压下的火腾地烧了起来，太阳穴突突地跳，抬手就把他摔到最近的墙上。

Scott微微张嘴，不知是震惊还是想要反驳，但Logan不打算给他辩解的机会，继续吼他：“你这白痴自己没感觉吗！哨兵不可能做领导者，哨兵是跟我这样，看到别的哨兵就想跟他打架，对命令接受不良的家伙！”

“我一直都很想跟你打架！”Scott反驳道。

“比起跟我打架你更喜欢命令我！”Logan抬高了声音。这泯顽不化的混蛋！

“只有向导才能让哨兵服从命令。我不知道你为啥突然觉醒了，但显然你从以前开始就更像个向导而不是哨兵！”Logan拽住他的衣领。 “用你那聪明的脑瓜想想看！你有哨兵能力吗？”

Scott挣扎了起来，从他手里把衣领扯了下来。“你胡扯什么？”他反驳道，显然不屑一顾并且打算离开。

“我是不是胡扯你自己清楚！”Logan气得恨不得直接一口咬下去。“你所谓的哨兵能力是感知其他哨兵存在和部署规划！这他妈的是向导能力！Chuck都教了你些什么乱七八糟的？”

“所以？我是向导？这就是你的结论？这就是你为什么什么话都没说扒光了我咬了我一口的缘故？”Scott也愤怒起来了。“然后你是不是也运用了那什么，让向导动弹不得的哨兵能力？你跟Jack有什么区别？至少他还知道先问我一声！”

他的手扶上了护目镜。“离我远点。我不想在一天里轰你三次。”

Logan毫不犹豫地上前就给了他肚子重重一拳，红光射偏了，擦破了Logan的耳朵。Scott痛得弯下腰来。Logan紧紧地抵着他，鼻梁几乎撞到他的护目镜。

“听着，小子，我耐心不好。”Logan咬牙切齿地说。“学校里还有好几个未结合的青春期哨兵，每个都急切地想找个向导，在你学会控制你那该死的信息素之前他们可能会因为争抢掀了学校。而我，真是受够给你擦屁股了。 你以为那三个混蛋为什么会袭击我们？都是因为你他妈的一路都在散发向导信息素，几公里外都能闻到你发情的味道！你知道这年头找一个没被标记的向导有多难吗？我告诉你，我们现在不离开的话，方圆50公里内没结合的哨兵全都会在半小时内出现在这里！”

Scott这下看起来是完完全全地呆住了。Logan的大脑皮层这才来得及处理因为过度愤怒被压制下去的信息素。

——他们好像距离过近了，Scott身上的气味依然还有一点他之前留下的印记残余，这让他闻起来可口异常。Logan几乎不自觉地抽了抽鼻子，这让他吸入了比预计中更多的信息素。

Scott静止着，不知是因为被哨兵信息素压制还是被刚刚知道的信息冲击到了。他光裸的脖颈近在眼前，之前的印记留下一圈红色的印子，随着他的脉搏轻微起伏。

Logan只来得及想到“他妈的这下可糟糕了”就迅速地陷入了结合热。一时间整个世界都消失无踪，只有向导、向导、向导，未结合的向导，无比强烈地冲击着过分发达的哨兵感官。Scott，镭射眼，Jean的前男友，X men的队长，一切都消失了，只有“向导”这个词在无限放大，占据了Logan全部的感知。

Logan没有再犹豫地咬了下去。那个向导并没有推开他，就算他推开哨兵也不会放过他了。甘美的向导气味很快充盈了他的口腔，进入他的血液，他的心脏急促地跳跃，耳朵里血液轰鸣如擂鼓，下身迅速充血兴奋，头脑开始眩晕，他费了很大的力气才克制着自己不要把爪子伸出来。

他开始不自觉地抱紧面前的向导，牙齿在他脖颈厮摩，身体也开始和他摩擦，动物本能渐渐占据上风，强烈的情欲几乎席卷了他的神智。他只想着就在这里，在这一刻标记身下的向导……

向导的气息渐渐被哨兵的气息掩盖了，他们紧紧抓着对方，好像快要溺死一般争先恐后地把舌头伸到对方嘴里。那个向导在喘息，脸颊通红，Logan觉得快要想不起自己的名字。他似乎是剥掉了对方的衣服，又似乎是他自己脱掉的，向导的阴茎挺翘滚烫，和Logan的摩擦，把他们的腹部都弄潮乎乎的。Logan从来都没有这么兴奋过，他的五感好像无限扩大，又无限缩小，只能看到对面的向导咬住红润的嘴唇，听见他低低的抑制不住的咒骂，皮肤滚烫，灵活的手指掌握着两人的勃起，抽送的动作几乎把Logan逼疯。

他就快要到了，几乎可以看到那白色的闪着光的高潮——Logan心里忽然有一丛黑色的火焰跳了一下。

你真的要标记这个向导吗？从此你的命运就不在你手里了。

Logan猛地清醒，把自己抽了回来，刚刚来得及在Scott高潮时避开。巨大的空虚感笼罩了他，他立刻后悔了，但已于事无补。

Scott倒抽了一口气，伸手想抓他回来，抓了个空 。他射在了自己手里，颤抖着让白浊从指缝间流了出来。他无力地靠在树上，垂着头，Logan看不见他的表情——Logan真的恨自己这时候无法看见Scott的眼睛。

Logan等着他慢慢平复，深吸了口气。“听着，Scott……”

“闭嘴金刚狼。”Scott打断了他。他的信息素被Logan的味道中和，在他身上闻起来奇异地贴合。他开始慢条斯理地拉拉链，扣扣子，带手套的手沾了精液有点打滑，他拉了两次才把拉链完全拉上。他有条不紊地整理头发，调整眼镜，把自己调整成无懈可击的X men队长模样，刚才那个被哨兵挑逗得予舍予求的向导已经消失得无影无踪。

Logan抬起手想碰碰他，被打开。

“别碰我。……我知道你想要的向导是Jean。”瘦高的男人一字一句地说。他终于看向Logan，但一如既往地，护目镜遮住了他全部的表情。“伤了她的心，杀了你。让她哭，杀了你。让她受伤或者不开心，都杀了你。”

说着他一把推开Logan，走了出去。

Logan握紧了拳头，阿德曼合金在他掌心里沉甸甸地发痛。

 

 

5.

Scott回到学校后立刻就被Charles找去了。教授看起来有些忧心忡忡。

“你还好吗，Scott？”他问道。“你心情不太好的样子。”

Scott勉强自己微笑。他能怎么说？他差点被一个哨兵强暴，然后被另一个哨兵进行了标记，差点就完全标记了，他居然任由这一切发生，结果那个哨兵还不肯要他？还是他都作为哨兵活了这么多年第一次知道自己居然是个向导？

他能感觉到Charles的意识进入他的头脑，自己阅读发生的事情，并且轻轻地抚慰他。

“我很抱歉。”Charles说。他蹙着眉头，看起来是真的很难过。“有关你向导的身份，我应该早点发觉的。那时候你太小，精神又太脆弱，我给你施加了一些精神屏障，可能这是延误你向导能力觉醒的原因。加上Chloe又很喜欢Arandt，这给了你的意识更强烈的‘哨兵’认同。”他叹了口气。“你做得太出色了，超过了我的预期，这是许多哨兵都没办法达到的程度，我希望你不要因为身份的转变而对自己产生怀疑。但是不管如何，我真的很抱歉没有早点意识到，没有给你更好的帮助。”

Scott只好告诉他没关系，他总会找到办法解决这个问题的。

但是……向导啊，他居然是向导。并不是说他看不起向导之类的，毕竟像Jean，Charles都是非常强大的向导，他只是不太能想象这个词可以套在自己身上。

有些他一直以来忽视的疑惑渐渐被回忆起，比如战斗时候他总是能最快地感知到Logan，哨兵学生们最喜欢和他亲近，Arandt跟Erica无休无止的打架似乎多了点玩闹的成分……

他从教授的房间出来后就陷入了沉思之中，他想得太入神以至于没有注意到Pyro的靠近。

一团火焰在眼前烧开他才猛地惊醒，后退了几步，Pyro的脸从火焰中露出来。

“Summers老师。”他眼睛晶晶亮地说，好似没有聚焦。“你闻起来好香。”他的脸颊旁边窜出一只小小的猴子，对着Arandt发出嘶嘶的声音。

Scott暗骂一声，后退半步，一个漂亮的倒劈，从他头上跃过，准确无误地敲昏了他。路过的Bobby惊恐地看着这一幕。

“过来搭把手。”Scott面不改色地说。“把他扛回去，然后告诉他他自己摔了一跤。”

 

 

Scott直接去找了Jean。Logan并没有跟她在一起，这让Scott不知不觉松了口气。

“我知道这样问也许非常失礼，”Scott把一切都告诉了Jean（当然隐过了和Logan互相发情的部分），她见过他最丢脸的时候，分享过他最深的痛楚，哪怕不得不分开，Scott也依然爱她。“但是你能告诉我怎么才能控制向导的信息素吗？”他有些局促地问。“我觉得不太方便让教授教我。”而且问Kitty的话未免实在太蠢了，他可绝对绝对不要。这就让Jean成为唯一的人选。Logan也许是个混蛋，但他说的有一点是对的，Scott绝对不希望变成学校青少年哨兵们发情的对象。

Jean想了一会儿才回答：“我其实并没有刻意地去控制信息素，硬要说的话，就是当我觉醒的时候，意识到自己是‘向导’这件事，就会自然而然地在能察觉到哨兵时收缩神经的触角。”

“‘神经的触角’？”

“你感知到哨兵的时候，哨兵也会感知到你，哨兵和向导之间会建立一个感知通道。向导对哨兵的情绪和精神很敏感，而哨兵则是更加直接一点的体感上的感觉，他们的感官基本是长期开放的，因此向导在这方面略微占优。触角就像是你刚刚感应到他的那一瞬间神经末梢的感觉，不想跟他建立连接就关掉好了。”

Scott深深呼吸了一口气。“……我不知道怎样关掉。”他有些挫败地说。

Jean摸了摸他的肩膀。“你做了这么久的哨兵，习惯让感知开放，没那么容易就能关掉。我们多试试几次。”

 

但他们并不能多试几次。整座大宅里存在感最强的哨兵是Logan，简直如同房间里的大象，Scott想忽视他都不行。一旦感知到他，Scott就感觉脖子发烫，心跳加快，好像印记留下了什么没完成的正在催促他不顾廉耻地扑出去追上去。Jean察觉到什么，但她理解地什么也没说。

试了几次都失败了，年轻的几个哨兵反倒有了躁动的倾向，Scott不敢再试，只好换种方法，问Jean怎样才能使用向导能力引导、安抚哨兵。

“这个，说实话我觉得完全是本能。”Jean眨了眨眼睛。“正常情况下哨兵和向导的内心里都有一堵屏障，保护他们免受本能紊乱的困扰，但是本能如果压抑太久屏障就会出现裂痕，这就是为什么太久找不到向导的哨兵会发疯的缘故。感知通道能够跨越这堵屏障达到内心，当我察觉到一个哨兵在受苦，我会很想安慰他，这样的感觉会自然而然地顺着感知通道传导过去，就帮助他修补了屏障，抚慰了哨兵。”

“至于引导他们，我觉得更确切的说法是建立映射——就是把你想让他们看到的东西通过感知通道传达到他们脑子里，他们就会觉得这是他们自己看到的。成功与否得看向导能力的强弱以及向导和哨兵建立了什么样的连接。教授可以给全世界的哨兵们建立足够真实的映射，这当然有一部分是因为他的变种能力。大部分的向导都需要碰到对方才能建立映射，但结合后稳定的哨兵和向导心里的屏障会被独一排他性的感知通道取代，因而映射会变得更加容易。”

“……这就是为什么万磁王要戴头盔的缘故吗？”Scott低声叹息。“不想被引导，不想被控制。”

Jean也有点神伤。“我相信他们的连接很早就断开了，但一旦结合过，除非一方死掉，感知通道不可能完全关闭。”

Scott沉默了一会儿，轻轻开口：“你早知道了对不对？我是个向导而不是哨兵。”他想要叹气，想要说点什么，但最后只能微微苦笑。

Jean有些勉强地笑笑，拉过他的手，把头靠上他的肩头。“……我爱你啊。”她忧愁地说。“哪怕知道你并不是那个最适合我的人，但我真的很想试试。”她抬手抚摸Scott的脸。“没有成功是没办法的，但不去尝试而错过你的话，我觉得就太遗憾了。”

Scott在她橙花味道的头发里呼吸，轻轻吻了吻她的头顶。

 

 

接着他去找了Hank。野兽听说他活了这么大第一次知道自己是向导几乎笑背了气。

“嘿，伙计。”那蓝家伙笑着说。“我早觉得你作为一个哨兵来说弱了点，作为向导就说得通了。”

“帮我弄点药。”Scott忍住自己想把他的实验室轰飞的欲望，板着脸说话。“楼上有群青春期的小崽子哨兵们，我可不想成为发情的对象。”

Hank又大笑了起来，简直没完没了。Scott不耐烦地等着他稍稍平静点才继续开口：“那种强力的抑制剂，能够把向导的信息素完全抑制住的，就像是个完全的普通人。”他要求道。“我不想出任务的时候节外生枝。”

“这听起来是好像已经节外生枝了的感觉。”Hank还在笑，表情却严肃了很多。“不过你确定吗？向导是不可多得的资源，你其实完全可以训练自己的向导能力，我相信那会比强行抑制要好得多。”

Scott沉默了一下，抬起头看向Hank，承认道：“我无法关掉它。”他有点苦恼地摸着下巴。“就跟我的眼睛一样我关不掉它。就像现在，我能知道Logan在自己房间Pyro在三楼刚力士在二楼洗手间还有其他几个哨兵孩子们在哪里，他们都不太开心的样子，我有不太好的感觉他们的情绪和我有关系。可是就算如此我也关不掉，它就是会……逸散出去。眼睛我可以用红石英遮起来，可感知通道？从我成为哨兵的第一天起它就一直保持着开放。”

他苦笑了一声，用手抓过头发。“……我根本就不知道是什么引发了向导能力的觉醒，但显然这并非我想要的。在它没觉醒之前我能够做到的事情没有它我一样可以做得到，因此做回普通人并不会影响我目前的生活。”他最终叹了口气。“无法控制的能力只会给别人带来伤害，我已经学过太多教训了。”

“你不去考虑一下挑个哨兵什么的吗？那样至少不会浪费你的能力。”

Scott摇了摇头。“跟谁？”他说道。“接受我是个控制狂变种人，无法睁开眼睛看人，并且毫无向导自觉的向导？我认识的人你都认识，Hank，你觉得有这样的哨兵吗？而且我对变种人事业的兴趣要远大于找个哨兵的兴趣。”他脑子里有一瞬闪过了Logan的脸，但他很快地压了下去。

他们俩一起安静了一会儿，Hank最终开口：“我会尽快帮你弄，但至少要三天时间，在此期间我觉得你可能还是找个地方把自己锁起来比较好。”他抽了抽鼻子。“虽然我不是哨兵，但你确实是闻起来有点不太一样了。”

Scott答应了他。

他为自己找的避难所是Danger Room，在门上贴了条子说维修三日请勿入内，然后当做特训把自己关在了里面。若是有哪个不识数的小家伙闯进来，Scott可以轻易把他关进某个模拟场景里。

 

头两天平安无事地过去了。Scott顺手整理了一些新的战斗策略，并且亲自试了试它们。当他沉迷于谋划战略时他可以暂时忘记这一切有关哨兵向导的破事，只把自己当做纯粹的人，他喜欢这个。镭射眼精于战术但并不擅长处理太复杂的人际关系，他把自己当做哨兵来用太久了，对向导那种精致的控制技巧敬谢不敏。反正只要熬过这三天他会很乐意做个没有向导能力的普通人。

第三天他又在开发新的场景，这一次他尝试加入人物进行技战术的调整。他试了Storm、Beast、万磁王，当然也试了金刚狼。

他设定的场景是金刚狼被万磁王控制，他需要在不伤害他的同时救他。真实的Logan大概会咆哮，为此折断两根骨头之类。但这次的金刚狼扑了过来，Scott一惊，没来得及躲开，被一把按在了地上。

Arandt不安地低声鸣叫，在空中飞翔。Scott看着Logan黑色的眼睛，觉得心跳猛然加快——一些被他自己刻意压制的回忆翻了上来——他的脖子上依旧留着齿痕，经过三天已经从红色变黑，他不得不穿着高领衫来掩盖。金刚狼的利爪扎在他的脑袋旁边，离他的耳朵不到一厘米，甚至可以感觉到金属的冰凉刺骨。Scott居然一瞬间就兴奋了，他抬起手来抓住Logan的脸，把他的头拉下来，急切地咬他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，在他的触碰之下颤抖……

Logan粗暴地扯开他的衣领，一口咬在他之前咬过的地方。Scott浑身僵直，眼前火花闪耀，只差没出息地叫出声了。

然后Logan抬起头来，放开他，只是那样看着他，他嘴角的微笑一如既往，讽刺冰凉。

Scott停住了。他花了几秒重拾呼吸，然后抬手把那个Logan轰飞了。模拟场景也在一瞬间结束。但他并没有如常开始进行数据分析和归纳，只是四肢摊开平躺在Danger Room冰凉的地板上，很久很久都没有动作。

那并不是哨兵或者向导属性的关系。他知道。他根本没设定金刚狼的哨兵属性，也没有任何数据可以模拟他的信息素。他只是……就让它发生了。

在一片黑暗中，Scott再没有启动新的场景，他独自一人靠在墙边渡过了最后的几个小时。Arandt停在他身边，安静地一动不动。

 

 

（哨兵向导的原著我没看过，基本是只靠同人里的印象诌的……若有谬误请见谅）

 

6.

Logan度过了不那么舒服的三天。他知道Scott在哪里，那白痴一直不能控制自己的信息素乱飞。他在Danger Room门口来回踱步，有几个小朋友畏畏缩缩地出现，看到他一脸凶暴的表情就逃开了。他想了很久要不要推门进去，但最终没有。

镭射眼想要冷静的空间，那就给他冷静的空间。Logan并不是不讲道理的人。

期间Jean来过三次，表情忧虑。而Logan几乎提不起什么劲和她调情。

“你标记了他是吗？”Jean最后一次来的时候问他。她靠着墙，看向Danger Room的房门。

Logan咬了咬牙。“……只有浅层的印记。”他看向Jean。Jean应该是个多么完美的向导啊，聪慧优雅，能力高强，对信息素的控制收放自如。

但是……他深深吸了口气，她的橙花味道太甜腻了，Logan闻过一种更清爽的、更迷人的味道……而且显然正从一墙之隔的地方隐隐约约地飘过来。

他叹了口气。“我不想伤害他。”

Jean点点头，依然没有看他。“你也不敢，因为教授、我、野兽，所有认识他的人都不会放过你。”

Logan耸耸肩：“我会假装我很享受。”

Jean终于转头看他。“我跟他一起进行了向导能力测试。”她表情严肃。“我也知道你们俩中间发生了什么——但是听着Logan，Scott不是你可以玩弄的对象。”

“嘿，我对你的兴趣大于对他的兴趣好吗？”Logan 勉强地辩驳。

Jean没有理他，只是以那种“这就是事实”的态度陈述：“在你出现之前，Scott的向导能力毫无动静，除了Arandt之外他几乎不具备任何向导特征。然后你出现了，我和他分手，这几乎毁了他的精神，教授给他设下的精神屏障衰弱了，他的向导能力开始隐约出现，但一直维持在非常低的状态，以至于所有人都没有察觉。再然后，你们一起出任务，你为他挡了枪是么？你趴到他身上？你的哨兵信息素刺激到了他。他发烧了八天，向导能力彻底觉醒，并且毫无收回去的可能性。接着你做了什么？你标记了他，不止一次，然后把他抛下。”她冷笑出声，眼睛开始变金，Alexandra身上有火在燃烧。

“要么你就管住自己别再去招惹他，要么你就彻底标记他。你不能责怪一个向导在没标记完全的时候乱放信息素，这是他寻找哨兵完成标记的本能，这是那个没标记完全的哨兵的责任。”Jean严厉地说。“你再这么做一次，教授会把你的精神撕成碎片，如果我还没把你撕成碎片的话。”

Logan想笑，他被两个人用不同方式威胁同一件事，这可真是不常见的情况。他抬起手来表示投降。“我只是在不凑巧的时间帮了不凑巧的忙，仅此而已。”他指了指自己，又指了指Danger Room的门。“你真的会觉得他和我可以、有可能会建立起哨兵向导连接吗？Scott和我？镭射眼和金刚狼？我觉得我们会在一个月之内因为忍受不了把对方杀死的——并不是我们没有这样尝试过。”他试图轻松地化解这个话题。

“……说真的，Logan，有时候我觉得你们俩都是蠢材。”Jean顿了顿，面向他说道。她的胸脯上下起伏着，显然在努力抑制着什么。Alexandra身上的火烧得更旺一点了，Erica有些害怕地后退了半步。

“你知道多少次你约我最后是你跟他一起离开？我喜欢你，我爱他，但这不代表我喜欢像个傻子一样被晾在一边看你们俩打架！每·一·次！！真的，我受够了！”她的绿眼睛像燃烧一样瞪着Logan。“Logan，在你没有出现之前Scott和我非常好，他是你可以想象到最完美的情人。然后你出现了，你是个非常出色的哨兵，因为你我才意识到和另一个向导是没法有结果的，我没法再骗他，只能和他分手。我以为我们会好的，但我和Scott分手了这么久，你有完整地约过我吗？你有吻过我吗？他跟我说得最多的人是你，你跟我说得最多的人是他，我的感情生活就在两个男人抱怨对方之中度过，甚至还远远比不上你们在Danger Room里打架的时间长！这对我太不公平！我是个向导，我是会读心，但我不是你们俩为了显示雄性气概的竞价品！”

Logan张了张嘴想要反驳，但Jean已经发泄完了，恢复了正常，Alexandra也拍拍翅膀回到原来的样子。她现在看上去就像被打败了一样，靠在门边有些无神地看向地面。

“……我不会做你的向导，Logan。”她宣判道，她漂亮的绿眼睛里蓄着泪水。Logan的心猛地下沉，又缓缓上升。

“别这样，Jean……”他有些虚弱地试图挽留。但Jean拍开了他的手。

“我喜欢你，Logan。真的很喜欢。”她最后说，那滴眼泪最终顺着她的面颊滚滚而下。“但是我更爱Scott。我花了很久才让他能够成为现在的他，而你什么都不要做，只要站在那里，就已经赢得了他全部的注意力，自己甚至还一无所知。Erica都比你知道自己想要什么。”

 

Jean走后Logan依然没有离开。他为自己找的借口是避免那些学生们误闯，但心知不过自欺欺人。

他担心Scott，那个固执到死的童子军自从上次任务回来之后再也没有跟他碰上过，Logan想自己是不是对他太残忍了点，作为一个哨兵生活了这么多年忽然被告知其实是向导并且直面哨兵的欲望，是需要一些时间消化和接受的事情。他也不想否认Scott作为向导真是迷人得要命，尽管Logan依然不觉得和他建立连接会是个好主意。

事实上，他不太能想象有谁可以和Scott建立连接——那个每一颗扣子都扣得恰到好处，会用不容置疑的语气下一些Logan不太容易遵守的命令的家伙会成为别人的向导？他看起来不是那种会关怀他的哨兵的类型……

他点燃一只雪茄，不顾禁烟的标志就悬在头顶，狠狠地吸了一口，让尼古丁在肺里徘徊燃烧。

问题就在于，Logan完全不能忍受Scott成为别人的向导这样的假设。那脆弱的光裸的脖子被别人咬上？Logan会嫉妒得发疯。他不愿意面对Jean承认这一点，Hell他不会对任何人承认这一点。Scott Summers是谁？那个颐使气指得令人讨厌，长得太漂亮以至于完全不像个战士，把自己全身包裹在无懈可击的规矩和方案里的童子军。有着过分迷人的向导信息素不是他的错，而Logan应该是那个Badass I Don’t Care ，所以他当然不应该在意镭射眼会不会成为别人的向导，只要他还能理智地领导X men Logan就应该继续维持他的冷眼旁观。

Logan并不是个擅长处理复杂问题的人。但一切事情到了Scott那里就会变得有些复杂起来。镭射眼是个随时都会有Plan B、Plan C甚至一直排到Plan F的人，他讨厌别人不听他的命令，打乱他的计划，而Logan讨厌被人命令。Scott希望他做X men的尖刀，但Logan觉得自己更适合独立行动。那家伙不可救药地乐观主义、自我奉献，对Charles言听计从——天真得可怕，如果要Logan说——如果不是他那个转得太快的脑子和锻炼得太好的身体，他可能早就死很多回了。

Logan不确定自己可以真的成为任何一个人的哨兵。这不是Scott的问题，不是Jean的问题。他可以和他们调情，享受一些信息素的抚慰，甚至认真地爱他们——但把整个人生献给一个向导，从此听别人的话生活？他活了太久，即将活更久，他早知道孤独地来，孤独地走。每一个他爱的人都会在他之前死去，得到又失去的痛楚他经历过太多了。

金刚狼会拼尽全力保护他重要的人，保护无辜者，他的爪子会撕裂任何胆敢质疑这点的人。他只是……通常不会考虑到自己。自愈因子让他拥有自杀般的勇气，同时也让生命变得漫长得似乎毫无希望。

Logan喜欢Xavier学院。尽管他绝对不会亲口承认，但对一个游荡的永生者来说找到一处能给他温暖并且一个生存目的的地方是极其幸运的。他会付出一切来保护它——每一个孩子，Charles，虽然天真但还算对他胃口的X men小队……在这其中，Scott Summers是他们的珍宝，哪怕他自己非常迟钝地毫无意识。而Logan从来就不想伤害他。

那个孩子总是把自己绷得太紧，太多的重负压在他肩上，他从来就不知道放松是怎么回事。Scott Summers不是个天生的战士，他所有的技巧都是摔打磨练过上百次，直到每一个动作都化为肌肉的条件反射。关于他的一切就是“控制”，控制自己的能力，控制一个团队，控制能力范围内的一切……可是控制意味着责任，意味着负担，意味着把别人放在自己之前，意味着做出违背自己本心的选择，哪怕为此被误解……但没什么能比得上更重要的理想（the greater good）。

就某种意义上来说，Logan深切地理解他，也许比其他人更多。因为本质上他们是一种人，会为了别人把自己的头颅伸出去，哪怕为此伤痕累累。不同的是Logan有自愈因子而Scott没有，Logan有个还算健全的童年而Scott在被神经病控制的孤儿院长大。但这点区别决定了Logan选择和他截然相反的方式生活，然后看着Scott挣扎在自己的战争中。

在他彻底沉下去之前，Logan希望能偶尔地把他拽上来，让他可以自由地呼吸几次。他喜欢看他跳脚，抓他的小辫子，就像小男生会抓他喜欢的小女生的头发一样。他喜欢把Scott激怒，看他张牙舞爪的样子，那样的Scott更有活力，更像个……正常人。

只有他能让那个八风不动的镭射眼气得抓狂失去冷静这件事，其实比Logan以为的更让他满足——Jean有一点是对的。他真的非常喜欢和Scott打架。能够获得镭射眼全部的注意力是非常美妙的一件事，Logan甚至能感觉得到他脑子里的齿轮在急速地运转，筹划、计算、分析，智力和体力完美的结合。这刺激着Logan不断不断地挑战他，想要看看他最终可以达到怎样的高度。没有一次Scott会让他失望。

 

Erica在Logan脚边用头蹭他的腿。Logan这才意识到雪茄已经快要燃尽。他把烟头塞进手里，等着短暂的疼痛过后伤口愈合。Jean的话随着烟一起沉入了他的肺里，流进了他的血液，和阿德曼合金一样沉甸甸地压着他。

“你喜欢Arandt是吗？”他低声问自己的精神动物。Erica凑到Danger Room门前用爪子扒着门，又似懂非懂地用她绿色的眼睛看着Logan。

“那就是是了。”Logan轻声地叹了口气，伸手把她召回来。Erica在他的手上蹭着自己的脸。

Erica很早就喜欢Arandt。金刚狼也许没有镭射眼精明，但他从来都不傻。至少在心里，Logan很早就喜欢Scott了。

 

 

Logan是被Erica吵醒的。那猞猁嘶叫着，用爪子用力地击打他，Logan一跃而起， 发现Erica眼睛含泪，只觉得头皮发麻。

他急匆匆地披上衣服出门下楼，心里有糟糕的预感，他甚至都没费心去猜是谁，直接冲去了Danger Room，但已经人去屋空。他又冲去了Scott常去的几个地方，都没找到人，他那烦人又诱人的信息素好像突然一下子消失了。

最后他在地下室找到了Scott。Hank正在把最后一点试剂推进他的静脉。他平躺着，没有戴护目镜，睫毛落下长长的阴影，看起来不可思议的年轻。

“……发生什么了？”Logan问。

“喔，一点抑制剂。”Hank答道。“镭射眼有点，控制方面的问题。”他咧嘴一笑。“我给他配了点抑制剂，免得他老是会控制不了自己的信息素。”

Logan握紧了拳头。“向导能力？”

Hank点点头。“他希望可以抑制到普通人的水平。”

Logan抿住了嘴唇，说不上是该高兴还是该生气。他注视着Scott，再次意识到没有护目镜的遮掩他看起来真的年轻得无辜，动人地漂亮。

过了好一会儿，Scott才从药效中逐渐清醒。先是一根手指动了动，随后他的呼吸变快了些，Logan看着他半坐起身，突然僵住了。

Scott抬起手来，手指在眼睑上轻轻抚摸，Hank拾起他的护目镜递给他，他没有接。

“Hank，你给我的是什么药？”他问道，声音紧绷着。

“你要的抑制剂。”Hank答道。“感觉如何？”

Scott没有回答。他只是继续用手指摸了下眼睑，好像在犹豫什么，然后他非常缓慢地睁开了眼睛。

Logan控制不住地倒吸了一口气。但是没有爆炸，没有红光，什么也没有。在场的人全都震惊得一动不动。

天啊。Logan想。他的眼睛是蓝色的。多么浅淡的蓝。

“Hank，我现在既想亲你又想杀你。”Scott喃喃地说。

非常难得的，Logan和他的想法一模一样。

 

7.

Scott一整天都处于被人围观的状态。走到哪里都有好奇的孩子们追着他不放。“Summers老师居然有眼睛！”——废话我不是怪物——“Summers老师居然看得见！”——左右眼视力2.0——“Summers老师你的眼睛是蓝色的！”——很遗憾不是红色……诸如此类。连教授都忍俊不禁，感慨着说这还是第一次看到Scott的眼睛。

“所以现在你怎么想？”Charles温和地问。“Hank说可以恢复吗？”

“他说可以，药效消失的时候就会恢复了，但是同时向导能力也会回来。Hank说我的变种能力和向导能力是联系在一起的，他无法只抑制其中一个。”Scott烦恼地叹气。“也就意味着我要么就做个彻底的普通人要么就得是个无法控制自己能力的变种人向导。”

Charles沉吟了一下。“你曾经跟我说过很遗憾不能用眼睛去看看Jean，所以我不会逼迫你恢复。我只希望你过得开心。你可以保持现状一段时间，思考一下什么对你来说才是最合适的。”

Scott点头答应。

 

为了避开不必要的关心和询问，Scott找了个借口避开学生们躲到了庄园最深处的树林里。他太久太久没有看到真实的颜色，一切光影都令他目不暇接。绿草如茵，野花盛开，波光粼粼，天蓝如镜，有北归的雁群鸣叫着横穿天空。

多么美。可以不必担心睁眼就伤人多么好，可以不再时时地克制自己多么好。他想念作为普通人的日子，虽然那对他来说儿时并不算美好的回忆，但至少他看见的世界不是笼罩在一片血红之中。

有风吹过，一群雀子儿从林子里飞了起来，螺旋状爬升，又呼地散开。

“Arandt，飞上去看看。”Scott忍不住抬起手来指着那群鸟。

——但是什么都没有发生。

Scott放下手。他想起来，他已经没有Arandt了。

他闭了闭眼睛，感受不到她。那暖融融的鸟儿不在这世上的任何一个地方，她雪白的羽毛不会蹭过Scott的脸，她尖利的爪子不会抓住Scott的肩。这巨大的空落攥住了他，让他感觉身体和心都冰凉。

背后有脚步踩在树叶上的声音传来。Scott回过头，看到Logan从树林中走出。

“Hi 瘦子。”他点头当做问好。他叼着一根雪茄，看起来如同某种慵懒而致命的大猫。

“感觉很好？”Logan问。

“当然。”Scott答道。他心情很好，并不想跟Logan抬杠。

Logan没说话，只是靠在树边陪着他一起看蓝天白云。

“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”过了很久之后Logan突然开口。

Scott嗤笑。“今天我已经被几乎所有人说过这句话了，谢谢。”

“……你会保持这样多久？”

“不知道。Hank说我对抑制剂接收一直不是太良好，有可能是24小时，也有可能……就这么持续下去了。”

“希望是前者吧。”

“我倒是很享受可以看得到。”

“所以……你会一直用抑制剂吗？”

Scott低头想了会儿，抬头看向Logan。“如果是你你会不会想？”

Logan吸了一口烟，吐出一个烟圈随风飘散。“我没法想象失去Erica。”他说着，咧嘴一笑，并不真心。“但是你一向比较冷血。”

“我只是比较冷静。”Scott回道。他上前一步，站到Logan旁边。“我并不会脱离学校，就算没有镭射眼，我还是可以做Summers老师。”他想了想，添了一句。“如果这是你担心的事的话……指望你去教他们战术与战略可就太误人子弟了。”

“所以？你已经决定好了？”Logan问。他侧过身，离Scott更近了些，几乎算是贴着他讲话。

Scott定定地看了他一会儿，眯缝了眼睛。

“Logan，你想要什么？”他终于问道，不打算和他继续兜圈子。他本能地感觉到有什么不一样在发生。也许是空气里的味道，也许是他终于可以用眼睛看到更清晰的世界，也许是Logan看似不经意的动作……

Logan的存在如同手心里的刺一般让人烦躁，他总是能最快地搅动Scott的情绪。 他们之间牵扯的关系比Scott通常习惯的方式要复杂得多：前情敌、对手、搭档、朋友、不小心发情的对象，以及……哨兵与向导。Scott不喜欢这样，他喜欢事物维持在可以掌控的范围内。但Logan从来就不属于任何一个可掌控的范围。他太危险，并且永远在越界。可Scott发现自己一直在注视他，并且会因为他的回视而兴奋不已。

当Scott清晰地知道这并非信息素的影响，剩下的答案并不需要太多的推理就能得出。问题是，他不确定Logan想要的和他想要的是否是一个东西。 

镭射眼通常不做无用的事，他抛出一个问题，是因为他已经预计了所有的答案。只是对于Logan，这条几乎永远不适用。因为Logan……就是Logan。

“Erica哭了。”Logan沉默了一会儿，往后撤了点。他的表情有些落寞。“我第一次见到她哭。”他说着，在空气里抚摸Scott如今已经无法看见的猞猁。

Scott不知该说什么好。Arandt消失的钝痛变得尖锐，戳中他的心脏。这是他一直试图视而不见的事实，却比任何伤害都令他难以忍受。他的呼吸开始变得不畅。

“抱歉。”Logan嗅出了他的情绪变化，略略站直了身子。

“每当我以为你已经够混蛋的时候，你只会更混蛋。”Scott顿了顿，努力平复心情，语气强烈地说。他靠在Logan旁边，看着远方的天空。

“嘿，当你在说别人坏话的时候最好别当面说。更何况我最混蛋的时候你还没见过呢。”Logan轻笑，继续抽了一口烟，并且毫无歉意地喷到Scott脸上。

“我倒是很想见识一下，有什么比你已做的更糟？”

“污染一个童子军？”Logan靠得危险得近，露出半个不知算嘲讽还是挑逗的笑。Scott几乎能感觉到他辐射过来的热量。

“……你是在挑战我吗？”

“不，我会称之为调情。”

“这是性骚扰。”

“我是应该为你知道这是性骚扰还是应该为你知道这是性骚扰却毫无意见感到震惊？”

“不要用你不擅长的语法，那不适合你。 ”

“不要试图装着你没受影响，那不适合你。”Logan意有所指地挑挑眉毛。

“……你非得表现得这么混蛋吗？”Scott叹气，忽然间觉得意兴阑珊。他已经不剩什么了。没有镭射眼，没有向导能力，甚至连Arandt都没有了。而Logan还想得到什么？羞辱他所剩无几的自尊心吗？

他抬起眼睛看着面前的男人。“真的？把我的生活搞得一团糟你就会开心一点？好，你做到了。我受你影响，非常。”他语带讥讽地承认。他本意只是讽刺，但这句话实际上比他想象中戳他自己更深。“现在，可以让我清静一下吗？”

看着Logan的表情他知道他的话戳中了。Logan看上去……近乎后悔。

“喂瘦子……”年长的男人说。Scott不想理他，转身就走，但是手被拉住了，下一刻整个人都被按在了树上，Scott抬腿就想要踢他，被Logan躲过，他又出了一拳，又被Logan接住，顺手扳到他身后，Scott咬紧了牙等着接下来的重击——可是Logan之所以是Logan，就是因为他大部分时间都不按理出牌——一块温热附上了他的嘴唇。

Scott只来得及发出一声短促的“噢”就被堵住了发声的通道。他挣扎了一下，Logan把他压得紧紧的，按住他的手腕不让他动。Scott脑子里转过了起码二十种在这种情况下脱身的方案，但他最终什么也没做。

他不能说他不渴望这热度。

Logan带着啤酒、雪茄味道的嘴唇尝起来感觉并不坏，他的舌头挤进Scott的嘴里，下巴上的胡渣蹭过他的脸，Scott发现自己在积极地回应着，牙齿、舌头，嘴唇。 

“……说实话吗？你是个无时无刻不在惹我心烦（pain in the ass all the time）的混蛋。闭嘴更适合你，瘦子。” Logan在他最终安静下来后贴着他的嘴唇说。他的手粗糙而温暖地捧着他的脸，雪茄夹在指缝间。“固执又愚蠢的小子，并且可怕地缺乏幽默感。”他说得有点咬牙启齿，指尖却轻柔地擦去Scott嘴角流下的唾液。Scott第一次注意到他有漂亮的金绿色眼睛，他在微笑，看起来温柔得令人心碎。

“……Jean会生气的。”Scott喘着气推开他。“我可不想偷走她的哨兵。”

“很遗憾让你失望，但我相信我刚刚被她甩了。” Logan做了个苦脸。“显然某人魅力无限，伤了你的心不止一个人会等着把我撕成碎片。”

Scott深深地吸了口气，终于允许自己也笑起来。“喔，我会把钱赌在教授那一边。”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

那天晚上Logan躺在床上辗转反复，眼前总是有一个蓝眼睛的Scott在晃。他花了大概一分钟试图说服自己不能太心急，只可惜明显毫无用处，他干脆地翻身而起，打开房门走了出去。

Scott的房间在二楼最西侧，Logan走到院子里，看到他的房间灯已经熄了。这让Logan有点无趣。但他又不想这么快回去，月亮正好，Erica精神抖擞，回去孤苦一个人未免太无趣。

他深深吸了口气，尽可能地让所有的感官开放。他能听见草丛里蟋蟀的叫声，Hank在实验室里睡着的鼾声，有几个晚睡的孩子们小声聊着天，闻到野兔在墙角留下的气味，厨房里没清理干净的蛋糕甜味，Rouge新换的香水味……

还有Scott。Scott的向导味道已经近乎消散了，他的房间闻起来像刚刚剪过的草坪一样清新。有水声从他房间传来。他在洗澡吗？

Logan勾起一个笑 。他在墙角找了个着力点，顺着下水管道爬了上去，小心地踩在窗台边沿一块凸起的石砖上，试了几次，才一跃而上，跳进了Scott的窗台。

水声应声而止。Logan耐心地等着，他能听见Scott悉悉索索地拿毛巾，压低了脚步，谨慎而小心地向阳台的方向走来。金刚狼舔了舔嘴唇，想象了一下Scott光着身子只裹一条毛巾的模样……这会是个美好的夜晚，他心中充满了期待。

……等等，他拿了把枪？

Logan还没来得及出声，阳台门猛地打开，只听咔哒一声手枪上膛，下一秒一颗子弹就在Logan的眉心正正爆开。一切发生得太快Logan甚至连爪子都没来得及伸出。

“天啊Logan！”失去意识前他听见Scott的声音惊慌失措地叫。“该死的你为啥会站在这里！”

……操他妈的镭射眼。

Logan醒来的时候发现自己已经被拖进了屋里，Scott甚至还非常体贴地把他扶上了床。那个惹祸的家伙已经衣装整齐地坐在一边的椅子上，翘着腿玩手上的枪。

“操。”Logan在剧烈的头疼终于缓和一点之后低声地骂。“我猜到我们在一起不出一个月就会把对方杀死，但是瘦子，才一天！一天！！”如果他的声音有点悲愤，那真的不能怪他。

“8个小时，确切说。”Scott叹气，干巴巴地答道。“Logan，门被设计出来是有原因的，不要浪费它的功能。”

“操你！”Logan毫不犹豫地竖了一根中指给他。

“我猜这是你来的目的？”Scott挑眉看他。“不然我实在不能理解半夜三更爬进我阳台是什么心态。”

“你是个混蛋。”Logan咬牙。

“下午你说过了。”Scott镇定地回答。他走上前，俯身按住Logan的肩膀，灯光下他的蓝眼睛黑沉如海。他伸手抚摸Logan额上刚刚愈合的伤口。“好啦好啦。我不是故意的，OK？自从Stryker闯进学校之后我就对入侵者有点神经过敏……”他用那种哄孩子的口气说话，Logan凶狠地瞪着他，但Scott一点也没退缩，反而在他身上趴了下来，下巴搁在他肩上，眨巴着眼睛看他——他是不是因为在护目镜后躲太久了所以现在才肆无忌惮地扑闪他那长过头的睫毛？

“所以你要不要来？”那小子不知死活地问。“说实话你竟然现在才来我对你的自制力真的有了新的认识。”

Logan对此的反应是二话不说把他掀了下去，一把按在床上，右手金属爪迅速伸长，只一拉，把他从头到脚的衣服拉成了碎片。

那小混蛋脸上的表情不可谓不精彩。Logan这才缓缓地露出一个愉悦的笑，觉得郁闷发泄掉了一些。“别挑战我，小子，现在你是那个没能力的人。”

Scott的嘴角抽了抽，但他从善如流地让Logan把碎掉的衣服扔到了床底下。Logan很快把自己脱光，俯身上前压住他的身体。Scott的皮肤微凉，有清爽的刚洗过的沐浴露味道，Logan能听见他心跳加快，有兴奋的味道开始出现。

“你心跳加快了。”Logan舔着他的嘴唇说。“这么喜欢我？”

“任何人被三百磅重的变种人压住都会心跳加快，这是血流不畅引起的心动过速。”

“……我下午应该说了你闭嘴比较可爱。”Logan顿了顿，咧嘴一笑，一根爪子出鞘，利刃压住他的嘴唇。Scott果然乖乖闭嘴。

Logan这才满意地俯下身继续。他用力地吻着那孩子，从他的额头、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、下颚、耳朵、喉结一路向下，在他锁骨上留下明显的印记，嘴唇在他的乳头上逡巡。Scott在他身下微微颤抖，胸膛起伏，身体发热，眼睛蓝得能滴出水来。他紧咬住唇，好像在竭力地克制即将破口而出的呻吟，嘴唇被他咬得湿润红艳。

Logan注意到他这个举动，抬手按住他的嘴唇。“叫出声来。”他低声地说。 

“……是你叫我闭嘴的。”Scott喘了口气，这才开口，他甚至还一脸无辜。

“……你故意的吗？”Logan 有了磨牙的冲动。

“我只是不想挑战一个正在发情的会拿爪子戳我的变种人。”Scott翻了个白眼。

“我现在想听你的声音了。”

Scott深吸了一口气，眨着眼睛看着Logan，他的表情太过天真，Logan陡然有了点不太好的预感。“我刚刚一直有件事情想告诉你。”

“什么，快说？现在我只想听到你说‘请操我’或者‘再来一点’。”

“那还是不说了吧。”

“说！！”

“因为不知道药效具体什么时候结束，过程中随时当心我恢复镭射眼。”

“Fuck you，Summers！！”

 

 

（不知道为什么一写他们交往就变得逗比了起来……以及拉灯了！）

8.

事实上，Hank的药效持续了差不多36个小时。足够Scott和Logan一直做到天亮，Scott累得实在直不起腰才沉沉睡去。

Scott 醒来的时候已经第二天下午了，他明确感到了头痛和眼睑后的发热。他知道能力就快要回来了。

彼时Logan正靠在他身边，睡得人事不省，一只手臂占有性地搂着他的腰。Scott怀疑他就是被这重量压醒的。

Scott仔细地看了看Logan，用手玩了玩他浓密的毛发，才小心地推开了他，另外找了衣服穿上走了出去。

他去找了Charles。

年长的教授对他的来访并不吃惊。“嗨Scott，很高兴还能看到你的眼睛。”

“你知道这不是我来找你的原因，教授。”Scott耐着性子说。“我的能力快要回来了。”

“那可真是遗憾，我会想念你的眼睛的。”Charles依然不肯正面回答他。

Scott只好叹了口气。“35小时零42分钟。”他说道。“非任务状态你不联系我的最长记录是33小时零47分钟。”他看向Charles。“这说明了什么？”

“最近世界很和平？”

Scott忍住自己想翻白眼的冲动，只好开门见山：“是你让Logan来找我的吗？”

“你值得一个休假，我的孩子。”Charles宽容地说。“很高兴我觉得你放松得不错。”

Scott红了红脸。“我只是想知道……”他张口问了一半，Charles接上了后面的话。

“我没有影响Logan。”他说，表情有点无奈。“我是给了他一点暗示，也告诉他你在哪儿，但之后的事情我就没有再管。”

“所以，你的结论是？”

“你看起来挺开心的。”Charles说。“虽然我必须得对你选男人的口味表示遗憾，但是有时候这就是必须承认的事实：最好的孩子总是会被那些更危险的人所吸引。”

Scott笑了笑。“他也没那么糟糕。是你招募的他，记得吗？”

“但我可没打算把我的儿子也赔上。”Charles有点愤愤地说。他们俩一齐笑了起来。

“所以，现在你怎么想？”Charles意有所指地注视着Scott。

Scott沉默了一会儿。“抱歉，教授，我暂时不打算恢复向导能力。”他有点歉意地笑笑。“我明白你安排他来找我的意思，我也很享受这短暂的休假，但这不代表我想要和任何人缔结连接，哪怕是Logan。” 他顿了一下后继续道。“而且我也不觉得Logan准备好了。”

Charles看着他一会儿，用手指敲击着轮椅想了想。“如果你已经决定的话，那我就不说什么了。待会儿去找Hank要些药。”他看向Scott。“还有，我希望你依然能以队长的身份留在X men小队，你对他们来说是必须的。”

Scott点头答应了。

 

 

他们很快就接到了一个新的任务，有几个变种人因暴雪被困在北方山麓，蒙大拿靠近加拿大的地方。听起来不是太复杂的事情，Scott带了Storm和Bobby，Logan也跟了上来。

“我一觉醒来发现你人不在，我还以为你后悔了呢。”那家伙趁着Scott调整Blackbird时凑过来压低声音说，顺便把手放到了他的腰上，好像嫌它还不够酸似的，用劲捏了一把。

Scott磨了磨牙，注意到Bobby正在往他们的方向看过来。

“我很早就后悔了。”Scott说着，拧身退出了他的近身范围，顺便一个手肘把他打开。“离我远点，金刚狼，还有其他人在飞机上。”

Logan毫不在意地松手耸肩。“放轻松，小子。”他咧嘴一笑。“我不介意我们的关系被人知道。事实上，我刚刚告诉了Jean。”

Scott十分震惊地迅速转身。“……你认真的吗？”他上上下下地打量了一下Logan。“……她是轰掉了你的心脏还是你的肾？”

“喂，对你的前女友有点信心。”Logan防备地说。“她只是冲我笑了笑，然后让Alexandra变成凤凰给我看了下就走了。”

“那种‘你给我等着我会把你架起来用凤凰火烤三圈’的笑？”Scott难以置信地摇头。“你居然还能幸存真是奇迹。”

“你听上去挺失望的样子。”

“是非常。”Scott承认，转回头继续手中的工作。“我一直希望她可以为我报个仇什么的，毕竟我现在不能用镭射眼，能伤到你的也就只有她了。”

“我以为我的表现你相当的满意？”Logan不屑地轻哼。“昨天是谁一直在叫……”

Scott咬紧了牙，一推操纵杆，Blackbird一飞冲天。

“操！瘦子！你起飞麻烦给个预警！”Logan立刻紧紧抓住座位把手，整个人靠在座椅上一动不敢动。

Scott咧嘴一笑，回头看他。“美妙的享受，是吧Logan？”

“……你知道你这样笑的时候特别火辣吗？”Logan一边靠紧椅背一边不忘逞口舌之能。

“那是因为我可是很欣赏你一动不能动的样子呢。”Scott回道，熟练地操纵着Blackbird翻了一个漂亮的弧线。

Logan一边咬牙一边竖起一根金属爪中指回应他。

在旁边的Ororo实在受不了了。“Bobby，过来，把这两个笨蛋绑到后面去。再这么飞下去我们永远都飞不到目的地。”

 

所以他们飞到目的地的时候是Ororo小心平缓地把飞机降了下来。暴风雪已经停了，地面覆盖在一片莹白之下。

他们跳下飞机就发现地面覆盖在超过二尺深的雪里，这让行走变得非常艰难。Bobby倒是很开心，迅速给自己做了一副冰雪板，跃跃欲试地想要上前试试。Ororo也不想浪费能力，请Bobby帮他做了一副冰雪橇，接着是Logan。金刚狼虽然不介意直接趟雪过去，但能省点力气他也不愿意费事。Bobby兴致勃勃地看向Scott，Scott只是咧了咧嘴，从Blackbird里拖出一辆雪上摩托。

“嗨！Cyke，偶尔也滑滑雪么。”Logan怂恿道。

“这是任务，没时间玩。”Scott干巴巴地说。他一边调整手上的追踪装置一边定位信号发生源。“在离这不远的地方。信号发到你们手上去了。Bobby，Logan，你们先过去探查一下地形，Ororo，你跟我一起跟上接应。”

Bobby应了一声就嗖地滑了出去，Logan却没那么快动。他站在原地张望着远方，Scott挑眉疑问地看他。“怎么？滑不动雪？”他添了一句。“Blackbird上还有一辆雪上摩托。”

“喂，我可是加拿大人。”Logan不满地回应。他吸了吸鼻子，皱起了眉头。“小心点，瘦子，我感觉这里没这么简单。”

“是什么，Logan？”

“让我想伸出爪子来的味儿……”Logan压低了身子。“有其他哨兵在附近。”

Scott顿了顿。“药效还没有过。”他冷静地说。“还有12个小时。我们会在10小时内返回。”

Logan点点头，沿着Bobby走的方向滑了出去。

Bobby在距离信号源不远的地方发现了一处雪崩的痕迹，Scott分析了一下觉得是人为引起的，这让他们都提高了警惕。不久Logan在一处断崖下发现了昏迷不醒的求救人——一块凸起的石块刚刚来得及挡住一个巨大的雪团砸到他身上。

为了避免轻微的震动让雪团落下来造成更大的伤害，冰梯或者切碎雪团的方案不可以使用，考虑到体型和力量，Scott决定自己下去把他带上来。他在腰间栓了绳子，另一头固定在断崖顶端，小心翼翼地滑了下去。

等他到达了底部，他意识到求救人受的伤比他们想的要严重，他至少断了两根肋骨，并且腿骨可能也断了，看起来并不像雪崩造成的，更像是经过了一场恶斗。Scott不能抱着他上去，那会加重他的伤势，他只能让Logan再抛一根绳子下来，用身上的材料做了一副临时担架，小心地用两根绳子固定着他，让Logan和Bobby从顶上缓缓地把他提上去。

看到求救人消失在断崖顶端，Scott稍稍喘了口气，打算自己也顺着爬上去。Logan在顶端拉着他的绳子，帮助他上升。任务看起来非常简单，即将完成他们甚至还开了两个无关痛痒的玩笑。可是正当走到一半，变故突然发生了。那个巨大的雪块大约是被太阳晒化，露出了裂缝，发出了令人恐惧的咔嚓声，其中有一部分即将滑落的方向就在Scott的上升路线上。

Scott停住了。任何轻微的震动都有可能导致雪块的碎裂，几吨重的雪会迎头砸在他身上。

他缓慢地呼吸了一口气，抬头望向断崖顶上，Logan也正在看着他，他的表情显然也意识到了事态的危险性，显得十分紧张。他手里攥着拴在Scott腰上的绳子，仿佛那就是他的生命线。

“Logan。”Scott深吸了口气，对着耳机轻声命令。“放手。”

“别傻了。”Logan听起来又不解又愤怒。“你知道不可能。”

“听我的，放手。”Scott注视着那越来越大的裂缝，在心里计算还有多少时间剩下。“Ororo，准备好旋风，我叫你的时候接住我。”Logan还想争辩什么，Scott无视了他，他猛地一扯绳子，把绳子从Logan手里拽出来，手脚并用地抓住凸起的岩石，以一种危险的姿势保持住微妙的平衡。

他的动作震动了雪团，一声令人胆战心惊的碎裂声轰然炸响， Scott大喊一声：“现在！” 雪块彻底地掉了下来，Scott飞快地用力一蹬断崖，靠着后座力向后一跃，绳子带着他荡了出去，他的身体避开了大部分的雪块，但另一半绳子却被下落的雪块扯住，拖着他以极快的速度回转回去，砸向断崖。

“Ororo！”他叫道。旋风托起他，堪堪在他快要撞到断崖时做了个缓冲，与此同时，最大的那个雪块从他边上擦肩而过。

Scott喘了口气，依然有许多细碎的雪块砸到他身上，但最大的危险已经过去了。

Logan很快抓住绳子把他拽了上来。

Scott刚刚爬上断崖，还没来得及喘一口气，Logan的拳头就招呼过来了。Scott没来得及避开，被他揍得头歪向一边，嘴角有了铁锈的味道。

“你发什么神经？！”Scott叫道。他转过头，看到Logan气呼呼地站在他面前。

但Logan什么话都没说，只是扔掉了手里的绳子，扭头就走，再也没看他。

Scott拍拍身上的雪，站起身来，觉得十分莫名其妙。

“他只是担心你。”Ororo在旁边小声地说。“太冒险了，不是么？如果我没来得及接住你或者你没来得及跳开，我们可能连你的尸体都找不到。而且你现在又没有能力，不能把雪块轰碎……”

“但是你接住我了，不是吗？”Scott不以为然地说。“这是最好的办法了。”

“总有一次我可能接不住你。”Ororo忧虑地说。

“不会有那一天的。”Scott拍拍她的肩宽慰他。他走向他们的求救人，Bobby正在对他施行急救措施。他刚刚醒转，正在不住地呻吟。

 

“你好，我是镭射眼，X men的队长。”Scott在他面前屈下一条膝盖。“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”他示意了一下附近的雪崩现场。“是谁伤害了你？”

那个求救人看着他，好似在仔细地辨认他。“……镭、镭射眼？”他轻声地问。

Scott点点头。

“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……！”求救人忽然哭了出来。“他们绑走了Juliet，他们逼我这样做的……！”

Scott神经一紧，刚想避开，但是已经来不及了。一条光锁缠住了他的手，下一刻他被甩了出去，抛向远处的树林，Scott只来得及听见Ororo的惊叫就飞到了半空中。急速下坠的过程他刚刚来得及看着自己即将落到地面，还没想好降落角度，一张网好似凭空出现，接住了他。

这可不太妙。虽然避免了被摔死的危险，但比起被摔死，落进有备而来的敌人手里是Scott更不愿意发生的。他开始希望镭射眼的能力能快点恢复了。

 

 

9.

Logan讨厌的事情有很多，如果要列出来估计会不止一张单子。其中前几名一定是：看无辜的人受苦，看认识的人受苦，被Scott Summers气疯。有时候这三项会结合在一起，那真是叫Logan难以忍受。

他眼睁睁看着Scott划过一道弧线，飞到了树林里，心跳都快停止了。Bobby迅速地做出冰雪橇冲了出去，Ororo也飞上了天，Logan一把抓住雪地摩托追了上去。几百米的距离他们只花了几分钟就赶到了，却生怕还不够快。

可等到他们赶到的时候Scott既没有摔成一张肉饼死在地上，也没有缺胳膊少腿，他被一张不知道是什么东西做成的网紧紧缚着，被三四个蒙面人抓住。

Bobby已经在手里生成了巨大的冰棱，Ororo也凝聚起了暴风，Logan的爪子更是早早地伸了出来，指节铮铮地发痛。

而Scott那个混蛋的反应是无视他们的存在，转身跟着那几个蒙面人走了！

他妈的他是不是不知道那几个人是哨兵？！

Logan怒吼了一声，扔掉雪地摩托扑了上去，金属爪只差一点就削掉了那只放在Scott肩上的手。

“Logan，住手！”Scott低声命令，就好像Logan会听他的似的。

Logan转身一爪子削掉了Scott身上缠绕的不知道是什么做成的网子，正正好回身又戳进另一个试图扑上来的哨兵心窝，那哨兵惨叫了一声就倒了下去，另外几个见势不妙拔腿就跑，Logan毫不犹豫地追了上去，Scott在他背后叫他回来的声音充耳不闻。

他追了很久，这些狗娘养的速度很快，他差点就追丢了，但那恼人的气味总是能够引导他发现他们的踪迹。然后突然之间他们全都消失了，与此同时眼前的树林有着不一样的波动，就好像是某种镜面反射。Logan站在那里停了下来。

“喂，Cyke，我想你可能会想过来看看这个。”他对着耳机说。却没有听到预计的回音，他又喂了两声，一点反应也没有，看样子是坏了。金刚狼耸耸肩，太依赖科技总是会有这样那样的问题。

他想了想，用爪子在旁边的树上给Scott留了个印记，就径直走了过去，那镜面反射似乎是某种隐蔽装置，Logan能闻出它背后藏着哨兵的味道。

他走到那棵哨兵消失的树前，放开感官细细侦查，Erica在他身边发出威胁的呜呜声，她抬手似乎是想碰碰那她也觉得奇怪的东西。

然后就像是毫无预兆的空间裂缝，面前的树林打开了一个口子，一条通道显现在Logan面前。

远远地Scott追上来了，他速度一向很快。“别进去，Logan！等我们一起！”镭射眼隔着距离大声喊道。但Logan能闻到通道里头传来浓郁的哨兵气味，这味道让他头皮发麻，刺激着他向前走去。可刚刚好等他迈进通道，那门就唰地关上，把其他人全都关在外头。

Logan立刻转过身想开门让Scott进来，却发现整个空间切换了，他背后根本没有门，是另一片荒野。

“……这可有点麻烦啊。”Logan呆站在那里，对着明显不属于雪地树林的景色愣了几秒，默默地想。他们真应该把Hank带上的，毛球最爱的就是这类时空转换的玩意儿了。

眼下只能往前了。他顺着味道向前走去，同时觉得后颈上的毛也渐渐开始竖起，Erica不安地呜咽，Logan伸手轻轻安抚了她。

 

走了没多久Logan开始觉得幸好是他，不是Scott走了进来。

这地方简直他妈的是哨兵的大本营！如此多的哨兵气味刺激着Logan把爪子伸了出来，同时咬紧了牙。

他大概能猜到自己闯到什么地方来了。

这里是塔。

而且他同时意识到Scott那小子也知道。

——这就是为什么Logan非常讨厌Scott的一点：镭射眼显然，在几分钟之内，不知以什么样的方式知道了那几个绑架者是来自塔的哨兵，并且做出了选择，打算亲自过来探个究竟，为此甚至无视救援——哦说不定救援也是在他考虑范围内，就他那义无反顾的背影怕是早就算好了。

Logan恨透了他总是这样计划周详，不顾自身安全。他比其他人看得更远，但从来都喜欢把别人蒙在鼓里。就连不久之前他差点被雪崩埋了他妈的他都不肯多费口舌解释一下，把Logan吓得半死。

Scott Summers是Logan认识的人里头最不会考虑到自己的。他满脑子全是计划，变量套着变量，常数乘以常数，想法是常数，感受是变量，首先算进去的一定是自己这个常数。自我奉献？也许。但Logan觉得他只是可怕地对自己缺乏认知——他甚至以为自己是哨兵过了这么多年！看起来好像规规矩矩其实极为危险，谁能胜过一个对自我并不在意的人呢？只知道他的镭射眼而忽视他的这一特性的敌人大多死相凄惨，相较他那些恐怖的计划Logan觉得自己简直如同小猫一般无害。要知道，镭射眼可是那个会在半秒内算出六种折射路径，手绑在身后也能轻松用反射给自己开锁的家伙——谁想不开去绑架他会发现他就是活生生一个pain in the ass。

Logan说不上他是对这点感到骄傲更多还是烦恼更多——考虑到他昨天晚上还在跟Scott滚床单（这部分很满意）而那混蛋一如既往地用他古怪的幽默感（他真的有幽默感！一大发现）和更古怪的脑回路把他耍得团团转（这部分不那么开心）。

 

他走进了一块宽阔的空地，同时察觉到有人封死了他后退的路，从天井下的各个出口陆续走出不同的哨兵，不少人拿了武器。这仗势真的不怎么友好。现在，Logan倒是有点期待那瘦子如果在这里会有什么样的计划了。

金属爪子出鞘，Logan环顾四周，嘴角露出一丝残酷的笑意。Scott也许有更精密的办法来套出他想知道的东西，但Logan只会这一种。而且，他非常非常在行。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

塔，在Scott幼年的时候还存在着，哨兵向导的管理所，以手段严苛神出鬼没闻名于世。任何哨兵和向导都要经过塔的注册，方便管理，向导们必须和哨兵结合，以产生哨兵或者向导的后代。Scott不记得自己的父母亲，但是想必至少有一位是向导，不然他不会继承向导的能力。

塔作为保护人类维持世界秩序的一种手段存在了很多年，出过很多英雄，做过很多伟大的事，但悲剧发生在哨兵越来越多而向导越来越少，为了争抢向导哨兵们有时候会不择手段。每一位哨兵向导的血缘关系者都被严格监控以免漏掉任何可能性。一位向导能力觉醒很晚的妇人嫁给了一个普通人，还生了两个孩子，可等塔察觉到她的存在时，她被迫和丈夫离婚，抹去一切她的社会生活痕迹，和一位塔安排好的哨兵结合，两个孩子终身被监控。类似的事情发生得太多，甚至连报纸都不再报道了。许多哨兵因为长期得不到向导的精神抚慰而情绪暴躁乃至失常，也有许多向导被迫和他们完全不了解的哨兵结合，最终生活不幸。

没有塔的保护的向导最为危险，最终塔的倒塌就是因为一位未被记录在案的年轻向导被几个疯狂的哨兵残忍地折磨致死，引起了公愤，政府迫于压力解散了塔。从此哨兵向导们失去了庇护和管理者，渐渐融入社会。

但是塔从来就没有彻底消亡，许多无处可去的哨兵向导们依然集合在一起，成为雇佣军一样的组织，X men和他们撞上过不止一回，彼此都没有什么好感，但是基于双方都是在为自己的身份奋斗，倒也勉强相安无事。一直到现在。

Scott相当确信塔的状况最近很不妙，一方面作为雇佣军的生存空间变小，越来越多的超能英雄让这份生意变得难做，另一方面哨兵们虽然数量在减少，但向导的数量下降得更快——相较于五感过分发达以至于难以控制的哨兵，向导融入社会更加容易，也更少和哨兵结合——这加剧了哨兵向导间的悬殊比例。Charles跟他提过最近有不少向导失踪的事件发生，并且怀疑塔是背后操纵这一切的力量。

 

现在，Scott站在Logan消失的地方，一时无计可施。没有接口，没有缝隙，整个空间与树林无缝对接。他很怀疑是不是有变种人参与了隐蔽，但这不是他首要要解决的问题。

等他把Logan找出来之后，Scott保证要把刚才Logan揍他的那一拳狠狠地还回去。

这个不听指挥的混蛋！

他让Bobby赶快联络教授通知剩下的X men赶来这里，他有预感这也许是场硬仗。

如果不是Logan莽撞地闯进去的话，Scott可能已经弄清楚了他们的目的，而不是像现在这样一无所知，傻乎乎地站在一片空地上发呆。Scott磨了磨牙，在Logan头上又记了一笔。

他找到一开始把他丢到这里的求救人——他叫Anthony，能力是弹力一样的绳索。Josh抖抖索索地道歉，说了没两句又开始哭，Scott耐着性子安慰他，从他断断续续的话里得知他的妻子Juliet 是个变种人向导，他自己只是个普通变种人，他们正在附近度假滑雪，被一伙突然出现的哨兵绑架，Juliet被带走，对方把他打得半死逼他向X men呼救，并且在获救后找准空隙袭击镭射眼——和Scott想得大差不差，验证了他的预测：塔正在有计划地捕捉向导们，并且早早地越过了法律的边界。

“对不起对不起……”Anthony一边哭一边抓紧Scott的手，他看起来心都碎了。“但是Juliet，我的Juliet……”

Scott安抚他。“我们会带她回来的。我保证。”

 

他们花了三个半小时几乎掘地三尺，但一无所获。与此同时Blackbird载着第二批X men到来。Jean首先跳下了飞机，飞奔过来，Scott给了她一个宽慰的拥抱。

“我没事，其他人也没事，除了那只从不听话的金刚狼，但我相信他一时半会死不了，那些对付他的人才会更头痛些。”Scott说。他皱起眉头看向Jean。“教授没通知你们？这次你和Kitty都需要回避一下，他们的目的是向导，尤其是那些未结合的。”

“那你呢？”Jean担忧地问。“你的向导能力还不稳定，我留下或许有所帮助。”

Scott摇摇头。“我能保护好我自己。”Jean露出了不赞同的表情。

Kitty也坚决地表示她不需要被特殊对待。Scott只好让Peter（钢力士）紧跟着她。Hank拿出仪器正在对空间进行扫描，他很快找到了入口，但无法从外面打开。

“有一定的禁制，只有符合条件的人才能进入。”他看向Scott。“我试了下，大约是跟哨兵向导的体质有关系。”

Scott略一思忖，面对着众人下令：“Kitty和Peter，你们俩结伴进去，先弄清楚门那边有没有埋伏，我有感觉可能不是这么简单的一扇门，估计有复杂的空间结构在里面。然后 Peter留在里面，Kitty 出来，以Peter为坐标用能力带Hank进去。Hank，搞清楚门的结构，想法打开它，我们再一起进去。”他看向钢力士。“Peter，保护好Kitty。别让其他哨兵碰着她。我只给你们十五分钟。十五分钟一到，无论成不成功都要撤出来。”

Kitty和Peter点点头。他们的精神动物，一只山猫和一只黑猩猩出现在空地上。凭空滑开一扇门，两人走了进去，门在他们身后又无声地关上，空间恢复了正常。

 

令人焦灼的十五分钟过去得很快，门忽地打开，Kitty跌跌撞撞地跑出来，Jean一把扶住她，稳住她的身体。“怎么样？”Scott上前问道。

“像迷宫一样。”Kitty喘了口气，摊开双手。“镭射眼的猜测是对的，里面并没有别的敌人在等着，但是整个空间都在动，每一刻门都会变化，连通到不同的地方，我暂时还没搞清楚有什么规律。”

Scott点点头，看向Hank，Hank已经拿好了仪器准备出发。“祝你好运，伙计。”他拍拍野兽的肩。很快Hank和Kitty一起消失在空间另一端。

 

他们离开后Scott一直注视着他们消失的地方，直到Jean走过来跟他说话：“我给你带来了这个，想你可能会需要。”她的手上是Scott放在学校里的战斗用护目镜。

“噢谢谢。”Scott接过，调整了一下，但并没有急着戴上眼睛，只是戴在额头上。

“真遗憾，还想多看一看你的眼睛。”Jean叹了口气。“还有多少时间？”

Scott看了下表。“两个小时又四十三分钟。”他说道，看向Jean。“但我会永远记得你有非常漂亮的绿眼睛。”

Jean脸上一红，她有点害羞地偏过头去。“别学Logan说话，”她撇撇嘴说。“我还没有消气呢。”

“我会给你一个揍他的机会的。”Scott微笑着说。“千万不要客气。”

他们一起站着说了一会儿话，直到空间的门被一个大汗淋漓的野兽打开。“我只能控制两分钟。你们是进来还是待在外面？”Hank不怎么耐烦地撑在门口。Kitty和Peter站在他身后。

Scott直起身来，环顾四周。他的老朋友们：Jean，Ororo，Hank，还有新的X men：Bobby，Rogue，Kitty，Peter。雪后初晴的阳光照射着他们，每一个人的面容都清晰闪亮。他们曾经一起学习、战斗，为了变种人更好的未来，他们也即将一起战斗，把生命悬于彼此手中。而Scott Summers是他们的队长，他们信任他。他永不孤独。

Scott把他们真实的样子一一刻入心里，保证自己永远都会记得。他们看着他，静静地等待着下一步。

“走吧，X men。让我们大干一场 (Let’s do it.)。”镭射眼说，抬手压下了护目镜，血红重新笼罩视野，他转身走进门里。

 

10.

Logan发现他迷路了。

他已经路过相同的走道第三次，那上面他留下的三道爪印明明白白地就像在嘲笑他。这鬼地方简直让人绝望。Logan抽了抽鼻子，被更多的血腥味几乎呛了个跟头。

他揍趴了二十余个哨兵，自己也受了不少伤，愈合起来都费了不少事。从他们嘴里得不到什么东西，那些疯狂的家伙简直就跟不要命一样地扑上来，哨兵本能或者其他，就连金属爪子砍在他们身上都似乎毫无所觉。

Logan讨厌这样，同时又有点可怜他们。都是些屏障支离破碎，被本能指使的家伙，太久没得到向导的抚慰，已经开始有精神失常的倾向了。

Logan作为活过一个多世纪的哨兵，在塔倒塌之前也曾属于塔的一员，受塔的加拿大分支管理，他比任何活在世上的人都要清楚这鬼地方绝对不是简单的哨兵向导管理所这么清白。塔的一切都隐藏在暗处，他们是最神秘的组织，尤其是他们的总部，从未被公开发现，曾经只有少数的精英哨兵和向导知道它的存在。这也就是为什么Logan站在这里还会迷路的缘故——现在看来，这里已经变成被社会驱逐的哨兵们的避难所了。

那些浓郁的血腥味，被抓走的向导们，针对镭射眼的袭击……哨兵们都是自恃高人一等的物种，快要消亡的哨兵们为了延续血脉可是什么都做得出来。如果Logan真的相信变种人是人类的未来，那哨兵向导们这样不稳定的存在早就应当埋葬在过去。所以无论这群家伙在试图做什么，最好不要让Logan发现他们是在做人体实验，否则他可不会因为曾经受塔管辖而手下留情。

 

可是眼下，Logan觉得，比起找到隐藏的地下实验室，他最需要找到的是怎么回去的路。

整个空间好像经常在重组，他明明记得走道A旁边接着的是三个房间，可是转过转角就变成四个了。他能感觉到有人在看着他，也经常感觉到有人从他附近经过，可等他过去就发现什么都没有了。这真是让Logan十分窝火。

Erica也暴躁得不行，大概是之前的打斗让她兴奋了起来，可一转眼人全都消失了，让她一肚子火气没处发，现在只能呲出獠牙警惕地四处嗅嗅。

像没头苍蝇一样转了很多圈，Logan早就不知道自己在塔的第几层，他隐约好像听见了Rogue的声音，但找过去的时候又没有。为了防止遗忘，他在自己走过的每一个转角都划上了记号，结果转了差不多一个钟头之后他对着墙上两个相交的记号干瞪眼——原本的路消失了，变成了一堵墙。

Logan十分火大地朝那堵墙踢了一脚发泄他的不满。出乎他的意料之外，那墙移动了，不仅移动了，还把地面露了出来，两旁的墙壁竖起——变成了一个房间。

Logan瞪着那个房间，无名火烧得更旺。其他哨兵的味道让他烦躁，找不到回去的路让他焦虑，血腥味让他皮肤发痒。他为了揍趴那些哨兵感官全开了太久，如今有点不太能收回去，过多的信息冲击着他的感官，变得如白噪音一般令人头痛欲裂，他甚至能感觉到他心里的屏障在摇摇欲坠。该死的，他觉得他要是继续在这个令人疯狂的地方待下去，他也会变成和那些哨兵一样精神失常。

之前和Scott的浅层标记帮助Logan加固了屏障，但同时也留下了更深的缝隙——他渴求向导的抚慰，他渴求有人可以安抚他因为感知过载而疼痛的神经。Logan作为哨兵实在活了很久，他以为他早就习惯了感知太过发达导致的疼痛，他为此脾气暴躁了很多年，但除了向导，靠自己永远没法缓解这份会随着日积月累越来越强烈的焦灼。

 

Logan走进了房间。他实在已经快被这个不断变化的空间弄疯了，没心思考虑为啥会突然出现一个房间。他一屁股坐在地上，打算歇一下再继续，实在不行一直沿着直线走总能走到尽头。

就是在那时，Erica突然竖起了耳朵，直起了身子。Logan金属爪立刻出鞘，感官近乎全开，严阵以待着下一个敌人。

浓浓的血腥味和其他哨兵刺鼻的信息素悬浮在空中，空间在变动，石块和泥土摩擦的声音刺耳至极，白噪音忽远忽近，轰鸣着试图撕裂他的屏障，一时间竟让他无法对实际世界产生实感。Logan咬紧了牙，努力让意识回来，等待着即将到来的战斗，却怎么也无法集中精神。

他等了很久——也许只有几秒，可他已经开始对时间和空间缺乏意识了——空气里飘来一丝Logan熟悉的但绝对不想在这里闻到的气味——一只白隼扑扇着翅膀飞了进来。

Erica毫不迟疑地飞扑了上去，一个漂亮的腾跃把那鸟儿抓进了怀里。白隼挣扎了下，没挣扎开，就任由猞猁抱着她一个劲猛舔了。

“Arandt？”Logan吃惊地开口，收起了爪子。他跪坐下来，看着Arandt被猞猁弄乱了羽毛，风尘仆仆一脸疲惫的样子，一时间涌起想要碰碰她的欲望，手伸了出去，却犹豫了。

直接触碰别人的精神动物是极其危险的，相当于对方的精神赤身裸体地在你面前毫无遮挡。通过精神动物对本人施加伤害太容易不过了，最亲密的哨兵向导也不一定会触碰对方的精神动物。Logan不确定他和Scott的关系有没有到那一步。

然而Arandt低低地鸣叫了一声，把头靠向他的手。Logan的心跳开始加速。他能感觉到一些暖融融的气息顺着Arandt的羽毛传了过来。Erica在她身后伏下，用鼻子轻轻地顶了顶白隼，把她推向Logan的手，Logan屏住了呼吸，非常缓慢地把她抱了起来。

他并不能实际地接触到羽毛，只能感受到一团温热的重量。那温热撩拨着他心里的屏障，Logan几乎能立刻感觉到屏障的阵阵颤抖。他低头把自己的鼻子放进Arandt的羽毛里，深深地呼吸——Scott迷人的向导信息素味道渗入他的五脏六腑，几乎是瞬间就抚慰了他焦躁的心情。清爽又温暖的气味占据了他的感官，舒缓了他脑子里因为感知过载产生的恼人白噪音。

一切都回到了原位，他重回现实。

他小心地抚摸Arandt的羽毛，Arandt在他手掌里动了动脑袋，Logan发现自己在不由自主地微笑。Erica抓着他的膝盖直起身来，用舌头给Arandt舔弄颈部的羽毛。Logan把她也揽进怀里，Arandt动了动，调整了一下姿势，伸开她的一边翅膀盖住Erica。

“好了小鸟儿，现在告诉我，瘦子想干什么？”他用指尖勾起Arandt的喙，轻轻地弹了一下。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Scott在眼睛刚开始发热的时候就支走了Peter、Kitty和Rogue。

“我的能力快要恢复了。”他对着剩下的几个人说。

Hank严肃地看着他。“你知道这意味着……”

“知道，意味着我会变成一颗信息炸弹在这个全是哨兵的塔里炸开。”Scott接住他的话。“但更重要的是，Hank，你对这个空间怎么想？我们要怎么才能确定自己的方位？”

“这个空间非常像个倒置的圆锥轮盘。”Hank说。“一共有九层，每一层都有30%的空间处于不规则变化当中。其他的部分则以规律的速度旋转移动，每一层移动的速率应该都不太相同，通往外部空间的门会随机把进来的人传到最上层的固定空间里 。最外层罩了一层能量层，我不能确定是变种人能力还是某种高科技，只知道它是联通塔内部和外部空间的关键，它能直接将塔连接到世界各个地方。我们现在甚至不能知道我们在美国或者大西洋底，因为我们是被传送进来的，塔的位置我们没法确定。因为整个空间都在运转，进来的门和出去的门并不一样，我们需要找到针对外界的绝对坐标才能确保我们能回到原来的地方。这样大体量的空间运转一定会有一根核心的轴，也是最稳固的地方，我们只能在那里找到绝对坐标。”

Scott思考了一会儿。“Hank，Ororo，你们留在这一层，两条对角线相交就能找到轴心，找到之后守在那里，研究清楚这个空间是怎么运转的，等着我们回来。”他深吸了口气。“听着，这次的任务目标不是毁掉塔，是救出Juliet和其他被绑架的变种人向导。尽可能少惹哨兵——虽然不太可能，但至少在我们把人都救出来之前不要毁了这个空间，我可不想莫名其妙出现在大西洋底或者别的什么地方。”

“那Logan怎么办？”Jean问道。

“Logan的事情交给我。”Scott干脆地说。“Hank，联络Kitty他们，让他们从下一层开始找被困的向导，尽量往中心部分找。无论我这边发生什么，不要跟过来。”Ororo想要说什么，Scott只是认真地看着她，直到她点头答应。

“Jean和Bobby，跟着我，我们沿纵轴往下去，从外围开始找，我有种感觉，这些哨兵会把向导困在最底层。”

 

他们一起下了三层楼，一个哨兵都没有遇上。终于Scott的眼睛烧灼得难以忍受，而空气中传来鸟儿扑扇翅膀的声音。

“Arandt……”Scott恍惚了一下，那鸟儿轻盈地收拢翅膀，落在他的肩上，亲昵地用翅膀刷过他的脸。他沉浸在这失而复得的喜悦中，直到Jean叫他才清醒。

“Scott！”Jean小声地提醒他。Scott这才意识到他们停了下来，Bobby正焦急地看着他，不明白发生了什么。Scott歉意地笑笑，抬起手臂，对着白隼说：“去找Erica。” 

他待还要说什么，Jean急急地打断了他。“这很危险，Scott！”她担心地抓住他的手，Alexandra也拦住了Arandt。“如果被其他哨兵的精神动物抓到Arandt，对你造成的后果不可估量……”

Scott停顿了一瞬。“Arandt是世界上眼睛最好的鸟。”他安静地说，轻抚白隼的羽毛，并没有看向她。“要在这样的环境里找到那只走失的猫，只有她才做得到。”

他的表情说明了什么，Jean愣住了，松开了他的手。“……你是为了他才恢复能力的吗？”她问道，声音有点颤抖。

Scott没有立刻回答。他再次看向Arandt，轻声嘱咐：“要轻，要快，要小心。”他一抖手臂，Arandt振翅而飞，白色的身影很快消失在黑黢黢的通道里。

然后他转回头，看向Jean。“我会为你，为Hank，为需要的人做相同的事。”

但Jean只是微微苦笑，什么话也没有说。

 

他们继续往前。走了没几步，随着向导能力的恢复，Scott感知到了越来越多的哨兵。他们的情绪如同爆炸了一样向他传来，兴奋的、震惊的、渴求的、痛苦的、疯狂的……嗡嗡嗡嗡，在他头脑里冲他吼叫。Scott不由得踉跄了一下。Jean紧紧扶住他。“控制住，Scott！”她低声道，强力的心灵感应在Scott心里回荡。“只专注于我的声音，听着——合上你的屏障，别去关注那些声音！”

“好的，谢谢你，Jean。”Scott咬了咬牙，努力驱逐不断传来的哨兵情绪。“赶快走！”他对Bobby说。“我们时间不多，赶在这群疯子找到我们之前快找到Juliet他们！”

他们飞跑了起来。

 

在哨兵们正式出现之前，他们的精神动物已经跃跃欲试了，一只蜥蜴窜了出来，又是一只蜜蜂，不知从哪里还冒出一只地鼠，Jean暗骂了一声，Alexandra变成了凤凰，燃烧了起来，驱逐试图靠近他们的精神动物。

“Jean，别管他们！”Scott一边跑一边叫。“省点力气！”

他们又跑过一层，血腥味越来越浓，哨兵们的情绪几乎已经不能掩盖了。

第一个出现的哨兵很快就被镭射光轰飞了出去，但第二个第三个正在迅速出现，还有在背后包抄他们的。他们飞快地配合起来，Scott在前用镭射光开道，Bobby殿后用冰阻挡，Jean在中间用凤凰清理精神动物，并且试图用空中移物帮助他们阻挡子弹和其他什么Scott和Bobby没法挡下的东西。

在这样默契的协作下他们又跑了一阵，打退了好几拨围攻。但Jean渐渐显现出疲态，她的额头上有汗珠，一直保持Alexandra的凤凰态耗费了她太多力量。趁着躲避攻击的间隙Scott一把抓过她和Bobby，躲进最近的一个房间里。

“Jean，你还好吗？” Jean的头发都已经湿了，Scott有些心疼地把她湿透的刘海拨到她的耳后。

“还行，休息一下就好了。”Jean勉强自己微笑。但是她脸色苍白，睫毛上都是汗。

Scott看了看外面，让Bobby先守着门口，折回身握住Jean的肩膀。“上一次你跟我说过向导可以使用映射的事情，你还记得吗？”他问道。

Jean点点头，不明白他这时候提出这个是什么意思。

“现在你能教我吗？”Scott尽力使自己的声音平和地发问。“我注意到你刚才有用过映射让我们避开一个哨兵。如果可以的话我想尽快学会，这样也许可以引走一些麻烦。”

Jean想了想，然后拉过他的手。“用说的有点麻烦，我直接用心灵感应演示给你看吧。”

Scott闭上眼睛，感受Jean轻柔地进入他的思想。

“所谓映射，就是强行进入别人的感知通道，把你脑子里的印象放进他脑子里。”Jean柔柔地演示给他看。“我给那个哨兵注入的印象是我们往另一个方向跑了。所以他才会追过去。”她详细地给Scott解释了她的做法。

“听起来感觉像是心灵感应者做的事情。这只对具有感知通道的哨兵向导有用还是对所有人都有用？”结束了演示之后Scott问。

“严格来说其实对所有人都有用，但是哨兵向导的感知通道更为敏感，普通人的已经退化了，所以映射对我们来说更明显一些。”

Scott点点头。Jean打算起身，Scott按住了他，Jean正疑惑，他抬手抚过她的脸颊。“Jean，你最喜欢的地方是哪里？”他忽然开口问道。

Jean眨了眨眼睛想了下。“学院那边的草坪吧，我们曾经在那里约会过。”

Scott微笑了起来。“我也很喜欢。你知道，虽然我看不见蓝天白云的颜色，但我能感受得到那里的风很暖，阳光也很舒服。你躺在我的身边，非常放松……”

Jean微微晃了一下，感觉有些困倦，“……怎么回事？”她抬手捂住额头，Scott依然在为她描述那片草坪的舒适美好，直到Jean脸上抗拒的表情终于放松，眼睛也渐渐合上。Scott扶住她，慢慢把她放平。

“好好休息一下，Jean。”Scott咬紧了牙，汗水从他额头上滴下。用他并不熟练的向导能力给一个具有心灵感应能力的成熟向导做映射可不是一件容易的事情，只能让她自己开放感知通道让Scott进来，学习映射是个不错的主意。他伸手抚摸Jean的头发，帮她理齐刘海。“辛苦了……我爱你。”他轻声地说，把一个吻印在她头顶。

他摇摇晃晃地站起身来，差点摔倒，过度映射的后遗症让他的脑袋一阵阵地发疼——第一次使用这种能力他还没有完全适应，只希望不会给Jean带来伤害。Bobby一把扶住了他，表情忧虑。

“嗨，Bobby，没事的。”Scott站起身来，拍拍他的肩。“你就守在这里，在Jean醒来之前不要让任何人靠近。”他再一次回头看向倒在地上的Jean。“然后你们就去找Peter，和他们会合之后去顶层的轴心找Hank，他应该已经制住了那里。下面的事情交给我了。”

“Scott……”Bobby还想说些什么。Scott用拳头敲了下他的胸膛。“嗨，别摆出这副样子。”他安抚地笑笑。“镭射眼可没那么容易对付。”

 

他丢下Bobby和Jean继续往前。

没走多远就有新的哨兵上前来，Scott直接用镭射光把他轰飞了。他能感觉到心跳越来越急促，哨兵们的情绪在骚扰着他，没有Jean在旁边用心灵感应保护他，他越来越难以集中精神。那些渴望和疯狂的情绪令他感到恶心，头晕脑胀，他甚至射失了好几次，差点反射到自己身上。

Scott握紧了拳头，头依然一阵一阵地疼，眼前的视线好几次出现了模糊，他在心里估算着距离还有多远——他必须得撑住，现在只剩他一人了。Logan不知身在何处，Juliet在受苦，或许还有其他变种人也在受苦，他如果不继续，就没人可以救他们了……而镭射眼最不能容忍的就是有变种人在什么地方受着苦，他却无能为力。

他的脚步虚浮，仿佛踩在云朵上，Scott不得不边扶着墙边前进，通道似乎不见尽头，但不远处又不知哪个角落里突然冒出一个哨兵，他的情绪如此近距离地直接进入Scott的感知通道，干扰着他，Scott甚至没法抬起手来调整护目镜上的调节器……

忽然间，他觉得心里的屏障震了一下，好像在共鸣一般轻轻颤动。有什么涌了进来，带着森林的风和雪的寒意，包裹住他的心，替他阻挡了多余的声音。

Scott缓缓地吐出一口气。不想承认这从周身泛起的温暖感觉叫做安全感。

——Arandt找到Erica了。而且，Logan触碰了她。

他闭了闭眼睛，放任自己沉浸在这种令人沉醉的安全感里，完整的一秒。

 

当然，鉴于目前这种状况完全是Logan造成的（是他不听指挥，是他打乱了Scott的计划，是他陷进了塔，使得Scott不得不拖着一整队X men闯进来，不得不呆在这个全是哨兵味道的鬼地方浑身难受，不得不把Kitty和Jean也牵连了，所以所有的错都是Logan的），这点温暖并不能减少Scott对他的愤怒。Scott想着，摇了摇头。他睁开眼睛，嘴角扬起微笑，飞快地轰飞那个试图攻击他的哨兵。

他还是会揍他。等他找到他时，狠狠地把他揍倒在地，然后如果Logan不亮爪子的话，他或许会给他一个吻。

 

 

（我能说我就是为了这一章才搞的这篇文吗！暴了2K……求爱的表扬~ ）

 

11.

Logan一路跟着Arandt跑，Erica跟在他身边。Arandt带着他七扭八绕穿过许多弯路和岔道，刚刚来得及在Scott被几个哨兵钉在地上时救了他。

“救了他”是个婉转的词，事实上大约用“撕了他们”可能是更适当的描述。Logan不记得详细过程，大概又是他暴怒发狂血肉横飞不太雅观，因为通常他不记得详细过程的打斗大多以此收场。

等他清醒的时候一切已经结束了，Scott倒在地上喘气，Logan站着喘气。两人相顾无言了一会儿，Logan才渐渐把血液里那些翻滚着的愤怒抚平了下去。他抹了一把脸上的血，又在裤子上把手上的血蹭蹭干净才伸手给Scott，Scott抓住他的手站起来。

“你还好……”Logan一句话还没说完，那瘦子就一个拳头飞上来，重重地打到他脸上，把他打得后退了两步。

“这一拳是为了还你揍我的。”Scott一边活动着手腕一边说。“啧，骨头真硬。”

“操，瘦子！”Logan郁闷地擦过嘴角的血丝。“你就不能对救你的人心怀感激吗？”

Scott又冲上来想给他一拳，被Logan扳住手腕死死抓住。“你他妈干嘛？！”

“这是为了你惹的这堆破事。”Scott见打不着他，抬腿重重扫了Logan一脚，差点把他踢飞了出去。

Logan气得几乎伸出爪子，但看到Scott累得脚步都不太稳的样子就忍住没动。他倒是没有料到Scott几步上前，扯住他的衣领，一口咬住他的嘴唇。“……这个才是为你救我。”一个包含了气喘吁吁、牙齿撕咬和诅咒暗骂的吻结束之后Scott说。

“操你！”Logan冲他竖中指，依然十分不爽。Scott闻声停住了，转过身从上到下扫视了他一眼，露出一个笑，Logan不知怎地觉得他有点咬牙切齿。

他们走进最近的一条通道，Scott随手打开一扇门，看也不看用镭射光一通扫射，里面一个哨兵吓得屁滚尿流地跑了出来，头都不回地跑远了。

“进来。”Scott偏偏头示意Logan。Logan迟疑了一下才走上前，觉得这家伙的戾气今天真的不是一般地重。

“喂，瘦子，你没事吧？”他抬手想拍拍他，Scott躲开了。等Logan一进门，他就把门关上并且上了锁。房间里有一张床，一张椅子，一张桌子，是个非常简单的单人宿舍。Scott站在中间一动不动，等着Logan上前。

“怎么了？”Logan现在是真的有点担心了。“刚才那几个人没对你怎么样吧？我来得及……”

Scott什么话也没说，只是把他推到床上。Logan半撑起腰，Scott就扑了上来，抓住他的肩，吻他的嘴唇。

他的气息有些紊乱，但依然诱人地要命，Logan花了点工夫才能控制自己不要立刻把他按在床上进行标记。

“嗨，发生什么了？”他阻止Scott解他的衣服，捧住他的脸看向他的眼睛，现在虽然被护目镜挡住了，但他知道那双漂亮的蓝眼睛正在观察着他。“你还好吗？”

“和我连接。”Scott死板着脸说。他一屁股坐在Logan身上，Logan条件反射地托住他的腿。

“什么？”Logan愣了一下。“听着，Cyke，你是个很迷人的向导，作为情人来说虽然有点暴力我总体还是挺满意的，但是……Fuck！你干什么！”

“……你知道吗，金刚狼？”Scott压住他，用舌头舔他的耳垂，用低沉的气声在他耳朵里说话。Logan不幸地发现自己几乎是一瞬间就硬了起来。“我想了很久要怎么才能让你听从命令团队行动，后来发现没有比这个更好的办法了。你是哨兵，对吧？我是向导。多好啊，我们连接以后再也不用担心每次我叫你不听，惹出一堆破事叫我给你擦屁股。”

“……你是在生气吗瘦子？”Logan从他的语气里本能地听出了某些令人生畏的东西。

Scott抬起头来，冲他甜蜜地微笑，Logan顿时觉得压力重重。“不，我心情非常好，一想到以后你都会乖乖听我的就愉悦得不得了。”

“你就是在生气！”Logan试图把他从身上扒下来。但是……噢……这小混蛋闻起来真是太迷人。之前舒缓镇静他的气味从Scott身上源源不断地传来，包裹着他，他不知不觉地把Scott抱得更紧，感觉心中的屏障在阵阵颤抖。千万缕白色的细细光带正从屏障外渗入，想要把它打开。他甚至已经开始不自觉地和他摩擦，Scott咬住他的耳垂，尖尖的牙齿刺痛了他。

花了点工夫努力镇定神智，Logan勉强把自己从他身上扯开，喘着粗气看向Scott。“喂听着瘦子，我通常不说抱歉，我不知道你为什么这么生气，因此我勉强承认我很抱歉。你冷静冷静，这个连接是一辈子的事，你确定……？”

Scott顿了顿，看了他一眼，什么话也没说，从他身上站起身来，一条拉链直拉到底，把制服转身脱了个干净。然后他跪坐在床上，Logan目瞪口呆地看着他以常人难以达到的柔韧从背后把手伸进了后穴里。

“噢幸好你昨天晚上做得够狠，不怎么需要扩展。”那家伙低声嘀咕。

“……你是真的气疯了对吧？”

“Logan？”Scott抬起脸来，看向Logan。他的手指依然以令人疯狂的姿势插在自己身体里，他的护目镜却闪过了一线危险的红色光芒。“闭嘴然后过来做。”

Logan飞快地脱掉了制服——脱裤子的时候有点困难因为他已经硬得发痛。他扶住Scott，抓住他的肩，试图透过护目镜认真地看他的眼睛。“……你确定明天早上不会因为这个用镭射光轰我的脑袋？”他还想再说些什么，Scott已经把手指抽了出来，他抬起腰，对准Logan坚硬的勃起，磨蹭着一坐到底，Logan剩下的话就全部咽回了肚里。

Logan差点就因为他的动作射了出来，Scott体内是他熟悉的又紧又热，他立刻就感觉屏障战栗着，裂缝缕缕丛生，许多的光透了过来，戳得他的心又暖又疼。他心里有什么在剧烈地撞击着屏障，想要跑去光那里，他的屏障距离碎裂不过须臾。与此同时Scott掐住他的肩，咬紧了牙，喘着粗气贴着他的耳朵说话，声音又低又哑。“……Logan，现在门外有三百个想做我哨兵的人，你是愿意继续做下去呢还是在这里废话？还是你觉得我们太草率？放心，回去我会送你玫瑰花的。”

“Fuck you！”Logan忍无可忍，抬手掐住他的脖子，狠狠地咬了上去。白光彻底穿透了他的屏障，一片汪洋，Scott发出了令人愉悦的细细抽气声。

Logan能感觉到一道光带代替了屏障在他们之间形成。一开始很细小，随后由于他们的兴奋变得越来越宽，变得如同海洋一样，一圈一圈地波动，包围着他们，每一次抽插都能感受到它的轻颤，把他们的情绪交织在一起，传达给对方，双重地加深了他们的兴奋。

Logan从来没有这样清醒，也从来没有这样迷醉，那些自他哨兵能力觉醒的那刻起就从不停息的白噪音在不知不觉间消亡了，他的感官不再因为过度负载而疼痛不堪，他的注意力变得极其集中。一切变得清晰极了。他能看到他的向导鼻尖上最细小的绒毛被汗水打湿，他能听见他的向导喉间声带振动空气摩擦最细微的叹息，他能闻到他的向导身上那海洋、柠檬、鼠尾草以及苹果派的味道在汗水、前液和他自己的信息素冲击下每一个分子被改变的过程。他又想快一些，更深更狠地得到更多的快感，又想慢一些，把这个美妙的过程无限延长，这矛盾本身都成了一种甜蜜美好的折磨。

他再也不可能放开手了。这种清澈的感官几乎令他喉头梗塞，他终于从那么多年的白噪音折磨中解脱。他甚至从不曾意识到哨兵的能力究竟可以达到怎样的程度——直到这一刻。

“上帝啊。”他叹息出声，抬手摘掉了Scott脸上的护目镜，一手捂住他的眼睛一手抓住他的下巴，用尽他笨拙的肢体所能允许的一切温柔吻他。Scott湿漉漉的睫毛在他手下轻颤，唇舌间发出窒息一般的喘息。

以及炽热，炽热，炽热。他用每一个感官全部开放着感受他的向导，每一点抚摸、挤压、绞紧、摩擦、抽插，每一下亲吻、抽气、轻颤、咒骂、呻吟、噬咬，全都 在他们身上带来双倍的兴奋，白光颤抖着几乎就要炸开……

Scott抓住他的肩膀，高高地仰起头，发出一声无声的尖叫，无法抑制地张开了眼睛，一道Logan平生所见过最绚烂的红光划过天花板，照亮了整个空间，比最红艳的朝阳还要闪耀，又迅速地消失。天崩地裂。

Logan一口咬住Scott的脖颈，金属爪完全伸出张开，护住他的身体不被掉落的石块砸到。白光瞬间没顶，他喘息着射了出来。

整个房间的屋顶都在陆续坍塌，Scott倒在他身上，一时还没从余韵中回来，Logan眼前依然白光闪烁，但显然他的感官功能恢复得更快，刚刚来得及在一块天花板掉下来的时候抱着Scott滚到地上。Scott被颠了一下，明显地清醒了点。Logan伏在他身上，为他挡住可能的灰尘和落石。

落石过了一会儿才停住，Logan赶紧抓起两人的制服和Scott的护目镜，一把拽住Scott就冲了出去。

他们躲进最近的一条暗道，Logan可能这辈子穿衣服都没这么快，随时警惕着这么大的声响会不会引来敌人。Scott在他身边也飞快地行动，Logan能听见拉链最后完美顺畅地拉到顶端的轻微“咔”一声。 

“你闻起来味道没那么大了。”Logan吸吸鼻子，满意地发现Scott现在闻起来像一枚被包裹得很好的梅子，那些诱人的味道被Logan的气味中和了之后变得很淡，只有凑到很近才能闻到。

“那当然，不然你以为我为什么会在任务中途跑来跟你干这个事？”Scott已经彻底清醒了，不以为然地说。他伸展了下身体，让衣服穿得更贴身一些，细瘦结实的肌肉包裹在紧身衣里，犹如雕塑一般优美。Logan满怀着一种温暖的爱意看着他的向导。

“你不知道这一路过来被几百个哨兵的情绪骚扰的感觉有多糟糕！现在至少那些哨兵不会只冲着我来了。”那家伙还在继续补充，看向外面。“可以出去了吗？”

Logan停顿了三秒钟，然后重重地巴了一下他的脑袋。Erica在旁边非常应景地叫了一声。

“干什么？！”Scott一边调整被Logan弄歪的眼镜一边叫起来。

“我乐意。”Logan哼了一声，在他之前走出了暗道。

他们俩刚走出去就发现有些不对。Logan敏锐地注意到空气里尘土和霉菌的味道异常严重，而且还远远地传来危险的断裂声。有人在喊叫，许多人在奔跑。

Logan看向Scott，Scott点点头，已经完全是镭射眼的冷静表情。

“先到最底楼，找到被囚禁的向导们，然后去中轴，Hank他们会在那里接应。”Scott说道，已经开始往前跑。Logan跟上他。

他们躲过几个哨兵，又继续往下，Logan循着空气里的血腥味领着Scott在迷宫般的空间里穿行，Arandt在前方瞭望，Erica在身后警戒，他们的肩偶尔相擦，带来连接的阵阵跳跃。

“喂瘦子，我觉得不太对劲……”Logan在抓住Scott躲过从前方跑来的一队哨兵后压低了声音说。

“我也觉得……”Scott点点头。“他们完全没搭理我们？”

“我不觉得你的信息素淡到了这样的程度。”Logan说。“而且对我也没有攻击意图？这不符合常理。”

Scott想了想。“先不管那么多，我们救人要紧。”

他们从隐蔽处走了出来，没走几步一个慌里慌张的人抱了一个大包跑了过来，撞到Logan身上，手里的东西散落一地。Logan扶住了他，一点微弱的乳酪混合芫荽的味道传了过来。他的头上趴了一只花栗鼠，看上去奄奄一息。Logan立刻辨认出这是个向导。

“嘿，嘿，你还好吗？”Logan帮助他站起来，Scott则帮他捡起地上的东西，一些相片，文件之类的东西。

花栗鼠向导似乎本能地对Scott更加亲近一些，躲开了Logan的手。Scott和Logan对视了一眼——这是他们进塔以来碰到的第一个向导。Logan退后，Scott上前帮他把东西收好，和颜悦色地问：“发生什么了？怎么这么着急？你的哨兵呢？”

“我可没你这么好福气有专属哨兵。”花栗鼠向导露出一个勉强的笑。“我是‘安慰剂’，那些哨兵现在光顾着自己，没空管我……”他突然露出一个警觉的表情扫视了一眼两人。“我从来没在塔里见过你们，你们是什么人？”

“哨兵。”Scott指了指Logan。“和向导。”他又指了指自己。“我们今天刚来塔里报道，上头叫我们来底下找地方休息，结果一个接应的人都没有，发生什么了？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来诚恳又动人。

“那你们可是挑了一个糟糕的日子过来。”花栗鼠向导咧嘴一笑。“不知道什么人毁掉了中心轴的一根重要螺栓，半个塔都快塌了。上面的人全都吓坏了，哨兵们急着要出去，但顶层中轴又不知怎地被一群闯进来的变种人占领了，现在交火得可热闹呢。”他握住Scott的手肘。“嗨，听着，别对塔抱太大幻想，我也是被他们忽悠进来的，但这里福利没他们宣传的那么好，你还算好的，自己带了哨兵进来，像我这种没哨兵的只能做‘安慰剂’，那滋味可不好受，我进来一个月瘦了20磅！可算是我运气好，现在终于逮到一个没哨兵看着的空隙可以逃出去了！”

Logan皱起了眉头。“安慰剂”这个词让他有点不太好的联想。

“你知道其他的向导人在哪里吗？”Scott追问道。

“有自己哨兵的全住在第八层，像我这种没哨兵的在第九层，哦对了，别去第九层中楼，相信我，你不会想去看的。”花栗鼠向导做了个苦脸。“说真的，你们真的打算留在塔里吗？这地方没什么好的，只剩下一群精神失常的哨兵和使用过度的向导。你们可以跟我一起逃出去，现在还来得及……”

Logan扶了下他。“感谢你的建议。”花栗鼠向导努力地不在他的触碰之下瑟缩。“我们还有点别的事情要办，现在不能离开。”他做了个手势指了指身后的岔路口。“顺便告诉你，最好不要走右边那条通道，我们刚在那里撞见一队哨兵。”

花栗鼠向导感激地点点头，抱住他的包往左边跑了去。

Logan转回头看向Scott。Scott脸上有了点忧虑的神色。“‘安慰剂’？”他轻声地重复。

“强迫一个向导面对多个哨兵进行精神安抚甚至连接。”Logan从牙缝里挤出话来。“他的向导能力已经被摧残了，你注意到他的精神动物了吗？”

Scott点点头。“我感觉不太好。”他低声说，脸色有点苍白。Logan握住他的肩膀，让一些安慰的力量通过连接传达过去。

他们一起继续向前，陆续有哨兵从他们身边跑过，但没有跟他们发生冲突，最终他们到达了底层的中央天井。与此同时大地震颤的感觉越来越强烈了，建筑物坍塌和人叫喊的声音此起彼伏，烟尘越来越浓烈，Logan不得不用手捂住鼻子以免吸进太多的粉尘破坏感官。

他们一起抬头望去，巨大的中轴矗立在中央天井正中，每一层都有许多通道和平台和它相连，复杂的机械结构带动着整个空间旋转运动，足以容纳上千人。难以想象这地方已经存续好几百年，作为塔的本部庇护了一代又一代的哨兵和向导。

但是现在这个古老的建筑看起来并不太妙，从第七层边缘有一道焦黑的碎裂痕迹一直划到第五层，第七层往上的整块右部空间都处于停滞状态，被持续运转的左半段一直挤压，相连处不断碰撞摩擦，导致了更严重的变形。其中第七层和第六层损伤得最为严重，整个右半段正危险地摇摇欲坠。哨兵们正争先恐后地跑进中轴，时不时有人因为爆发争斗从通道上坠落。

他们眼睁睁看着那第七层的右半段终于承受不住更多的挤压，在碎裂痕迹处发生了可怕的弯折，伴随着一声轰然巨响掉了下来。

Logan转身抱住Scott把他压在身下，铺天盖地的烟尘堵塞了他的嗅觉，巨大的声音传至耳朵变成令人难以忍受的啸叫，Logan闭上眼睛，咬紧了牙，打算强忍过去，但白色的连接覆盖住了他们，只一瞬就帮助他的感官屏蔽了那些令人头痛的影响。

他等了一会儿才松开Scott，随后震惊地看到整个第七层的右半边都掉了下来，砸到第八层上面，把第八层的大部分通道都砸断了，连带着上面的第六层和第五层都毁了一半，正在摇摇欲坠。

 

……如果Logan没记错的话，他们是在那个连接断裂处附近做了一些不那么安全的事。

“……Cyke，不要告诉我是我想的那样。”他有些不敢置信地看向半座坍塌的塔。

“……容我提醒一下，是你摘了我的眼镜。”Scott的声音有气无力。

“……干得真漂亮。”

“……听起来真不怎么安慰。”

“这是夸奖，瘦子，对自己多点信心。不是每个人都有机会在做爱中毁掉一座神奇的百年古迹的。”

“你的错。还有，闭嘴。”

 

 

（这章暴了一倍字数，但是不想拆两半……终于凑作堆了快给我点赞！存稿放完了呵呵）

 

12\. 

他们在烟尘和不断震颤掉落的石块里寻找其他向导。Arandt如一个白影一般轻快地飞窜，Erica紧跟着她，帮助他们在迷宫一样的空间里辨识方向。

有哨兵的向导已经全部跟着自己的哨兵走空了，但他们很快找到了更多的“安慰剂”。这些向导的状态都很糟糕，过度运用精神力量让他们感知麻木，精神动物大多奄奄一息，甚至有人的精神动物已经死去。 

但是他们没找到Juliet， 这些向导里没有一个是变种人。

Scott为他们的状况感到忧心，但他更忧心Juliet等被抓的变种人向导的状况。他也没法丢下这些人不管，只好让Logan帮助他们走出去，让那些还算清醒的向导带领剩下的人往中轴的方向走。Logan脸色不太好看，但他只是握了握Scott的肩头，把Erica留了下来，然后沉默地带领着这些人小心地避开落石走了出去。

Scott能感觉到他们之间浓稠的连接随着他的离去而拉长，变得稀薄，这是他们自连接后第一次分开。这种感觉有点奇妙，就好像有磁力在吸引着他，拉扯着他，希望他能和他的哨兵紧挨在一起。

并不是特别舒适的体验，Scott有一瞬间甚至想跟着他一起走，把这批人送走之后再回来找Juliet，只是他更清楚地知道时间不等人。Erica围着他的脚打转，绿眼睛水汪汪地注视着他，Scott只能朝她微微苦笑，深深地吸一口气，埋头继续在Arandt的帮助下搜寻。

他并不需要有哨兵的鼻子也能闻到有血腥味从第九层中楼紧闭的房间大门里隐约传来。Scott加快了脚步，赶到门口，找了半天没找到开门的方法，于是毫不犹豫地用镭射眼轰开了大门。

他做好了被攻击的心理准备，但什么也没有发生。Scott走上前去，发现眼前是一个空空如也的房间。房间里有几张病床，有一些仪器，电脑屏幕依然闪着光，但一个人都没有。

Scott握紧了拳头。有什么不太对劲。这些病床……未免太干净了些。他熟悉那些试剂、那些针管、那些束缚带——他亲身体验过很多回，那是专门针对变种人的仪器，过程包括了许多鲜血、疼痛和绝望，那应该是和他闻到的血腥味相符，却不和面前的干净房间相符。

他走近桌子，电脑屏幕上还有一些没有关闭的程序，他飞速地浏览了一下，心底有愤怒的火苗在隐隐燃烧——他们简直像是把变种人剥皮抽筋一样地研究他们——基因实验、血液研究、活体解剖，无论这张床上躺过谁，他起身时都不会再是个完整的人了。Scott掏出随身携带的迷你存储器，插进电脑里，想要把这些资料都拷回去……

突然间，一阵剧烈的头痛袭击了他，他几乎没办法站直身体，扶住病床慢慢跪坐了下来。

他咬紧了牙，手颤抖地扶上调节器，想要攻击隐身在这个空间里的敌人，却被一股更剧烈的疼痛袭击了，这次的疼痛就像在他心脏处扎下一把三角戟又猛地戳刺，差点令他干呕了起来。

Arandt浑身颤抖，已经没法飞行，Erica狂怒地咆哮。Scott能感觉到有什么黑色的锋利的东西顺着他没有屏障阻拦的连接窜了进来，攥住他的心，掐住他的咽喉，让他难以呼吸。

视线开始模糊，Scott慢慢地俯倒。他终于意识到这是什么——某个向导，也许是超级向导，不知何时进入了他的感知通道，植入了这个房间的虚假映射，并且强行对他产生影响。

“……你是谁？”他艰难地开口。“出来！”

好像空间里被撕出了一道，房间真实的样子出现了一半，另外一半依然光鲜干净。真实的那一半肮脏、血迹斑斑，有几个人倒卧在一边，看不出是死是活。他认出其中一个是Juliet，另一个看起来有点眼熟……

“刚刚才见过面，希望你还记得我。”那个他们撞上的花栗鼠向导从角落里走了出来。“重新介绍一下，我是Mitho Stevenson。塔的管理人。幸会，镭射眼。”

Scott勉强支住自己的身体，有汗水从他额上涔涔而下。他意识到这从头到尾都是一个圈套。“强行映射别人真不是一个很好的招呼人的方式。”他勉强自己保持镇定，甚至还露出一个微笑。“你不是说你是‘安慰剂’吗？”

“我确实是安慰剂。”Mitho微笑了一下。“‘超级向导’安慰剂。听起来不错吧？我可以同时抚慰近百个哨兵。”他抬手摸了摸那只如今看起来生机勃勃的花栗鼠。“人们总是被我的精神动物所迷惑，以为我不足一提，可是向导能力的强弱并不是靠精神动物的大小决定的。”他抬手碰了碰太阳穴。“我的映射能力无人能比。只要我想，能完整地映射整个塔的空间。而你，镭射眼，映射你真的毫无挑战性。你的感官通道就那么大喇喇地开放着，等着我走进去。”

Scott抿紧了唇。他想起来之前碰到花栗鼠向导，映射从那时候起就植入了？

Mitho看向倒在一边的Arandt，撅了撅嘴，发出啧啧的声音。“真可怜的白鸟儿，如今连小老鼠也能欺负你。”Erica对他发出威胁的嘶嘶声，向前迈了几步。

“啧，烦人的猫。”花栗鼠在猞猁的低吼中瑟缩了一下，而Mitho毫不犹豫地伸出手来，掐住Erica的脖子，把她重重砸向墙壁，Erica惨叫了一声，昏了过去，Scott几乎立刻就能感觉到Logan那边有不安和眩晕感传来。

“你想要干什么？”Scott问。觉得头痛得越来越剧烈。

“我以为很明显了？”Mitho挑了挑眉毛。“我要你啊。虽然你的镭射眼有点麻烦，但我们总是能想到一个方式让它不再困扰你对不对？——就比如说，用强烈的痛感映射连接到镭射眼，只要你试图用它你就会疼得像重度脑震荡，足够你立刻昏过去——噢你知道我对疼痛的级数一向不太能把握得好，也可能一下子把你的脑子搅成一团浆糊。”

“……为什么是我？”Scott问，尽可能引导他多说一点，拖延时间，Logan肯定已经知道这边不太对劲，他会尽快赶回来。“向导很多，变种人向导也不少，但你专门安排了陷阱抓我，为什么？我并不好对付，你只是想要单纯的向导的话没必要这么大费周章。”

“你有个非常宝贵的价值是别人没法比的。”Mitho眨了眨眼睛，笑起来。“你无法关闭感官通道，你的向导能力很不错。又把自己当做哨兵活了这么多年？你很熟悉哨兵们的运作。安慰剂的最佳人选。你可以对付几个哨兵？十个？一百个？我甚至不需要诱导你打开感官释放信息素，控制你一个人我就可以控制一个队的哨兵。”

“但是显然你失败了。”Scott回答道。“我有自己的哨兵了。我有稳定的连接，这意味着我没法做安慰剂。”

Mitho拉下了脸来看着他。“为了成功忍受一点小小的失败总是在所难免。”他深吸了口气说。

“承认这是彻底的失败没什么可丢脸的。”Scott轻松地笑笑。

“我没有失败！你要知道我经营这里花了三十年……”

“不是非常健康的生活方式。”Scott插嘴，试图激怒他。“你知道，待在地下三十年会严重缺乏维生素D，你真的应该多出去晒晒太阳。”

Mitho反手给了他一个重重的耳光。“闭嘴！”他勃然大怒。“你们毁了我的塔！你以为我会让你们完好无损地走出去吗？！”

Scott用手背擦过嘴角的血。“我最深切的歉意。”他抱歉地说。“我真的不是故意的。我没想到这里的天花板那么脆弱，你知道，人在兴奋的时候就不太能控制自己的力量……”

Mitho难以置信地瞪着他。“你他妈的告诉我你是在，在……”他几乎没能说下去，Scott对他同情地点头。

Mitho的脸涨成了猪肝色，Scott怀疑下一刻他就会爆发了——他一直在等着他的情绪失控的那一刻。

但Mitho很快控制住了自己的情绪。他看起来又阴沉又邪恶。“……你把我想得太简单了，镭射眼。”他看破了Scott的心思，冷笑出声。“我不会愤怒到失去理智，更不会愤怒到放松对你的控制，这一招太老套了。”他摇了摇头，笑容的弧度更大了些。“我对你的安排可复杂多了。我会让你看到什么是真正的痛苦。”

他的眼睛燃烧着火焰，声音嘶哑。“你想挑战我？我会切断你的连接，夺走你的哨兵，你会看着他丧失神智至死。我会把你的镭射眼封闭丢进全是疯狂哨兵的房间让他们争抢你，把你撕成碎片——就像20年前他们杀死那个向导一样——反复的连接、反复的强暴，每一根骨头都被打断，身体的每一个洞里都塞满精液。而你，干净漂亮的镭射眼，没有能力你可以在那种环境下活多久？”

Scott闭上了嘴，沉默地盯着他，一句话也没说。Mitho显然神经有些脆弱——再怎么超级向导，安慰剂就是安慰剂，没有稳定连接他不会太正常。Scott不想把他刺激过头。Mitho嘟嘟哝哝着什么，从角落里拖出一具已经看不出原样的尸体——变种人，显然，他身上全是各种试验留下的伤痕累累，几乎已经没有一块完好的皮肤。Mitho把他丢在一边。

“想看好戏吗？”Mitho抿唇微笑。“我们的另一位主角来了。”

不用他说Scott也知道Logan冲了进来。他看起来正处在暴怒的边缘，爪子伸出，想要随时戳死什么人似的。他四处张望，视线掠过了Scott，Scott心头猛地一跳，Logan却没有发现他。

“你当然知道我也对他放了映射对不对？”Mitho阴险地笑着说。“他看不到你，也感知不到你，我用映射做了条虚假的连接。你可以感知到他，他却只能看到我想要他看到的东西。”

“……你到底想要什么？”Scott咬着牙问，现在开始感觉非常不妙。

“我说过了，我要你去做安慰剂。”Mitho答道。

“但是我已经连接了……！”

“总是有很多办法的。”Mitho无所谓地耸肩。“我知道除非哨兵或者向导自愿切断，连接几乎是永固的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，得意地笑起来。“但是，如果其中一个人死掉……”Scott屏住了呼吸，觉得糟糕的预感越来越强烈。

他看向Logan，眼中露出了胜利的神色。“而现在在他的感知里，那个刚刚死掉的可怜实验品是你。”

一时间Scott觉得自己动都动不了。糟糕的预感变成了现实——他知道什么是Logan最深的恐惧和噩梦。他想要大喊大叫，却觉得肺部的空气都被抽走了。 不不不，别对他做这个。别对Logan这样！

——可是Logan终于看到了那具尸体。他明显地晃动了一下，就站住了，收回了爪子，沉默不动地站在那里。他甚至不再上前。他的眼睛睁得很大，Scott能清晰地看到他的脸。那不是恐惧或者痛苦或者愤怒的表情，他看起来……只是有什么有生气的东西从他脸上消失了。

Scott从来没有这样恨过一个人。黑色的火焰在他心里燃烧，他能感觉到眼眶发热，他不确定是变种能量的过载还是愤怒的泪水在累积。

“看到了吗？他已经相信了。”Mitho满意地说。“接下来他会不由自主地切断连接，你和他都是我的了。”

Scott咬住口腔内壁，竭力使自己冷静，但难以言喻的巨大悲伤从Logan那边传了过来，如山一般压下，几乎要击溃他。他控制不住地视线模糊，哽咽出声。……那个笨蛋。那个笨蛋……！

他花了宝贵的五秒钟镇定情绪，飞快地看向四周，想着要怎样做才能解决目前的困境，破坏Mitho对Logan的映射同时不让他造成更严重的伤害。他强迫自己忽略不断传来的浓浊锥心的痛苦，只专注在思考上。

Mitho看起来很满足……想想看，如果Scott是他，他会怎么做？一个喜欢戏剧性效果，神经过敏，在地下生活了三十年，以玩弄人心控制哨兵为乐的超级向导，在奋斗了一辈子的塔被破坏时他会怎么做？他还会纠结于一个安慰剂吗？ 

——不是。也许他确实是一开始想抓Scott的，但现在Scott对他的价值并不大，他目前需要的是一个哨兵。他需要一个强有力的哨兵把他从这个坍塌的塔里带出去，然后再重整旗鼓。除去向导能力之外他实在太弱了，他一直躲在这下面没有逃走就因为他真的毫无力量，一块落石就会要了他的命，一个普通人都能捏碎他的骨头，随便一个哨兵都能轻易掐断他的脖子。目前全塔里最强的哨兵估计就是Logan——而他自己送上了门。

这意味着有两种可能：Mitho要么会和Logan强行连接，要么需要再次碰到Logan放入新的映射。无论哪种都意味着他会在Logan面前露出真身。同时也意味着他对Scott的控制会有一刻减弱。

机会只有一次。只能赌这一把了。

Scott咬紧了牙，他紧盯着Mitho的动作，看着他站起身来，甩甩手走了过去。Logan似乎终于意识到房间里还有其他人存在，面无表情地抬起了脸——Mitho装出一副虚弱的样子跌跌撞撞地走上前去，他的手指痉挛地伸出，就快要碰到Logan——Scott等的就是这一刻——

他对着病床的金属角用尽全力射出了镭射光，几乎能将他劈裂的头痛重新袭击了他，但不至于让他立刻昏倒——他猜对了，Mitho对他的控制减弱了。

Scott欣慰地看到那红艳的光束在圆弧的金属面上四射开来，反射到旁边的仪器上，在圆滑面上再次被分流，向空中各个角度散开，在病床、仪器、桌面等任何光滑面反射跳跃，在空间里织成一张红色的网。如果在以往，Scott会为如此浪费能量而遗憾，但眼下这一切都只是障眼法，他的目的只有一个——

一道红光，跳跃着反射了六次，落在Logan的嘴唇上——人体暴露在外最敏感薄弱的皮肤。

反射到最后已经没有什么力量的红光只来得及划破一条浅浅的口子就消失了，Logan的嘴唇上冒出了一滴血珠，很快就愈合得无影无踪。

一个烧灼的、甜腥的、活生生的、只属于Scott Summers·镭射眼的吻。如此快速、干净、微小，在满房间如烟花般繁复的红光闪烁里Mitho根本不会注意到。

但是Logan会。他是所有死去与活着的人里对镭射眼造成的伤害最熟悉的人。Scott看着他的眼睛蓦地睁大，他伸出舌头舔走了那枚血珠，那种迷茫的神色瞬间消失了，金属爪子立刻伸至最长，后退了半步，拉开了和Mitho的距离，整个人在一秒内就进入了战斗状态。

——映射的魔咒破除。他们的连接回来了。

Mitho在看到红光时就意识到不对劲，他转过身，冲Scott愤怒地大吼，想要伸手再给他施加新的映射，但Logan比他更快，Scott 眼前一花，Logan的身形已经挡在他面前，向他冲来的Mitho没来得及刹住，正正好撞上全出的金属爪，爆发出一声痛苦的惨叫。

“别让他碰你！”Scott大声提醒。Logan用劲一甩，把Mitho抛了出去。那花栗鼠向导倒在地上痛苦地痉挛，Logan扑了上去，丝毫没有犹豫地把爪子直直地戳进了他的咽喉。

他在那个流畅无比的杀戮动作完成之后一直半坐在那里一动不动。Scott喘着气，感觉到一直控制着他的力量终于消失。

他坐起身，看向不远处他的哨兵。Logan背对着他，连接里传来的情绪复杂汹涌得难以解读，愤怒和痛苦，喜悦与悲伤，全都混合在了一起，如同一股浊流，唯一最清晰可辨的是浓浓的杀意。Scott叹了口气，抬起手来。“过来，Logan。”他轻声地说，从连接里释放出安慰和友好的信号。

Logan的肩膀颤动了一下，没有动，他仰起头，对着上方的空气深深地呼吸。

Scott看了他一会儿，最后决定暂时还是不要招惹他，让他自己冷静一会儿。他站起身来，走向Juliet，确定了她没事，只是被注射了镇定剂之后他松了口气，转身走向依然停留在原地的金刚狼。

“喂，”他用脚踢了踢Logan。“你还好吗？”

Logan没动，他闭着眼睛，Scott能感觉到他正在努力平静，但他的情绪还是太强烈太混乱了，简直就像喷薄而出的岩浆。也许下一秒他就会忍不住伸出爪子戳死什么人——也许很多人——Logan有情绪控制的问题很久了。Scott犹豫了一下，还是半跪下来，把他的头揽上自己的肩。

“我在这儿啊。好啦好啦。”他有些别扭地小声说。他不太会安慰人，而且不知为何直接感受到Logan深沉的感情让他……有点害羞。

Logan的呼吸在他脖颈处深深浅浅，Scott必须得承认他也受了影响，忍不住伸手摸摸他的头发，手指在他后脑处逡巡，把更多安慰的情绪传达了过去。

他们一起在那个伤痕累累的房间里安静地坐了好几分钟，外面是不断落下的石块，身边是死去的向导，鲜血和沙砾无处不在，这世界却被缩小到仅有向导和他怀里的哨兵。Scott一直搂着他，直到脸颊被他的呼吸吹得发热，能感觉到Logan的情绪渐渐平稳下来才松开手。

“……你是个糟透了的向导。”Logan终于抬起头来，他的眼睛里依然有些痛苦和疯狂的影子在翻滚，但整体而言他已经恢复了正常。“你知道怎么安慰哨兵吗？”

“没我这个向导你已经和旁边那只花栗鼠连接了。”Scott嗤之以鼻。“怎么，要亲亲飞飞？”

Logan抓住他的手，吻了上来。嘴唇相触的时候Scott想：啊哦，居然还真是。

Logan的舌头长驱直入地进入他的口腔，好像在验证他的真实一样不放过每个角落，强烈而霸道，牙齿噬咬着他的嘴唇，舌头翻卷着他的舌头，不容一丝拒绝。他的气息断续而炽热，他的胡渣生硬地蹭过Scott的脸颊，就像被砂纸磨擦一般留下发红的痕迹。他像是在宣示主权一样占领着Scott的呼吸，而Scott几乎因为他这个吻就兴奋了起来。

“亲亲——飞飞——”他们俩磨蹭了半天Logan才松开他被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，抬手做了个飞走的姿势。他终于能够戏谑地微笑，脸上恢复了神采。

Scott也终于松了口气。他站起身，拍拍身上的灰尘，走过去把塔里的资料都拷贝了一份。Logan则在检查倒下的变种人向导和Juliet的状况。很遗憾的是除了Juliet以外的其他人都已经没有了生命迹象。认知到这一事实让他们都很难过，但眼下除了哀悼更重要的是活下去。

Logan抱着Juliet走了出去，Scott跟在他身边。Erica和Arandt也恢复了过来，跟他们一起走到了中轴，进入中间的通道，一直走进电梯。一路上他们没有遇上任何阻碍。塔依然在不断坍塌，落石砸到地上的声音惊心动魄。哨兵们已经走得差不多了，大部分通道都空无一人。

这电梯居然还能运行真是一项奇迹，Scott猜测是Hank他们做的保障工作。拖了这么久他们大概在顶上也早就等烦了。

 

到这时候可以说任务差不多算是结束，Scott有些疲惫地靠在电梯墙壁上。肾上腺素消退之后他不由自主地让思路回到刚才的那些惨死的变种人向导，任务结束的轻松顿时无影无踪，心头如压了块大石般沉重。

……又一次，他迟了。又一次，他没法救出他的同胞。变种人依然在受苦，被拿去做试验，被欺辱、被虐待，什么时候这个世界才能更好一点？

他轻轻地用头敲着墙壁，无意识地握紧了拳头。

“喂，瘦子，别再折磨这可怜的电梯了。”Logan在电梯另一头说。“你再捶下去我担心它会掉下去。”

Scott没理他。他沉浸在自己的思绪里。他需要变得更强，再强一点，再强一点……如果他更强一点，是不是他就能保护足够多的人？如果他早到一刻，是不是能够来得及多拯救一个生命？如果他早发现了塔的阴谋，这一切是不是就不会发生……

“你的小脑袋瓜又在想多了对不？我能听见你脑子里齿轮吱吱呀呀转的声音了。”Logan叹了口气。“有些事情我们没办法阻止，但这不是你的错。世界就是这样运转的，接受它。”

“那这世界还真是无可救药。”Scott赌气地撇撇嘴说。

“嗨，别这样。”Logan挑起一边眉毛。“你这样的向导都能找到我这样的哨兵，说明这个世界真的非常有希望。”他抬起下巴示意了一下缩在电梯一角的Arandt和Eric，猞猁正趴着发出满足的呼噜声，Arandt靠在她身上。Logan勾了勾手指，那鸟儿就飞了过来，落在他肩头。“全看在Arandt这么可爱的份上。”他啧啧地说，摸摸她的羽毛。

Scott带着一点震惊地看着他的精神动物谄媚地翘起尾巴靠向Logan，而那个不要脸的混蛋居然勾起她的下巴，用嘴唇亲了亲她的喙！更糟糕的是Arandt开心地扑扇着翅膀，咕咕了起来（他妈的他第一次听见白隼能像鸽子一样叫！）。Logan转回头冲着Scott挑衅地笑。

他有温柔的金绿色眼睛（虽然隔着红色护目镜看是灰褐的）和尝起来有啤酒雪茄味道的嘴唇（并不是说Scott会喜欢那味道），而且他笑得实在是不能再烦人，这使得Scott不得不上前把那个碍眼的表情用一个重重的吻给抹掉。

——这真的、绝对、完全、彻底地和金刚狼真是帅气得令人发疯、Scott Summers发现他好像不小心正在恋爱、以及正在他们连接里涌动的温暖一点关系都没有。

 

 

-End-


	2. 第二部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们不小心穿越到了异世界……

1.

Logan一直觉得自己算是处变不惊，适应能力强劲的人。但是纵使是他也有受不了的时候。

“解释一下，瘦子。”他面对着天上的两个月亮说。他的向导站在他身边，好像觉得该死的天空是紫红色的还有两个绿色的月亮是非常正常的事。

“我以为一看就明白？”Scott挑起一边眉毛。“这不是地球。”

“这个不用你提醒。我想问的是，为什么前一刻我们还在塔里，下一刻就会来到这里？”

“你……不会又失忆了吧？”Scott露出了怀疑的表情。“还记得我是谁吗？”

“Scott•混球•Summers。”Logan哼了一声回答。“糟糕的向导。”

Scott居然笑了起来。“没失忆就太好了。找回记忆实在不是我的强项。”

“该死的，别扯开话题，到底发生了什么？”

“塔崩塌了——顺便一说，我们俩难逃其咎。我们跑出去的时候没追上Hank，被爆炸甩到这里来了。我觉得是外围能量层的变动导致空间错位。塔的外头有空间传送的能量层防护，我们可能是进错了通道。”Scott看了看表。“时间大概是——一小时之前。”他嘲讽地笑了笑。“被丢到异世界，金刚狼害怕了？”

“我们拯救过至少十个异世界，你觉得我会因为这个而害怕？”Logan嗤笑。“倒是刚才一脸‘不可能’表情的人是谁？”

“排除所有的不可能，那剩下的即使再不可思议，也是真相。”Scott叹气。“虽然我真是受够莫名其妙被带到异世界的把戏了。以过往的经验来说，地球已经够混乱，外星只会更糟糕。”

“大福尔摩斯，那你来告诉我，现在我们怎么办？”

Scott咬了咬嘴唇。“这个小时你对这个世界了解多少？”他问道。

“人类社会——一大庆幸。”Logan叹了口气，烦躁地抓了抓头发。“说英语——第二大庆幸。科技不太发达，没了。”

“还有哨兵和向导的比例很高。”Scott补充道。“我们这么一路走过来看到不少精神动物。”

“意味着？”

“很有可能他们也会有个类似‘塔’的管理组织。”

“听起来真有希望。”

“如果他们也有‘塔’，那非常有可能是和我们的‘塔’相连的，那样的话我们就有可能找到回去的通道。”

“你打算怎么做？”Logan转头看他。

Scott抬头看了眼绿色的月亮，又转回头看向他的哨兵。“把这当做一个突发的任务，金刚狼。”他扯了扯嘴角，却并不是个笑。“调查、分析、计划、行动、应变、结束。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

如同所有的突发任务一样，这次他们也得餐风露宿，只不过没有帐篷，没有补给，货真价实的席地寝天。Logan找了些木头生了团篝火，又不知从哪里找到一条油叽叽的破烂毛毡布，勉强当做被褥。

“你先睡吧，我守夜。”他说，给火添了根木头。

Scott看了他一会儿。Logan脱掉了上身的制服，脸被火光映亮，那些跳动的光在他脸上留下斑驳陆离的影子。他面无表情，看起来严肃异常。

Scott翻身坐起。“我睡不着。”他抱怨道。“这毯子实在太臭。”

“公主殿下，”Logan嘲笑他，眼皮都没抬。“我可没法给你找羽绒被。”

Scott没理他，只是坐到他身边，Logan光裸的手臂碰到他的膝盖，一点微微的热意传来。

他们一起沉默地坐着，Erica在篝火对面用爪子有点笨拙地给Arandt梳理羽毛，Scott就一直盯着她们看。

连接舒适地包裹着他们，Scott能感觉到Logan有点忧心，但他自己也一样。他还没有完全习惯连接的存在。总是时不时能感觉到另一个人的情绪好似把Logan的存在感放得很大，让Scott无法忽略——更何况他本来就很有存在感了。

Logan状似无意地抬手，揉了一把他的脑袋。“把衣服脱了。”他低声说。

“我没想和你做。”Scott答道。但他的手已经放在拉链上了。

“这地很硬。”Logan视若无睹，自顾地说话。“垫一下会好些。”他把丢在一边的上衣拾起来掸了掸灰，垫在地上，然后偏头看着Scott。

Scott被他看得有点不自在，只好飞快地脱掉制服上衣，叠放在Logan的衣服上。面前是火光暖融融的，有一阵风袭来，背后有点冷，Scott忍不住打了个哆嗦。他和Logan比起来要瘦弱不少，脱光了对比就更明显些——Scott不得不承认他多少有点羡慕Logan结实饱满的肌肉。

他等着Logan的下一步，但Logan只是挥手示意他在两人的衣服上躺下来。

“睡吧。”他说。“今天是漫长的一天。”

Scott缓缓地吐出一口气。“……你真的确定不做什么？”他难掩失望地问。

Logan被呛住似的笑了一声。“在这个不知道会不会有怪兽突然冒出来的异世界？不，等我们到了安全的地方再说。”

“你这个样子真像个哨兵。”Scott评价道。他打了个哈欠，放松下来，懒洋洋地舒展疲劳的四肢，充分意识到Logan的视线一直黏在他身上。

“我本来就是。”Logan说着，帮他整理了一下垫着的衣服。Erica缓缓地踱了过来，贴着Scott的背，给他一些驱寒的温暖。

篝火哔哔啵啵地燃烧，并不旺盛，刚刚够照亮一小块地方，远处有虫鸣，隐约有雀鸟的叫声，一切都很宁静。其实仔细看的话，这里的星星也很美。虽然没有熟悉的银河，但两颗月亮一大一小悬挂在天空交相呼应，达到一种微妙的平衡。

Scott想，不是一个人的感觉其实也不错。

“过来这里。”他抬起手来招呼Logan。“作为一个哨兵我想你就算是睡梦中也能感觉到危险的靠近。”

Logan耸耸肩，但没再推辞。他把Erica赶走，自己小心地躺下来。他们俩的衣服铺下来并不算大，他们靠得很紧，他的呼吸吹到Scott的脸颊。

“让我们先搞清楚一点。”Scott低声地说。低沉的声音在极小的空间内回荡。“我们的目标以回到原世界为优先。这和以往被弄去异星球拯救世界不一样，目前来看这里没什么亟待拯救的可怜人民，反倒是我们是奇怪的外来者，所以不要惹事，尽可能保持低调，暗中行动，找到回去的方法然后默默地消失。我不想打乱这里的时间线。” 

Logan点点头。“得换身衣服。”他说着，抬手碰了下Scott的护目镜。“这个也有点奇怪，有不少路人在看你。”

“我会想办法的。”Scott说。“我注意到有人穿带兜帽的衣服，那个可以遮住眼镜。我感觉这里有点像十七世纪的欧洲，那些商贩啊士兵啊什么的，说不定会有骑士之类的人。但他们还有蒸汽机，所以技术水平大概相当于十九世纪初，不确定是不是还会有其他能量来源……”他陷入了沉思。

“别想了，今晚先睡个好觉，一切从明天开始。”Logan打断了他。

“从明天开始。”Scott低声地重复。

然后他们就在接吻了。一开始只是非常纯洁的嘴唇相贴，但Logan抓住了他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。他的腿压住Scott的腿，轻轻地磨蹭着，他们的连接非常适时地传来一阵情欲的躁动，Scott就发现只是单纯地紧贴着远远满足不了彼此。他暂时中断了对这个陌生世界的分析，专注于目前唯一熟悉的人和事——Logan和接吻。

Logan的呼吸也很快短促了起来，他用上了牙齿，开始有目的地噬咬Scott的嘴唇和脸颊，鼻子蹭过他的下巴，舌头舔上他的喉结。

“……刚刚好像有人说他要放哨的啊？”Scott喘着气嘲笑他，Logan的手指已经钻进了他的裤腰。

“Arandt！”Logan眨了下眼睛，直起身来。他打了个唿哨，那鸟儿飞了过来。“帮我盯着附近。”他说着，挥手示意Erica跟上。然后他一把把Scott的紧身裤和内裤全都扒了下来，咧开了嘴唇。“我有没有告诉过你Arandt是你作为向导最大的优点？”

“……你真得停止这么指使我的精神动物了。”Scott不爽地抱怨，抬起腿来方便Logan把他的裤子彻底拽下来。

“我是在帮你训练向导能力。”Logan说着，几下踢掉了裤子，扑上来想要亲他。

“你就胡扯吧……” Scott侧过脸，躲了过去，Logan的鼻子重重地撞上他的护目镜，闷哼了一声，看样子撞得不轻。

“……Shit，我讨厌你的眼镜！”Logan抬手揉了揉鼻子，郁闷地低骂。“尤其是这种时候。”他不由分说扯掉了护目镜扔在一边，Scott只来得及迅速闭眼，没来得及阻止他的动作。

“喂，万一我睁眼……！”

“那就忍着。”Logan不怎么耐烦地说。Scott感觉到他的手指摸到了自己的眼眶，一点轻微的压力。“还是说你的控制力只有这么点？”他低声地挑衅，手指的压力消失了，换成湿热的舌头压住Scott的眼睑，撩拨他的睫毛。

不得不说，在一片黑暗中感受到这个，确实是让Scott立刻兴奋了起来。他从鼻腔里发出一声呻吟，同时立刻感觉到顶着他的某个东西变得更硬了。

他们交换了很多个吻，热度越来越高，Scott不是没有在闭着眼睛时和Jean做过爱，但这个——这个是不同的。从连接里传来的渴求和兴奋回应着他自己的情欲，坚实的男性躯体带来某些更原始更兽性的冲动，比如争斗，比如撕咬，比如交换血和汗和身上随便什么器官流出的液体。Logan并不算温柔，但也不会把他弄伤，他知道怎么做会让Scott咬牙咒骂，吸气屏息，尖叫呻吟。他会弄痛他，比如Scott知道腰部肯定已经留下青肿的印子，但他也抓破了Logan的肩膀，就是愈合得太快变得更像某种催情而非伤害。黑暗里其他的感官被放大，他几乎是完全靠着连接和皮肤细胞在感受他的哨兵给予他的一切——他居然能保持住不睁眼简直就是个奇迹。

他们差不多同时高潮，Scott都不记得自己是什么时候变成压在Logan身上了。他倒了下去，被Logan接住，然后Logan也向后倒了下去。

就是在那个时候Scott晕晕乎乎的感官捕捉到一声不详的“咔哒”。

Logan身体一僵，把他推了起来。

“等一下，瘦子，我好像压到什么……操。”

“……那个声音是什么？”Scott皱起眉头。

Logan没说话，难得的安静。这让Scott感觉更糟糕了，他完全清醒了过来。

“……你最好告诉我那不是我的护目镜。”

“……我会赔你的。”

“……Logan，你真的意识到我们陷在有两个月亮还在靠蒸汽做动力的异世界，是没可能有第二副备用的？”

“呃……”

“在我们来到这个世界的第一天？”

“距离你上次摘掉它之后的事故不到24个小时？”

“……”

“……”

“你知道，Logan，我一向觉得你的自愈因子在这种时候特别有用。”

“我操！！”

 

2.

Scott Summers 15岁的时候变种能力觉醒，16岁遇见Xavier教授，在他完全适应红石英眼镜之前和之后都有过作为盲人生活的经验。他熟知如何使用盲杖，Arandt作为他视觉的延伸也给了他很多的帮助。她会乖巧地站在他肩上用翅膀或者叫声引导他避开障碍。

但依然，他讨厌看不见。尤其是被迫的。Logan自知闯祸，大清早就非常自觉地找了当地的衣服给他，不知逮了只什么鸟做了早饭，并且主动承担起探路和搜集资料的工作。他给Scott削了根树枝做盲杖，还把Erica留下了。那猞猁期期艾艾地围着Scott的裤脚打转，想要像导盲犬一样帮忙但显然没找对方法。

在Scott第八次差点踩到Erica之后他终于焦躁了起来。

“走在前面，不要老是回头或者窜来窜去。”他耐着性子对着猞猁说。“右前方，我感觉得到你，你只要平稳地走就可以了，有情况Arandt会告诉我，不用看到块石头就来咬我。”

Arandt在他肩头扑扇了下翅膀，短促地叫了一声，仿佛是在应和他的话。

Scott抿了抿唇。他不可能老老实实待在树林里等着Logan回来，他看不见，但他还可以听。“带我出去。”他轻声地对Erica说。“去人多的地方。”

Erica乖了一会儿，她依然不太能掌握尺度，有时候靠得太近，有时候又跑得太远，但至少她在努力听从Scott的话，而Scott早学会了要对Logan有耐心。

他花了两小时磕磕绊绊地穿过树林，又花了大约一小时走进了附近的城镇。周围的人声出乎意料地多，Erica紧紧地贴着他，他走得很小心，但随着人潮涌动，还是免不了被挤得东倒西歪。

“发生什么了吗？”他随手抓过一个差点撞上他的路人。“为什么大家都这么急匆匆的往一个方向走？”

“嘿伙计，今天是比赛日啊！再不赶快过去好位子都要被人抢完了！”那人说，好像刚刚注意到Scott看不见，顿时惋惜地改口。“啊抱歉，没注意到你看不见……”

“什么比赛日？”Scott追问道。

“什么？你居然不知道？！”声音里充满了震惊。

“啊，你知道我的眼睛……”Scott放软了声音。“我几乎不出门……”

“那你也应该知道吧？哨兵向导的比赛日啊，今天是地区的八分之一决赛呢！我赌钢人会赢飞翼！”

“在什么地方？”Scott一下子紧张起来了。“塔里面吗？”

“塔是什么？”对方不解地问。“在光阴圣殿里啊。”他不耐烦了起来。“我得走了，你自己小心啊！”说着就跑得人影都不剩。

Scott抿紧了唇，正要思考着什么，又一波人群涌了上来，他被推挤到一边，一个站立不稳，摔倒在地。

Arandt不安地扑扇翅膀，Erica在用爪子抓他的腿，Scott落地时用手掌撑地，被尖利的石子划破了掌心，有些血流了出来。他嘶声抽气，捡起掉在一边的手杖，却发现被折断了，不知是摔倒的时候断的还是被人不小心踩断的。他暗骂了一声，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

他继续往前。这一次顺着人流前进，这让他少被撞上，却更易被推挤。Scott踉踉跄跄地走了没几步就又失去了平衡，再次摔倒。Erica小声的叫起来，听起来既无奈又不安。Scott又焦躁又憋屈，一肚子无名火无处发泄。

他坐在地上默默地生了一会儿闷气，又站起来，这一次打定主意要多走一段路。

“这是你的精神动物吗？”一个男人的声音忽然冒了出来。Scott神经猛地一紧，向后退了半步。

“你指哪一个？”他反问道。意识到Erica再次绕到了面前。

“那只鸟。”那人继续说道。他听起来很年轻。“这只……没见过的动物，猫？显然从她保护你的动作来看属于你的哨兵的。”

Scott点点头。“抱歉我看不见。”他生硬地说。“所以不知道你是哨兵还是向导？”

“我是向导，所以你不必紧张。”那人笑着说。Scott觉得他的声音有点耳熟，听起来……有点像教授？他谨慎地保持了不动。

“你看起来需要一些帮助。”那人说。“你的手在流血。”

“感谢你的好心，但你只需要告诉我最近的酒店怎么走就好。”Scott拒绝了他的提议。“我和我的哨兵约好了在那里见面。”这其实是一句谎话，但Scott对莫名的好意敬谢不敏。

“我带你过去好了。”对方热情地邀请。“马上就要开赛了，现在这个时候逆流而上可不是件容易的事。”

Scott没法拒绝他。他只能让Arandt小心地跟上。Erica没有发出预警的信号，意味着她认为这个人不是威胁——在这点上Scott充分信任自己的哨兵。

走到最近的酒店其实没有花多久，那个人非常体贴地带他避过人群，穿过了几条小巷，然后就熟门熟路地帮他推开门，扶他走进一间飘散着食物香气的地方。

“这就到啦！”那人说，帮他找了个位子坐下来。“你的哨兵长什么样？我可以帮你看看。”

“我打扰你太久了，不用耽误你的时间了。”Scott诚恳地道谢。“真的非常感谢，我自己在这里等他就好了。”

那人笑了起来，听起来爽朗而自在：“没事的，反正我现在也是闲着。”他顿了一下。“很难得能见到一个人带着两个精神动物，你和你的哨兵关系一定很好吧？”

好到你都想不到——鉴于一天之前他们才刚刚建立了连接然后发生了一堆破事最后以他把Logan轰飞了出去作为结束。这话Scott当然不会说。他只能意味深长地微笑。

“那个，你别误会，我并不是想窥探隐私什么的，”那人有点不好意思地解释道。“只是，呃，我刚刚成为向导没多久，还不太熟悉这一切，然后独自一人带两个精神动物的向导真的不太常见……你不会介意我的好奇心吧？”

“当然不会。事实上，非常感谢你把我从很有可能发生的践踏事故中解救出来。”

正巧有侍应走过来问他们要点些什么。Scott刚要开口说请这位好心的陌生人喝点东西，才猛然意识到，他没有钱。他甚至不知道这个鬼地方的货币是什么。

侍应有礼貌地再问了他一遍，甚至还报了一些他们这里出色的酒水名称，但Scott坐在那里窘迫得要命，感觉十分羞愧。“对不起。我想我还是换个地方等他好了……”他站了起来，因为动作太快撞上了桌角，痛得他弯下腰。

“啊没事……”那人也紧张了起来。“你肯定觉得我很麻烦，抱歉抱歉……是我打扰你了，我……呃，要不我还是走吧。”

Scott摇摇头。“是我的问题。”他咬咬牙承认。“我没带钱出来。然后我又非常想请你喝一杯。”他挫败地摆手，十分确信自己脸红了。“但是，呃，总之非常感谢你。”

对方愣了一下，随后热情地回应：“啊，那就让我来请你吧。作为交换，你可以跟我说说盲人的向导故事。我相信你一定有很多。”

真的不多。Scott在心里默默地腹诽。大概两周前我还以为自己是哨兵来着。

“先说说你吧，”他岔开话题。“你说你刚刚成为向导？”

“其实严格来说我还没有正式成为向导。”那人小声地解释。“我还没去光阴圣殿报道，而且也没有自己的哨兵。”

“你们都要去圣殿报道才能成为向导吗？”这倒是个新的知识。在这里光阴圣殿等于塔？

“嗯……去年我的能力觉醒的。”那人答道。“我知道其实不去也没关系，但得到圣殿认可的向导才是真正的向导，光有能力而不去帮助别人的那种不能算。”

“令人振奋。”Scott说。“所以你打算去圣殿报道吗？”

“我还想拖一会儿。”他听上去有点苦恼。“我们这个区的介绍人刚刚去世，新的介绍人还没上任，而且不知道为什么，感觉被介绍人安排哨兵让我有点接受不良，虽然他们都说介绍人安排的关系最为稳定，但想到以后可能人生就这样被定下来了……”他停顿了一下。“啊抱歉，我知道你和你的哨兵关系很好，我不该这么说。”

“我们不是被介绍人安排的。”

“什么？”

“事实上，我也从来没去过光阴圣殿。”Scott说。“我们可以说，嗯，就是自然连接吧。”

“……这可真是……！”对方听起来惊讶极了。“那你们是怎么办到的？”

因为在我们那个世界塔里面已经没有介绍人了，只有一个疯狂的超级向导在驱使着一群哨兵。但眼下这个世界里哨兵和向导似乎很正常，所谓的圣殿也许还是正面的力量。Scott想着，嘴里却说：“我们来自非常偏远的乡下。圣殿的恩泽还没有达到我们。”他想了想，又添了一句。“我大概只是运气非常好。”这句话倒是真心的。

他们点的饮料送了上来，适时打断了他们的谈话。对方非常细心地帮他把杯子调整到合适的角度，并且抓住他的手按住杯把。Scott有些不自在地在位子里动了动。

他尝了一口。微甜的果酒，大概不会是Logan喜欢的类型。

“继续来说吧。”对方的兴趣显然已经完全被挑起了。“你们是怎么找到对方的？”

Scott寻思了一下，想着怎么用委婉的方式告诉他。“我的能力觉醒得非常晚（因为我把自己当哨兵用了），在此之前我们就是朋友（情敌），他总是会在我身边转悠（试图把Jean抢走），我们有过很多次的交集（试图把对方掐死个三百遍），但一直没在一起。后来我觉得不能再这样下去了（不听指挥的金刚狼总得付出点代价），然后我们就连接了（顺便爆了一座塔）。”他掩饰地喝了口酒。“大概就是这样，很平淡（呵呵）。”

“然后你们一直处得很好？”那人吃惊地问。“不经过介绍人介绍也能相合率这么高？”

Scott差点呛了出来。“某些意义上还不错吧。”他不受控制地想起一些令人脸红心跳的画面。

“哇哦。”那人叹道。“真是很了不起。”

Scott不想再谈这个令他尴尬的话题，他偏偏头，问道：“那你呢？我相信能力刚刚觉醒的时候可是有一段不太舒服的时间。你感觉怎样？”

“啊……这个说来可就话长了。”对方叹气。“那可真不是一段舒服的过程。我一直听见声音啊，一开始我以为是精神出现状况了，每天很多人的声音在我脑子里讲话，吵得要命，持续了大约半个月吧，我都快受不了了。然后忽然我就能看见别人的精神动物了，然后也有了自己的精神动物。我就知道我是个向导。”他停下来喝了口酒，苦笑了一声。“但我一直不确定我是不是真的可以成为合格的向导，因为到现在我都还能听见声音，哨兵们的声音尤其明显。”他把酒杯放在桌上。“就像现在，这屋子那头有四个哨兵，他们想要过来搭讪大概有十分钟了。穿红衣服的那个人对你很有兴趣，但他不确定，因为你的猫显然看起来不太好惹。就像是这些，我不用刻意去听都能听见。呃，其实我跟你搭话也是因为我察觉到你的情绪不太好，需要一些帮助。”

Scott抬起头来，有点不敢相信他听到了什么。

“不过放心，我现在已经克制着不去听了，毕竟没人想他们的隐私被侵犯……但是说真的，向导先生，我没听说向导的能力包含这一条。如果不是真的确信我一点魔法都不会我也许就该去做个法师什么的了。”

喔……这大概可以解释为什么Erica没有示警以及Scott乖乖地跟着他走还非常愉悦地和他坐在一起喝酒聊天。Scott见过平行世界的Logan，他应该可以想得到……世上不止一个平行世界。

“……先生，你的精神动物是不是一只天鹅？”Scott干巴巴地问。

“哎？你怎么知道？”对面传过来的回答吃惊而轻快。

“猜的。”Scott叹气。

“你可真是个神奇的家伙！”那家伙惊叹道。“他们是不是这样说的，那些窥看到神的奥秘的家伙会被剥夺看世界的视线？你是不是就是这样的人？”

“差不多吧……”Scott叹道，有些无力地揉了揉眉心。“……然后我还恰巧猜到你叫Charles Xavier？”

“这也能猜中？！”那人叫了起来，顿了一下后迟疑地问。“你是不是认识我？”

“很多年。”Scott默默地喝了口酒，对这个听起来年龄比他还小不少的教授露出促狭的微笑。

3.

知道对方是Charles之后Scott就放松下来了。他甚至把他们的来历也告诉了他，因为显然，Charles无论是在哪个世界都善于倾听并且接收良好。

他只是还没法习惯Charles会用那种吃惊的口气说：“这听起来真够酷的。”

他都没怎么见过教授吃惊的样子。永远温和、理智、意志坚定的父亲也有过话很多且动个不停的青年时代这事儿镭射眼没法像Charles接收他们是来自另一个世界的人那样接收良好。

但这不妨碍他蹭了Charles一顿丰盛的饭——坦白说Logan早上给他弄的那点吃的真的难以下咽，早就被他一路奔波消耗了不少。而且他是他爹啊，在陌生世界遇上家人的感觉真是太棒，他一点都不会怀疑Charles会有一座庄园并且今天晚上终于不用再和Logan挤在一起露宿。

酒足饭饱之后他把Arandt放出去找Logan，自己留下Erica，并且为此再次得到Charles“你们感情真的很好”的让他不知该如何作答的评价。

“那么，如果说我在你们那个世界里是超级向导，我也应该有个哨兵吧？”Charles热切地问。他们现在坐在一辆蒸汽发动的车里正在去Charles家的路上。机器嗡嗡的响声太大，Charles不得不靠近他的耳朵大声说话。“告诉我他什么样！”

Scott琢磨了一下。“他是个逃犯”、“可怕的阴谋家”、“每年都在试图统治世界”、“伤了你的心我一辈子都不想原谅他”在他脑子里过了一下，最后谨慎地选择了“很特别的人”这样一个折衷的回答。

Charles显然并不满意他的回答，但他也没说什么，Scott衷心地期望他能忘了这一话题，他甚至期望这个世界里没有万磁王，也许会有其他的哨兵更适合Charles，那样的话他也不用下半辈子都抱着残破的连接孤独一人。

教授在他的世界里保护了他，Scott想在这个世界里，在Charles还没有经历过那些痛苦之前回报他，在他还单纯地相信着哨兵向导的美好，相信世上最棒的事情就是世界之外还有平行世界时回报他。他会保护这个天真年轻的Charles，不惜一切代价。

蒸汽车带着他们穿过大街小巷，Charles引着他走过一段石子路，最终在Scott已经放弃用脑子画地图之后帮他推开了一扇门。

“欢迎来我家！”Charles愉快地说。“请把这里当做自己家吧。”

“Charles，你回来了？”一个清脆的女声说。“这位是？”

“Scott，Scott Summers。Scott来认识一下，这是我的妹妹，Raven。Raven你不会相信的，他来自另一个世界！”

喔，所以这是Raven，Charles的妹妹，未来的魔型女，Scott最好还是小心点对付她。他努力摆出自己最好的微笑。

“……别什么人都往家里捡啊。”Raven不怎么开心地抱怨，然后大概是看清了Scott的样子，声音软了下去。“这个还不错……口味换了？”

“喂，Raven！”Charles警告的声音。“他有自己哨兵了。”

Raven无所谓地哼哼，没什么诚意地握了下Scott的手就离开了。

“抱歉，我妹妹她正在青春期，脾气有点难搞。”Charles抱歉地解释。

“没事，我理解。”Scott点点头。

他们一起走进了屋子。Charles给他泡了茶，然后他们继续之前的话题聊了起来。

Scott从谈话中对这个世界有了更深入的了解。这里比地球要复杂一些，光阴圣殿是全大陆的统治机构，其中包括了三支队伍，一支科学系，一支护卫系，一支前锋系。科学系主要负责知识的传递和技术的开发，是很多向导喜欢待的地方，护卫系是哨兵们的主流选择，负责维护治安，帮助人民，前锋系里除了常规的哨兵向导们之外还包含了一些法师和骑士，是上个纪年留下来的魔法产物，负责探险和战斗。

具有哨兵向导血缘的人大约占全体人数的五分之一，但不是所有血缘关系者都可以成为哨兵向导，圣殿对哨兵向导执行着严格的管理，成为一名合格的哨兵或向导需要经过许多训练，通过之后才能正式成为哨兵/向导，然后被派往各地执行任务。出色的哨兵/向导拥护者甚多，就像明星一样受人欢迎。为了加强统治，维持稳定，圣殿每年都会进行全大陆范围内的哨兵向导比赛，一方面招募新人进行遴选，一方面提升士气，这些比赛会让全体民众观摩，以显示实力，这也成为人民群众最大的业余爱好。今天正好是地区的八分之一决赛，对战的是地区最年轻的勤务官飞翼和新近势头正劲的新人钢人，所以人们都急迫地想要一看谁输谁赢。

“你说的这个比赛，是比的什么？”Scott问。“战斗吗？”

“战斗只是一部分。”Charles答道。“最初的预选赛基本是纯粹靠哨兵的体能，但越往后越复杂，进入晋级淘汰赛后规则也会相应更改，参加门槛也越来越高，除了战斗力之外还要比拼哨兵和向导的默契度、思维能力，甚至血缘和连接的稳定程度也会被考虑在内，得到的奖项也越来越丰厚——因为当真的，无数人沉迷于把全部家当赌在一场比赛之中。我敢说有一半前锋系探险得到的东西都被用来做奖品了。”他略有讥讽地说。

“你好像不太喜欢这个比赛？”Scott问。

Charles叹了口气。“这只是个漂亮的宣传。”他说道。“我们需要英雄，是的，毫无疑问，但这些漂亮的英雄胜利之后做了什么？花车巡游，接待来访，做一个偶像。真正做任务的反倒没有在比赛中胜利的来得出名。我不喜欢看到这样的场景。有很多的哨兵向导不知道怎样运用自己的能力，他们本应该做得更好，至少可以教导人们什么是该做的什么是不该做的，而不是一窝蜂都去参加这种全民娱乐的比赛。”他愤愤地说，然后好像意识到自己有点话多，截住了话头。“呃，我说太多了。我都还不是一个正式的向导呢。”他不好意思地停下了。

“你会是个好的向导。”Scott摇了摇头，朝他微笑。“也会是个好的老师。”

 

他们聊了很久，一直到Scott感觉到连接里出现了波动和收缩——Logan快到了。

“虽然我很享受和你的聊天，Charles，但我的哨兵快到了。”他在Charles说到兴头时打断了他。

“哇哦，这就是他们说的那什么，哨兵和向导的相互感应？”Charles的声音听起来不是一点点的兴奋。“我陪你一块儿出去吧。我也想见见他。把自己盲眼的向导丢在闹市不管，我可以替你揍他吗？”

Scott大笑了起来，让Charles引着他走了出去。

他开始有点喜欢这儿了。空气里有草坪刚刚割过的浓郁气味，Charles活蹦乱跳地在他身侧，Erica现在已经找到了合适的步调，不远不近地领着他，远远地他能感觉到Arandt越飞越近，连接里Logan的情绪也越来越清晰。他似乎兴致很高，心情不错的样子，看起来说不定会有什么好消息。

他们站在庄园的门口等着，没一会儿空中传来羽毛刷过空气的声音，Arandt飞了下来，落在他手臂，亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸颊，Scott抬起脸来，听见脚步声越来越近。

“嗨瘦子！”Logan的气息很快到达。“你不会相信我遇到了什么人……”他的声音戛然而止。

Scott笑了起来，示意了一下Charles站的方向，又指了指Logan。“Logan，你知道Charles。Charles，这是我的哨兵，Logan。你们会成为好朋友的。”

“噢操。”这就是Logan所有的回应了。Scott觉得他是在挣扎着想说你会走路还是你有头发，但最终Logan聪明地什么也没说。Charles毫不介意他的失礼，走上前和他问好，顺便还问了问……Logan还带回来另外一个人？ Scott没注意到。

“你好呀，小朋友。”Charles温和的声音问。“你叫什么名字？”

“Scott，Scott Summers。”一个怯生生的童音清晰地回答。

“……啊哦。”Scott花了至少半分钟消化这一信息，然后僵硬地转向他的哨兵。“这可真是一个惊喜。”

“告诉过你了。”Logan的语调听起来真的过分愉快。

 

“你在哪儿捡到他的？”在Charles把小Scott带去房间之后Scott一把把Logan拽到旁边。在他的记忆里，这么小的时候他过得可不是一段称心如意的日子。

“光阴圣殿的比赛场旁边。被几个抢票的人欺负，我出了手。”Logan答道。“你知道他们有个哨兵向导的比赛吗？”

Scott点点头，把Charles跟他说的简要地和Logan说了一下，Logan把他知道的情况又进行了一些补充。

“顺便一说，我帮我们俩报名了。”Logan若无其事地添了一句。

“什么？！”Scott愣住了，等他回过神来时恨不得抽死他。“你疯了吗？你知道有多少人会在看？我告诉过你要保持低调！”

“嗨，冷静点，这是个极好的办法。”Logan握住他的肩。“首先，他们奖金很高，我们总还是需要穿衣吃饭；然后，进入比赛消息会很多，我听说到了一定级别以上就会有一些特别奖品，说不定就有那种可以穿梭世界的飞船之类，我们可以拿到奖品然后回去。”

“……什么时候你变得这么有逻辑了？”Scott怀疑地皱起眉头。“发生什么了？”

“咳……”Logan咳了一声。“倒是你，怎么会遇上Chuck？”

“别转移话题，这么合理的理由听起来完全就是现编的，这么蠢的事我绝对不会答应。”Scott抱住手臂，冷冷地说。“你是不是手痒想打架了？”

“……因为你很想看啊。”过了好一会儿，Logan才不情不愿地承认。“我不小心露了爪子，然后你就很想看我上场比赛。你知道你小时候的蓝眼睛杀伤力有多大吗？”

Scott停顿了一分钟，完全无话可说。“……那不是我。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“好吧，小Scott想看。”Logan听起来窘迫又恼怒。“拜托，他只是一个七岁的孩子！而且没人照顾，票被人抢了哭都哭不出来。听着，我知道我应该先跟你说一声的，但你不知道当时的情况，别这么混蛋！”

Scott当然知道。他还知道被人追打很痛，还知道没有地方避雨很冷，还知道他曾多么渴望可以去看一场洋基队的比赛，哪怕只是靠近球场都令他心旌摇曳。

他缓缓地吐出一口气。“你真的意识到我看不到会对你上场造成的影响有多大？”

“我想让他开心一点……呃，你答应了？”

“现在我帮不上你，Arandt可能还有点用。”Scott叹了口气，伸手试探着去碰他的哨兵，被Logan的手抓住了。“你最好该死的在打进晋级赛之前把我的眼镜给修好。然后最好该死的祈祷他们真的有那种可以穿梭回去的飞船。Charles不喜欢这个比赛，我还得想个办法告诉他。第一场比赛什么时候？对手是谁？我们得制定一个策略……”他的下巴被抬起，嘴唇被堵上。Logan的吻笑意满满，坚定不移。

“我们会赢的。”他简单地说。

 

 

4.

Logan坐在桌旁，看着面前坐着一大一小两个Scott，以着某种神秘的默契规规矩矩地吃着面前的蔬菜。

大Scott看不见，小Scott手太小握不紧刀叉，尽管Charles贴心地把蔬菜都分成了最适合的大小，要吃掉散在西兰花里的玉米粒和豌豆也实在是个难题。Logan手痒痒地很想上前去喂他们，但是大Scott估计会把他轰飞，小Scott估计会气得哭出来，所以他也只好百无聊赖地坐在对面看着他们以某种科学研究的严肃精神一颗颗地吃豌豆。

Charles和Raven早已吃完了。Charles在喝茶看报纸，并且努力试着对这边的状况视而不见。Raven盯着小Scott盯了半晌，登登地走上前来，用叉子几下把豌豆都卷进色拉叶里，然后折起来递到小Scott手上。“这样就不会掉了。”她小声说。顺手把大Scott盘子里的也叠好了。

大Scott显然没有小Scott那么适应良好地接受魔型女的好意，他接过那个裹起来的色拉叶，脸上微微地红了，大概想说个谢谢，还被小Scott抢先了。那孩子脆生生地道谢，惹得Raven愉快地微笑。“真懂事。”她摸了摸小Scott的棕色头发。“待会带你去玩。”她笑眯眯地说。

让魔型女带Scott出去玩这个主意可不在Logan的考虑范围内，哪怕Raven现在看起来不过是个十六岁的普通少女，但Logan在自己世界的她手里吃了足够多的亏，以至于他看到Raven就有点神经紧张。

“Scott待会有别的安排了。”他插嘴道。意识到大Scott正在往他的方向看过来。“不是说你，小的那个。”

“有什么安排？”小Scott问。

“呃，让Scott跟你讲下他的小时候？”Logan充分地感受到Scott闭着眼睛也给他翻了个白眼。

“我不觉得我有什么好讲的。”Scott说。他终于吃完了那盘蔬菜，转头看向另一个自己。“你想听吗？”

“会和我的生活有很大区别吗？”小Scott依然在和最后一块胡萝卜奋斗，因为显然Scott从小就是不会剩下盘子里的任何蔬菜的。

“唔，你会比我幸运一点，我16岁才遇上Charles。”

在桌子另一头看报纸的Charles抬起头来。“嗨，我也很幸运今天遇上你，还一下子两个！”他好像想到什么好笑的笑话一样乐不可支。Logan难以置信地瞪着他。

Raven叹了口气。“别管我哥，他今天属于‘我太开心了所以所有人都要一起开心’的情绪。”

“Charles叔叔为什么这么开心？”小Scott问。

“因为Scott很乖而且很可爱。”Raven冲他微笑。Scott在旁边呛住了一般咳嗽了起来。Logan简直要同情他了。

“听着，这样很混乱。”Raven下定了决心般甩着手说。“Scott，Scottie。”她指着两个Scott，小Scott微微撅起了嘴，有点不满但又不敢说的样子。

“Summers，Scott。”Logan插嘴道。“Scott是个男子汉了。”小Scott用力地点头，眨着眼睛脸红红的冲Logan笑。“爪子叔叔。”他小声说。Logan发誓他听见Scott想笑但强行忍住的声音。

“Summers——”Logan用了点威胁的腔调。

“Scott，爪子叔叔会很多有趣的东西。”Scott站起身来，小Scott从凳子上跳了下来，懂事地牵住他的手给他引路，Scott微微弯腰，让他能牵得更好一些。“去跟爪子叔叔玩。晚点我再来陪你。”他走向Charles的方向。“Charles，待会儿有空吗？有点事情想和你谈一下。”

Raven眯缝了眼睛看小Scott扑到Logan身上。“你最好别教他奇怪的东西。”她警告道。她是怎么让魔型女的冷酷混合入十六岁少女的声线里的？Logan冲她龇牙一笑。Raven被挑衅到了，她站起身来。“我去厨房拿点甜点。Scottie你要吃冰淇淋吗？”她温柔地问小Scott。

小Scott犹豫地看了看Raven，又看了看Logan，显然正在挣扎。Logan叹了口气，拍拍他的脑袋。“去吃冰淇淋，然后到房间来找我。”

 

Logan在房间里等小Scott。他多少有点坐立不安。魔型女虽然看起来挺喜欢小Scott的，但她在另一个世界可把Scott折腾得够呛……吃个冰淇淋要这么长时间？她不会把小Scott带去哪里玩了吧？

门被打开，Logan飞快地转身，有点失望地发现是他的Scott走了进来。

“……你不用把你的失望表现得这样明显吧。我感觉得到。”Scott正在摸头发的手停了停。Erica依然尽职尽责地执行导盲的任务，Scott冲她挥挥手，她就乖巧地走到了Logan身边。

“你小时候真是可爱多了。”Logan感慨，伸手摸了摸Erica的脑袋，给她一些鼓励。

“真抱歉我现在一点也不可爱。”Scott一边说话一边脱掉上衣。

Logan走上前抓住他的胳膊，飞快地碰了下他的嘴唇。“我可没在抱怨。”Scott哼了一声，不置可否。

“跟Chuck谈得怎么样？”Logan换了个话题。

“他不太开心，但理解我们。”Scott摸索着想找件家居服穿。Logan越过他，在衣橱里翻了一件看起来像浴袍的东西扔给他。

门上传来轻轻的敲门声。Logan走过去开门，小Scott和Raven站在门口。

“别玩得太晚。”Raven说。她摸了一把小Scott的脑袋。“明天我带你去城东看火龙喷火。”

Logan危险地眯起了眼睛。火龙喷火？这听起来一点都不有趣。Raven意识到他的视线，抬起头来，用和刚才完全不同的凶恶表情冷笑了一声。

“明天早上再来接你。”注意到小Scott正在抬头看，Raven又飞快地换了副表情朝他微笑，摆摆手送他进门。

“真是令人印象深刻。”Logan目视着她离开，才走进去把门关上。

“谁？魔型女吗？”Scott在里面问。小Scott已经坐在他身边，有些好奇地观察着房间。

“变脸如翻书。”Logan评价道。“没有变种能力但看起来一点都没有减少杀伤力。”

“她可是Raven。”Scott说。“在那个世界我就挺欣赏她的了。”

“你……什么？”Logan有点吃惊。

“别告诉我你没有。可以变成世界上任何最辣的女人可是一项了不起的技能。”

“……我应该感到嫉妒吗？”

Scott笑了起来。“这不是个适合在小朋友面前谈起的话题。”他一本正经地说，就好像这话题不是他挑起来的似的。他盘腿坐在床上，拍拍空出的地方，小Scott爬了过去。

“你现在还和Alex住在一起吗？”他无视了Logan，和小一号的自己开始一场认真严肃的涉及许多Logan不了解内容的对话。因为这就是Scott会做的事情——无论何时都要掌握更多的情况以做出最佳的决策。小Scott也像模像样地学着他的样子盘腿坐好，努力地用他可以掌握的词汇回答他。

而Logan显然不太喜欢被排除在外的感觉。他走过去，一把把小Scott抱了起来。“Scott现在需要的不是教育，Summers，教育可以留给Charles。”他咯吱了一下小Scott，引得他咯咯直笑。“现在，让爪子叔叔带你玩。想听故事还是想玩游戏？我有很多打仗的故事。”

Scott不怎么开心地抱起胳膊。“我七岁的时候可没这么幼稚。”他评价道。但他也没阻止Logan用一个很夸张的姿势把小Scott甩起来又接住，小Scott兴奋地尖声大叫，看起来完全就像一个七岁的小鬼该有的模样。

 

他们又折腾了大约一个多小时，小Scott兴奋过度终于开始累了，小脑袋一下一下地点着。Logan把他拎到床上。Scott摸索着给他盖上被子。

“他不会变成我。”确信他睡着之后Scott说。他的声音有些奇异地暗淡。

“好事。”Logan简单地回答。他跟小Scott玩摔跤出了一身汗，走到一边倒了一杯水一口喝掉。“一个你已经够我受了，两个我大概会提前把自己戳死。”

Scott没说什么，只是伸手想摸摸小Scott，但没有摸到，手缩了回去。Logan注视着他的脸。Scott摘掉眼镜之后表情总是更加坦白，尤其在他无法看见的时候。

“Chuck会照顾好他的。”他说着，走上前把Scott的手放在小Scott额上。

Scott微微撇了撇嘴角，似乎是个笑。

 

Logan把坏掉的护目镜交给了Charles。红石英本身并没有损坏，只是周围的连接件发生了断裂，Charles答应会去科学系找一找人看能否修好。

他们的第一场比赛定在周日下午，因为只是预选赛，又是新人，来的观众寥寥无几。小Scott被Raven带着，坐在看台上最好的位置捧着一把当地的糖果小心地吃。Charles坐在他们旁边，一副很想离开的样子。

Scott提醒Logan不要太早暴露实力，所以Logan故意放了水，挨了几脚之后才一拳把对方打倒。尽管这样也实在是结束得太快，Scott站在场边连说话的机会都没有。

小Scott看起来倒是心满意足，虽然对没能看到爪子有点遗憾，但这是他第一次进场看比赛，一切对他来说都很新鲜。Logan走过去从他手里偷糖果吃，他尖叫着试图抢回来，Logan装作被击中的样子和他打闹，只用一只手就把他耍得团团转。

一个工作人员走了过来，打断了他们的嬉戏。“James Logan Howlett？”他问道。“下一场你的日程已经定下来了。”

Logan抬起头来，招呼Erica带着Scott上前。Scott现在已经很适应被Erica带着走，虽然还是比他正常时候走的要慢，但进步很多。

“什么时候？”Logan问。

“下个周日下午两点。”工作人员说。“依然还是这个场地，你的对手也是个新人，名字叫——”他看了看记事牌，抬头说。“Erik Lensherr。”

Logan僵住了，他条件反射地转头看向Scott，意识到Scott的手已经握成了拳头。

“对这个安排你们有什么问题吗？”工作人员问。

Scott想了想，举起手来问道：“这位Lensherr先生，他是单哨兵还是有向导的？”

工作人员翻了翻手里的记事牌。“单哨兵报名参赛的。”他咧嘴一笑。“大概是想在比赛里找个向导吧。”

“那么，可以调换一下吗？”Scott问道。“因为这样似乎有点不太公平，毕竟我们是两个人。”

“原则上是没问题，但是你们报名得太晚了，所以剩下来的对战选择很少。”那个工作人员看起来有些困扰。“而且这样你们的赢面更大不是更好？”

“没问题，就按这个安排。”Logan抢在Scott开口之前答道。他抬手握住Scott的肩，用了点力不让他继续。

Scott咬住了嘴唇。工作人员让Logan在文件上签了名就走了。小Scott凑过来，装作很乖巧的样子摸摸他的手，然后飞快地偷走他手里的糖，站在一旁得意地咯咯笑，Logan没什么心思地抬手拍了拍他的脑袋。

“别想太多，瘦子。”他低声说，看向正在不远处和Raven说话的Charles。阳光正好，他的褐色头发闪闪发亮，宛如黄金。他说了句什么，Raven做出恼怒的表情，惹得Charles发笑，Raven掐了他一下，他装出受伤的样子，蓝眼睛笑意盈盈，一丝阴霾也无。

 

5.

Logan站在窗前，看着外面草坪上Raven正在试图教小Scott骑马。因为显然在这个世界有身份的人就是要会骑马。她穿着一身骑装，牵着一匹红色的小马，正在给小Scott讲解马鞍的作用。

“她不会把他摔下去吧？”Logan怀疑地说。“我要下去看看。”

“……别牵扯太深了，Logan。”在他身旁，Scott一边扣上最后一粒纽扣一边说。他抬起脸来面向Logan的方向，Logan知道他看不见，但依然感觉到了他的视线。“你知道这不是我们的世界。”他严肃地说。

Logan僵了僵。“我不会。”他说着。但他还是下楼去了。

 

但事实上，Logan觉得比起自己Scott对这个世界也有点热心过度。在和Erik的比赛之前他试了许多办法阻止Charles前去，就差告诉他那个人会是你的哨兵而且你们俩会有个糟糕的未来了。但Charles岂是那么听话的人？他只用一句话就堵住了Scott的嘴：“你这样不希望我去，反倒让我更有兴趣了怎么办？”

所以比赛当天Scott一直处于低气压状态。表情凝重，动作僵硬，连Arandt都无精打采。

“你不能阻止必然发生的事情。”Logan在上场前试着宽慰他。Scott哼哼了一声，不置可否。

“你难道不应该更为我担心一点吗？”Logan故意逗他。“他每次丢我就像丢一块废铁，你有没有想好怎么对付他？”

“想好了。”Scott答道，脸上是他那种“我已经做好了决定你们阻止不了我”的典型表情。Logan皱起了眉头，隐约感觉不太对。“喂，瘦子——”他还想说什么，面前的暗门打开了。

上场时间到。

 

Erik已经站在了场地中央。他看起来年纪不大，20出头的样子，正故作镇定地站在那里，紧张地盯着他们的方向，手里拿着一根长棍。他的那只灰狼伏在他身后，做出准备攻击的姿势。

看起来比他们熟识的万磁王要生嫩很多啊。说不定还没掌握好控制磁力的能力。这样一想，Logan上前了几步，缓缓地踱着圈，饶有兴趣地观察着这个还没有成熟的死敌。

“想要找到我的缺点可没那么容易。”Erik微微弯腰，把长棍横在面前，抿紧了嘴唇。灰狼发出低低的咆哮声。

Logan冲了出去。他出的几下拳头都被长棍挡住——这小子还有几下嘛。他后退半步，伸出了爪子。Erik的眼睛一亮，随后变得更加黑沉。他俯低了身子，做出防御的姿态。

如果在Logan过去的经验里，这时候他应该已经被抛在天空，落在地上，砸到天花板，骨头因为被控制，肌肉因为撕扯而剧烈疼痛。但显然，现在Erik对他比他对Erik要更忌惮一些。

这感觉实在太新鲜，他忍不住都要笑出声了。只是这样好像更加刺激了Erik，他吼了一声，冲了上来，Logan灵活地避过，推了他一把，自己向后一跃，挡在Scott面前。

“现在这小子还什么都不知道呢。”他得意洋洋地对他的向导说，却意识到Scott脸色阴沉，那种下定了决心的表情并没有消失。Logan嗅了嗅，意识到他的味道变得苦涩。

“喂，Cyke……”Logan刚想对他说什么，Arandt大叫了一声，张开翅膀直冲着Logan飞过来，Logan本能地一闭眼睛，低头躲开她，随后意识到她是朝着Erik的方向冲去。

“原谅我，Charles。”Scott喃喃地说，Logan心头一跳，猛地回头——已经迟了。Scott朝着Arandt飞翔的方向睁开了两周来一直紧闭着的眼睛。

积蓄已久的力量瞬间爆发，巨大的红色光束一下子就吞没了Erik，他甚至没来得及出手就和大半个比赛场一起飞了出去。

Logan爆出一句粗口，冲上去给了Scott一拳，把他打倒在地，按在身下，不顾手腕被红光擦过的疼痛用力压住他的眼睛，Scott飞快地闭眼，才没有直接把他的手连肘轰掉。

“混蛋，Logan！放开我！”那家伙试图挣扎，Logan又给了他一拳，直接把他揍晕了过去。

Logan压在他身上喘气，那一拳他可是使足了力气。他转过脸去，看到Charles、Raven和小Scott都一脸震惊地看着他们。

这他妈的镭射眼总是给他惹麻烦。Logan暗暗地骂了一声。“Raven，带Scott走，Chuck，你跟着一起回去。我带Summers过会儿再回去。”他大声说。

Raven点点头，一手牵着小Scott，一手扯着还没回过劲来的Charles，离开了赛场。

Logan这才从他的向导身上下来。他恨铁不成钢地瞪了昏迷不醒的Scott一眼，站起身把他扛了起来。

“Howlett先生！”不远处的工作人员跑了过来。“请留步！”

Logan叹了口气。如果他们要求赔偿的话他是不是可以把这混蛋直接卖给他们？

“我没钱。”他先一步开口，打算直接撤。

对方愣了一下，随后脸上堆起笑意。“啊没事的，偶尔也会有哨兵向导控制不住力量的事情发生……我只是来恭喜您取得了这一场的胜利。”

这种胜利他宁愿不要。Logan愤恨地想。该死的Scott Summers！他到底在想什么！居然在小Scott面前下杀手！

“……所以您怎么打算？”面前的工作人员还在喋喋不休地说着什么，Logan回过神来。“再说一遍？”他问道。

工作人员有些害怕地后退了半步，Logan意识到自己现在脸上的表情一定很可怕，但他半点也不想收回去。

“呃，我们评估了您和您向导的能力，觉得……呃，你们可以作为破格选手进入晋级赛，但是您需要附加赛一场，下一场面对战胜本区目前排名第一的种子选手，胜了之后可以直接拿到晋级赛资格，输了的话就还是和其他人一样走预选赛的流程。”对方紧张地说。

“对手是谁？”

“Steve Rogers和他的向导James Barnes。”

Logan愣了愣。这个，可有点难办。

“所以您是打算参加破格还是继续现有的比赛流程？”

“破格。”Logan答道。工作人员的眼睛一亮。“那……您的向导的意思呢？”他有点为难地看了看还在昏迷中的Scott。

“他会有相同的答案。”Logan说着，调整了一下姿势让Scott的重量更均匀地落在他臂膀上。

 

Logan气冲冲地回到Charles家里，把Scott往床上一丢就下楼去找Charles。出乎他的意料之外，Charles并不在他自己的房间里，他也没找到Raven和小Scott。

“好吧，这可越来越糟糕了。”Logan舔了舔嘴唇，开始觉得头痛。

他最终在附近的医院里找到了Charles他们。以及Erik。因为显然小Scott是比大Scott正常多了的人，觉得他得为那个大Scott做的坏事负责任，Charles又总是有着用不完的爱心，而Raven只要他俩开心什么都不管。所以他们救了那个倒在一边人事不省的倒霉鬼。

Logan走进病房时，看到Raven和小Scott坐在一边，Charles坐在病床旁，担忧地看着床上被缠满了绷带的Erik。

“他的伤很重。”Charles咬着嘴唇说。“所以这就是Scott不想我看到的事？”他的眼睛瞟了瞟躺在病床上的人。

Logan不知道要怎么跟他解释。Scott不想让Charles看到的事情有很多，他不想让他看到Erik，他不想让Charles看到他下手，他大概就是想Charles一辈子跟现在这个样子开开心心地像朵温室里的花一样。可问题在于他知道Charles会看到，他也知道Charles很可能会对他失望——那本来是他最惧怕的东西——但他还是出手了。毫无保留余地。他真的可能杀了Erik。

那个混蛋。他在场上的表情不是决定，是觉悟。

“……他会是我的哨兵，对吧？”Charles低声地问。

Logan的喉咙收紧了。他想他们怎么可能瞒得过Charles，毕竟他可是Xavier。

“Scott一直不肯告诉我我的哨兵是谁，我们在你们的世界里发生了什么。”Charles的声音很平淡。“我相信那大概不是什么令人开心的事情，因为能让Scott做出这样的决定他的理由一定很充分。”

Logan烦躁地抓抓脑袋，他无比期望在这个世界能有雪茄来抽一根，让他可以面对Scott捅下的篓子知道该怎么办，让他可以面对世界上最伟大的读心者说谎说那边躺着的那家伙不会成为你的哨兵更不会把你搞残让你们俩的下半辈子都处于濒临绝望的孤独边缘。

“我替他道歉。”他最后说。意识到自己的声音紧绷得像块铁。

但Charles没说什么，只是小心地掖了掖Erik的被角。他的表情很平静，就好像他刚刚领悟到的事实并不会把他迄今为止安宁的生活掀起一阵狂澜，就好像他意识到了命运的反复无常和无端残忍但欣然接受。

那一刻他看起来真的非常像Logan认识的X教授。

墙角里Erik的灰狼蜷缩着，Chloe洁白无瑕的翅膀遮罩着她。

Logan看着她们看了一会儿，随后安静地走了出去，带上了门。

 

“所以，Charles不回来吃饭了？”当天晚饭的时候Scott已经醒来了，他坐在餐桌边，对着明显僵硬的气氛视而不见。

“他留在Erik那儿。”Raven答道，咽下一口小羊羔肉。

如果Scott心思有了波动他也没有任何表示。他依然在细心而小口地嚼着他的有机蔬菜，摸索着刀叉在盘子上发出刺耳的声音，豌豆一粒一粒吃，而Logan的忍耐终于到了极限。

他猛地一拍桌子，餐具跳了起来，Scott停下了手中的动作。Raven眼明手快地一把把小Scott拽去了一边。

Scott掏出餐巾，慢慢地擦了擦嘴，然后放在桌上，坐直了身子。

“你想要说什么，洗耳恭听。”他冷冷地说。

“我想听你说。”Logan压低了声音。

“他是Erik Lensherr。”Scott微微抬起下巴。“你知道为什么。”

“那也是Charles的选择。”Logan握紧了拳头，山雨欲来。“我还以为你和Erik关系不错，你完全不必要下这样的手！”

“喔，现在是金刚狼在教训我不要伤人？”

“你在Scott的面前下杀手！”Logan控制不住地咆哮。这终于让Scott缩了一下，但他的表情很快就变得冷硬，难以阅读。

“总有人要做必要的事。”他平平地说。“我没办法控制所有的因素。”

“这他妈的根本就不是必要的事！”Logan很想再把他揍翻看看他脑子里装了些什么东西，但镭射眼就是那种你揍死他都不会改主意的人，Logan今天已经揍过他了，现在只能靠说的，指望他至少能听进去一点。“这跟变种人的存亡相干吗？这会毁灭世界吗？这他妈的只是你自私地想控制Chuck！”

“我没想控制他！现在的Charles根本不需要他！”Scott也怒了，站起身来，挥舞着拳头。“你知道他们会发生什么！你知道Erik Lensherr就是个定时炸弹，随时会把Charles炸得粉身碎骨！字面意义！你知道这一切！而你什么都没有做，你甚至答应了和他比赛！！”

“我比你更讨厌那个狗娘养的万磁王！”Logan冲他大吼。“但这个Erik是无辜的！你有没有搞清楚这一点！”

Scott还想要辩解什么，Logan重重一拍桌子。“闭嘴，听我说完！这里他妈的甚至都不是我们的世界！现在是谁牵扯太深？！你自己说过，不能搅乱这里的时间线！你到底想不想回去！！”

Scott闭上了嘴，像胸口被正正击中般摇晃了一下。

“……我真想杀他他现在已经在坟墓里了。”他低声地说，烦躁地甩了甩头，转身走了出去。Logan注视着他的身影消失，暴躁地对着桌子锤了一拳。他用的劲很大，坚实的大理石桌面上出现了深深的裂纹。

“……听起来真像爸妈为了孩子吵架。”Raven在旁边说，抓起被吓呆的小Scott手。“走吧Scottie，我带你去厨房找点小甜饼吃。你以后不要长成那么无趣的大人，也记得千万别找金刚狼做对象，小心不知什么时候就被戳死了。”然后在Logan杀人的眼光扫过来之前牵着他跑了。

 

 

（小队真是搬石头砸自己脚。。。下章肉）

 

6.（警告：详细的肉描写！）

Logan回到房间，他本来以为Scott会生很久的闷气，但只是看到他坐在窗前，面朝窗外一动不动。Arandt停在窗台上敛着羽毛，低眉顺目。

Logan犹豫了一下，把Erica放了出去。Erica走到Scott脚边，用鼻子蹭他光裸的脚踝。Scott微微动了下，弯下腰把手伸进她脖子上厚实的毛里。

Logan克制着自己不要在连接里传来的汹涌暖意里发抖。

“我依然在生你的气。”Scott低声地说，抬起手来把Erica抱进怀里。他把脸埋进Erica胸前浓密的绒毛里，Logan深深地呼吸。

“但你是对的。”他说，声音有点疲惫。“我不该对这个Erik下这么重的手。我依然不喜欢Charles留在他那里，但我不会再管。”Logan不应该为此而吃惊的。因为这就是Scott Summers，镭射眼，他们的队长，他会为自己的理念固执到死，也不会畏惧承认错误，因为他知道那让他变得更好。他总是会让Logan发现一些他以前未曾留意的好东西，而Logan会想起一开始追随他的原因。

“……你的拳头很痛。”他轻声地说，紧闭着眼睛，仰起脸来。两个月亮的光芒照在他脸上，显得他的皮肤尤其苍白，睫毛划下的阴影深沉漆黑，颤动着如同浅溪里细碎的涟漪。Logan之前揍他的地方青肿着，在他雕塑般的轮廓上显得十分突兀。Logan抬起手来，用拇指轻轻摩挲那块肿起的地方，Scott皱了皱眉头，嘶地抽了一口气。

“不过我想我得感谢你没用爪子。”他微微一笑，五官舒展了开来，动人至极。“说明还有点希望。”

“早没救了。”Logan轻叹道，仿佛也是在说他自己。他俯下身吻住他的嘴唇。

 

他们唇齿交缠了好一会儿，Logan在自己太沉迷于这个吻之前松开了Scott。他从口袋里掏出修好的护目镜，戴在他的鼻梁上。

Scott发出一声惊喜的声音，抬手调整了起来。科学系没法完整复原原本的样子，只能按他们这里的技术方式进行了一些改动，但是出乎意料之外的精巧，看起来反而比原先的更贴合Scott的脸。

“Chuck帮忙弄好的。”Logan说。“如果你今天不是把Erik轰到医院的话，他本来想自己给你。”

Scott抿了抿嘴唇，终于看起来有了点不确定。“他……很失望吧？”他问道。

“他是Charles Xavier，你什么时候见过他对你失望？”Logan抬手揉乱了他的头发。Scott低着头，思考着什么。

“试试看，感觉如何？”Logan怂恿道。

Scott打开窗子，试着调整了一下护目镜，对着外面的空气发射了几条红光。他像个孩子一样地对着天空挥舞着拳头，发出胜利的叫喊。Logan看着他纵容自己发泄出这几周来被迫做盲人的憋屈——这并不是个常见的时刻——然后他深深吸气，重拾了冷静。他转回身来，斜靠在窗台上，手撑住窗框，月光将他的轮廓镀出一层银边，他笑出了梨涡，还有小小的虎牙。“你知道，Logan，有时候我真的很爱你。”

Logan愣住了。等他回过神来的时候他已经把Scott按在了墙上。

“……在你没那么惹人厌的时候，我也很爱你。”他说着，扯开Scott的衣领，咬上他的脖颈，Scott发出愉悦的抽气。

“……那，可真是有很多时候。”Scott断断续续地说着，Logan把他摔到床上，扯开他的衣服，抽掉他的裤带，飞快地把自己的衣服脱掉，迫不及待地让彼此的皮肤紧密相贴。他沿着Scott的脖颈一路往下，用牙齿挤压和拉扯他的乳头，手握住他的勃起上下滑动，Scott呻吟出声，扭个不停，抬起腰往他的手里送，腿摩蹭着他的腿。

“等不及了啊？”Logan笑他，俯下身把他半勃的阴茎含进嘴里。Scott发出一声尖利的吸气，整个人都快跳了起来。Logan不得不用手固定住他的腰不让他乱动。“总是这么敏感。”他吞吐了几次就松开嘴，用指甲拨了拨顶上的裂缝，Scott立刻打了个抖，手插进他的头发里。

“……别玩了，快点吸。”他命令道，声音已经变调了。

Logan笑，再次把他整个吞了进去。Scott喘息着，手指在他头上加了点力。Logan会意，动作加快了一些，同时手指在下面不断地玩弄着他的小球。Scott浑身肌肉紧绷，手指抓得Logan的发根发痛。Logan的感官自觉不自觉地完全关注着自己的向导，敏锐地捕捉到他的一切细节：他能听见Scott的呼吸频率加快，闻到他迷人的气味开始变浓，尝到他的勃起充血得厉害，渗出咸腻的前液，他开始不自觉地往Logan喉咙里送。他就快要到了。

Logan松开了他。“Logan！”Scott不满地大叫。Logan只是抬起一只手指按住他的嘴唇。“放松点，小子，我们有一整个夜晚。”他笑着保证。

Scott显然想要诅咒些什么，但Logan把他的抱怨全都封进了嘴里。他抚摸着身下温热的皮肤，手指在入口处打转。Scott挣扎了下，但敌不过阿德曼合金的重量，干脆反手抱住他的头和他接吻。Logan从床头柜里拿了润滑剂——因为无论哪个世界的Chuck都很为人着想——伸进手指熟门熟路地进行扩张。Scott咬着他的嘴唇，随着他的动作深深浅浅地喘息，在Logan的手指擦过敏感点的时候小声地从鼻子里发出粘腻的呻吟。

“我知道你很喜欢你的新眼镜，但是真的很硌人，能拿掉吗？”这次Logan总算知道要先问一下。Scott显然已经被他的手指操弄得有点晕，过了几秒钟才反应过来，小心地摘掉放到了床头柜上。

在他回来的时候Logan一手按住他，一下子伸进了三根手指，Scott叫出了声，想要逃开，但被阿德曼合金的重量压制，只能停在原地。Logan确定他不会乱动之后才开始用手指缓慢地抽插，Scott的呼吸渐渐变得急促，身体开始发热变红。于是Logan用了点力戳刺他的甬道，在他的敏感点上反复磨蹭，用指甲抠压，Scott死咬着牙，身体微微颤抖，手向后伸出，抓住床头板深深地扣紧，肌肉都纠结了起来，汗水已经细密地覆盖了他的身体，刚刚有软下去趋势的勃起又坚挺地硬了起来，还非常精神地渗出了一些前液。“够……够了。”他咬着牙说，眉头紧紧地皱着。“可以进来了。”

Logan缓慢地抽出了手指，感受到那暖热吸附着他的指头，颇为恋恋不舍。然后他翻身躺倒在床上，撸动了一下他自己被忽略已久涨得发痛的勃起，拍拍Scott的屁股。“自己来。”他咧开嘴笑。

“……你能……别这么懒吗？”Scott难以置信地艰难开口。“为什么总是要我动？”

“因为你想在上面，而我很体贴。还有你是不是又在瞪我？我一直觉得被人闭着眼睛瞪很奇怪。”

“Fuck you，Logan！”Scott终于忍不住爆了粗口。但是他被想要发泄的情欲折腾得够呛，Logan知道他此刻什么都不会拒绝。

 

Scott咬紧了牙，摸索着Logan的身体，跨坐在他身上，摸到他的勃起，调整到合适的位置，然后深吸了口气，缓缓地沉降了下来。

Logan不会说他执迷于这个姿势的原因是他有多喜欢看Scott这时候的表情。一点不甘，一点愤怒，但热情满满，完全不在乎打开自己的身体容纳他。他的脸一直红到耳根，往常整齐的头发蓬乱着，额前有汗湿的刘海，牙齿咬住嘴唇咬到红艳。Logan硕大的分身慢慢沉入他的体内，他必须得小心地保持着平衡才能不让自己被撕裂，为此他的大腿和腹部的肌肉都收到最紧，汗水就一颗一颗地在那些漂亮的肌肉上往下滑落。他的眼睛紧闭，他努力控制着，但还是忍不住颤动，那么强大的毁灭性力量就藏在薄薄的眼睑后，全靠他悬在线上的理智控制着，危险得令人心跳过速。

Logan自己都得闭一闭眼睛才能忍受这个过分冲击的画面和被紧致火热包裹住的刺激，不至于一下子射出来。然后Scott开始缓慢地移动。Logan发出一声鼓励的呻吟，握住他的腰，帮他调整节奏。

Scott俯下身，想找他的嘴唇，没找对地方，蹭到了胡渣，发出一声懊恼的声音，趁势咬了一口。Logan向上顶了他一下，正戳到他的敏感点，Scott惊叫了一声，腰有点软，Logan一边用手安慰他的勃起，一边开始催促似地顶着他。Scott随着他的动作控制着自己上下移动，每一下都坐到最深，每一下都从他身体里激出一声叫喊。他的下巴高高扬起，手指痉挛般在Logan身上留下红色的抓痕，稍稍有点痛，但自愈因子让痕迹消失的过程变得麻痒，只是更多地加深了Logan的欲望。

Scott在床上意料之外的坦白。他从不掩饰自己想要什么，他会扭动着腰变换着角度在Logan的分身上操着自己，他的叫声能把Logan逼疯。他的汗水、前液、向导信息素等等所有的味道和Logan自己的混合在一起，是最棒的催情剂。他们总是能找对韵律。Logan的感官总是能最快地捕捉到什么能让他的向导激动得脚趾蜷缩，什么能让他疼痛但更加兴奋，什么能让他不顾一切地叫出声来——他知道在Scott那里是更直观一些的情绪感知，他的情欲，他想要把身上这个人吞吃入腹的渴求……他不知道哪个更让人兴奋些，两者都有，或许是，他们的连接总是在起着神奇的作用，并且在一次次的交媾中加强——完美，就只是完美。就好像他们天生就应该如此，或许他们本来就被造成如此。

Scott再一次重重地坐下去，又技巧地扭了一下，成功地从Logan嗓子里逼出一声低吼，他得意地露出一个笑，被Logan半途的顶动打断，忍不住呻吟了一声。他按住Logan的胸膛，绷紧了腿，缓慢地全部拔出又全部坐下，Logan十分配合地迎合着他的动作，同时不忘安慰他的勃起。他们的连接处被润滑剂、汗水和其他乱七八糟的体液弄得潮湿一片，肉体相撞发出沉闷的声响。没过多久Scott的呼吸开始粗重急促，他越来越无规律又更快速地摩擦，肌肉紧绷，肠道阵阵收缩，他开始尖叫Logan的名字，全身都在剧烈地颤抖，几乎没法再支撑自己的身体——Logan已经忘了除他之外的一切。他抓住Scott的臀部重重地向上顶动，只想要更深、更快，更多更多的他——他快要烧起来了，就快要到了，还差一点——他伸出了爪子。

阿达曼合金冲破皮肤的瞬间疼痛和高潮一起到达，有那么一瞬Logan完全失去了意识。Scott倒在他身上，白色的精液喷溅在Logan的腹部。六道爪子拉过的痕迹在他的臀部出现，有鲜血缓缓地渗了出来。

他们俩都在剧烈地喘气，连接太紧了，眩晕感太强烈，Scott过了好一会儿才意识到发生了什么。他缓缓从Logan身上把自己拔了下来，伸手摸了一把自己的臀部，露出了不敢相信的表情。

“……你认真的吗？”他看起来就快要爆发了。“爪痕？！我跟你说过关于别在我身上留印子的事儿你是不是完全没记住？”

“看起来很衬你。”Logan拿了块床单胡乱地擦了擦肚子上的痕迹，顺手帮他把血迹也擦了擦。六道利落的爪痕从左右两边正正划过他光洁紧致的臀部，在他的大腿根部消失，几乎完全对称，看起来很深，实际上要浅些，足以留下难以消退的痕迹。

无论从形状和角度来说都堪称完美。Logan对自己得意地微笑。

“衬个屁！这跟在我脑门上写‘我被金刚狼操了’有什么区别！”

“除非你的屁股长在脑门上，不然没人会看得到。”Logan拍拍他的腰让他躺下来。“如果你担心的是‘被金刚狼操了’这一点，我相信这屋子里的人都知道，而且你刚才叫得像我谋杀了一只猫，我估计连小Scott都知道了。”

“你他妈的简直令人难以忍受！”Scott怒骂。然后突然闭上了嘴，显然正在从他为数不多的脏话库里寻找着合适的词来表达此刻的愤慨，而Logan当然明智地扑了上去，堵住他的嘴。

“以防万一，提醒你，鉴于你今天刚把Chuck的哨兵轰进了医院，最好别把他的房子也轰出个洞来。”Logan含着他的嘴唇模模糊糊地说，充分意识到靠着自愈因子他已经准备好第二轮。“所以乖一点，别睁眼。”

 

7.（本章有轻微的Steve/Bucky内容）

“对了，有个事。”Logan确信他已经把Scott折腾得几乎动不了之后说。“我们下场比赛的日程安排已经定下来了。”

Scott哼哼了一声。“……重要的事情你就不能在我清醒一点的时候说吗？”

“因为我觉得你不会太喜欢我要说的内容。”Logan答道。“好消息和坏消息，要听哪一个？”

Scott没什么力气地挥了挥手。“先好再坏。”

“好消息是我们可以直接进晋级赛，不用慢慢在预选赛里耗着。坏消息是我们下一场必须胜过Steve Rogers和James Barnes。”

Scott僵了僵，翻了个身，从床头柜上摸索到自己的护目镜戴上。“这可真是太棒了，我接下来是不是可以期待Hulk和Tony了？”他郁闷地下撇了嘴角。

“所以，你怎么想？”

“你是不是又趁我不在答应了什么不该答应的事儿？”

“机会难得。”Logan辩解道。“今年的晋级赛冠军奖品是时空卷轴，可以穿梭至宇宙中任何一个地方。听起来有没有觉得很熟悉？”

Scott顿住了，很快地陷入了思考之中。

“我不想直接和美国队长对上。”过了一会儿Scott说。“你知道他有多难缠。Bucky也非常难搞，我们没有必要为了这种比赛耗费精力。”

“也许这里的Cap还没有那么强，还是你就是不敢和他们打？”

“我只是觉得没有必要。”Scott抿了抿嘴唇。“OK，我能想到赢他的办法，但很麻烦，我讨厌他因为他就是超级麻烦。所以如果真的有个时空卷轴我们干嘛不直接过去偷了它？”

Logan愣了一愣。“我刚刚是不是听到你说‘偷’？”

“是。还有其他的方式，试着去和Cap谈谈，他总是喜欢谈谈，输给我们一场对他不会有严重的影响，他也许会乐意放水一次。顺便一说，你去谈，你跟复仇者们关系比我要好多了。”

Logan想象了一下那个场景——叫Steve Rogers自动认输？他不得不承认还是偷卷轴听起来更有吸引力一些。

“好吧，你说了算。”他无奈地承认。

 

但实际上他们没法去偷。他们花了一周时间收集资料，郁闷地发现晋级赛的奖品全都是机密，被前锋系的大法师们保管着，尤其是冠军奖品，在它正式亮相之前不太可能被泄露，而且他们在自己的世界里早就知道想从Dr.Strange那里偷走点什么东西可是难于登天。

比赛的时间越来越近，Scott天天把自己泡在资料室里研究着什么，Logan带着小Scott偶尔去找他玩他都没时间陪他们。Charles每天跑去医院报到，并且经常在餐桌上露出魂不守舍的笑容，Logan和Scott都勉强视而不见。

“我决定和美国队长合作。”比赛的前一天晚上Scott走进房间，把厚厚一沓资料扔在床上。Logan挑了挑眉毛，这可是个不多见的进展。

“我想了七个方案，这是最好的一个，”Scott脸色不怎么好。“祈祷这个世界的Steve Rogers会比我们那儿的要好处些。”

他的方案听起来很简单，实际操作起来却有点复杂。光靠他们一直打入决赛会很吃力，如果把美国队长也计算在内就会容易一些。Cap去年差点打入决赛，今年状态也非常好，所以他很有可能会继续在晋级赛上一路凯歌。他们都知道Cap对奖品什么的不会太在意，所以可以和他谈谈如果他拿到卷轴交给他们。作为交换，他们会输掉这场比赛，但会走常规渠道迅速打入晋级赛。因为来自同一大区并且之前对战过，他们可以自动避开Cap一组，帮Cap扫清其他棘手的对手，双方信息可以互通有无，等到决赛会和，那时候无论谁输谁赢卷轴都是他们的。

这意味着几件事：第一，要让Cap充分意识到他们的实力，所以输也不能输得过分；第二，他们必须让Cap起疑，主动来找他们，所以要露出只有Cap才能意识到的问题；第三，要让Cap答应这个约定。至于遵守约定这回事则从来不需要为美国队长担心。

“一想到要败给美国队长我就浑身难过。”Scott满腹牢骚。

“战略性撤退。”Logan学着他的口吻说。“这可是你自己的主意。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Steve和Bucky与他们世界里的差别并不大，考虑到他们实际的年龄，这大概也可以理解。Steve的精神动物，当然了，美国白头鹰，Bucky的精神动物则是一只羚羊。

Steve和Bucky在大区人气很高，而Scott和Logan是为数不多敢挑战Cap的破格，场馆里座无虚席，大部分人都来支持Steve和Bucky，但也有少部分人想看看是否会出现爆冷。

Steve和Bucky的相合率在全大陆都排得上前几名，Bucky作为向导的战斗力也高得惊人。Steve哪怕对他们这样的新人也并不会轻敌，而且他相对而言更难攻击，Scott的射线总是会被反射回来。但相应的，他们的组合更倾向于防守反击，而Scott和Logan都擅长以攻击代替防守，一时间难分轩轾。他们缠斗了很久，一如Scott的计划，在拖住Steve的同时渐渐地攻击重心迁移到Bucky身上，高密度的攻击令神枪手也渐渐支撑不住。

趁着Bucky一个闪神被Logan制住，Scott对着Steve全力射出了射线，Steve习惯性地用盾牌一挡，红光反射去了Logan的方向，Logan往边上一躲，Bucky被正正射中，Steve连忙调整角度，但已经迟了，Bucky被轰飞了出去，倒在地上。Logan向前一跃，金属爪全出，眼看着就要碰到Bucky，盾牌旋转着飞了过来，Logan的手臂被击中，踉跄了一下，爪子偏离了Bucky的身体。Steve已经扑了上来，但镭射眼的射线紧随其后，目标依然是Bucky。Steve的盾牌还没有回转过来，如果他要护住Bucky，只能硬碰硬地接下这道光，若是全接住，足以让他受不少伤。

Steve挡在了Bucky面前。Scott稍稍偏了偏头，没有瞄准Steve的重要部位，只是把他的平衡打乱了。

Steve有些疑惑地皱眉，Logan没给他多余思考的时间，冲上来给了他一爪子。锋利的金属爪划过他的腹部，Steve向后仰倒，Bucky从间隙里给了Logan一枪，Logan低骂一声，捂着手臂和他们拉开了距离。

“金刚狼。”Scott低声命令。演示已经做得足够，接下来就是收尾时间。Logan后撤到他身边，Steve已经把盾牌牢牢举在手里，护住自己和身后的Bucky。

他们的表情都说明这是最后一场攻防，然后就结束战斗。

盾牌和射线几乎同时飞出，Logan在红光射出的同时就冲了出去，Steve向他迎面扑来，但Logan矮身避过，没有接下他的拳头，他直冲着Bucky而去，Steve立刻意识到不对，旋即转身，但Logan已经和Bucky扭打到了一起，利用阿达曼合金重量上的优势把他压倒在地——他没有用爪子。

Scott敏捷地避开迎面而来的盾牌，他冲上前把Steve从Logan身边一脚踢开。“你的对手是我，Cap。”他挡在Logan身前，Steve再次把盾牌拿在手里，露出了坚毅的表情。Scott正对着他全力射出了射线，Steve却并没有用盾牌遮挡，相反，他迎着红光向前一跃，在地上打了个滚，避开重要部位，与此同时盾牌急速飞出, Scott想要后撤已经来不及，下一秒只觉得后颈一痛，向前跌倒在地，一时没法站起来。

战斗就此结束。Steve他们赢了，当然。Logan把他扶了起来，周围观众山呼雀跃，为这一场精彩的比赛扔下大把鲜花。Steve和Bucky上前接受观众们的致意，Bucky在说着些什么，Steve只是若有所思。

他们答谢完观众后走进了休息间。Scott揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，坐在那里没动，Logan拿了杯水从头顶浇下，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，沉默着一句话也没说。无论何种理由，输掉战斗总是让人心浮气躁。

他们没有等多久。门被轻轻敲了两下，然后不请自来地打开。Steve和Bucky走了进来。

“希望我没有打扰你们。”Steve朝他们打招呼。他的白头鹰停在羚羊的角上，以一种审视的表情居高临下地看着他们。Erica龇了龇牙，威胁性地向前半步，Logan伸手把它拦了回去。

“考虑到你现在已经进来了，说这个好像没什么意义。”Scott忍不住有些带刺地回答。

“我有一个问题很想问。你们最后放了水，为什么？”Steve没管他的态度，他抱着手臂，看起来一点也不高兴。

“因为我需要你来问我这个问题。”Scott答道，他站起身来，摸了把汗湿的头发，努力放下情绪，自觉地进入谈判状态。

“你想要什么？”Steve皱起了眉毛。该死的，他连这点都跟他们那个世界的一样。

“冠军的奖品。”Scott一点也不掩饰他的目的。“时空卷轴。”

Steve和Bucky对视一眼，Steve转回头看向他，眼睛里少了一些警惕，多了一丝玩味。“可以告诉我理由吗？”

Scott犹豫了下要不要跟他实话实说。但这是美国队长，不管Scott在原来的世界与他有多不合，他倾听，并且理解，会在自己力所能及的范围内做个好人。Scott把自己的计划和盘托出。

Steve的脸上没什么表情，Bucky倒是有些吃惊，上上下下扫视着他们。Scott讲完就叉着腰盯着他们看，等待他们的回应。

“时空卷轴对我们确实没有那么大的意义。”Steve想了一会儿后说。“如果我们可以拿到那让给你们也没关系。”

Scott稍稍松了口气。

“只不过我想你们把冠军这件事看得太简单了。”Steve继续道。“这个世界有很多异能者，就跟你的眼睛会发光，他的手里可以长出爪子来一样，大概是上个纪年留下的魔法产物吧。法师和骑士中也有很多哨兵向导，他们都是非常强大的对手，不是光靠战斗或者计划就可以取胜的。”

“那一部分让我们来操心，你只需要做好你们的部分就可以了。”

“对我们很有信心嘛。”Bucky插嘴道。

“因为Steve Rogers和James Barnes无论哪个世界都是麻烦中的麻烦。”Logan在旁边说。

“我会把这视为表扬。”Steve点点头，他微笑了起来。“尽管我不喜欢你们放水的行为，但你们是值得敬佩的对手。我很久没有这么酣畅淋漓地打过了。”

听到Cap嘴里冒出这样直白的好话Scott有些不习惯，他偏了偏头，保持脸色不变地看向这个Cap：“等到决赛的时候我们不会再放水。”

“但冠军还会是我们的。”Bucky耸耸肩，摊开双手。

“噢，刚才好像有个家伙差点被我用爪子戳穿？别忘了我们放水了，小子！”

“嗨，你应该庆幸我没对你们用映射！” 

“你平均用一个映射停顿的时间是五秒，而且需要碰到被映射人。”Scott针锋相对。“我没有给你五秒的喘息时间。”他微微一笑。他的胜算在于Bucky并不是个超级向导，如果换做Charles和Erik在这里，他们早就输惨了。

“但是你那一下。”他作势比划了Steve的最后一击。“真的很不错。所以我们输得也不算亏。”他有些不甘地承认。“你比我想得还喜欢冒险，Cap。”

Steve微微颔首。“我会视作平局。”他谨慎地说，然后他想了想，再次开口：“一个友情的忠告，晋级赛里的对手可不会像现在这样友好，而且规则会有很大不同，有时优势会变成劣势，而你以为的真实也许并不是真实。”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“噢，去年我们可有一些惨痛的回忆。”

“我们会记住的。”Scott伸出手来。“祝一路好运。”

“期待在决赛会面。”Steve握了握他的手，他的手掌坚定而有力。Bucky抬起两根手指在太阳穴边一晃而过，行了个又像告别又像敬礼的手势。然后他们就转身离开了。

等到他们走了之后很久Scott才转过身去，Arandt抖擞了下翅膀停到他手上，他轻轻地摸了摸她的羽毛。他知道Logan一直在看他，但他在自己的哨兵面前无意隐藏他的疲惫。这里的Steve Rogers只是认真地享受比赛，而Scott Summers还有一整个世界在等待。他羡慕这样的Steve。

Scott叹了口气，摘下护目镜揉了揉眼睛。“说真的，我觉得如果Steve不是复仇者，我不是X men，也许我们可以成为朋友。” 

“在这个世界。”Logan答道。他走上前，温热的手臂揽住他的肩。

Scott摇了摇头，苦笑了一声，他把护目镜重新戴上，什么话也没说。

 

8

经过与Cap的一战之后他们声名鹊起，预选赛剩下的几场都轻松过关，等到晋级赛之前再没有遇上有挑战性的对手。

Charles已经开始训练自己的向导能力，超级向导的能力初见雏形。他们在庄园里时常走着走着眼前一花，突然到了冰天雪地或者炎炎沙漠，然后一个笑意盈盈的Charles会悠闲地坐在凭空出现的椅子上邀请他们喝茶。

与此同时Scott也在尝试，但依然不太擅长用映射，他可以模拟一些非常简单的记忆，但无法完全还原现实，而当他开始认真地做有人物有场景的映射时就变成了灾难，Logan为此吃了不少苦头，鉴于他是唯一的受害者。

与他刻板的形象相反，Scott的脑内形象通常都有着一些诡异的趣味，而当他执意要试验映射的时候Logan就被迫看着一些绿皮肤的小人在红色的沙滩上跑来跑去，艳粉色的Emma Frost穿着蓝色的裙子做蛋糕，咖啡色的Jean穿着绿色的泳装在紫色的海里游泳，全身挂满装备的自己穿着短到能看到屁股的橙黄色短裙在褐色的树林里打怪物……诸如此类。

说真的，那小子真的需要补一补什么是正常的性幻想。

“就……别试了。”Logan在看到Scott映射里浆果色的Hank和桃红色的Ororo在一片粉蓝色的大地上接吻时终于受不了了。

“怎么，哪里不对吗？”那个愚蠢的后天性色盲向导毫无自觉。

“哪里都不对！”Logan抓住他的肩用力摇晃。“Emma是银色的！Hank是蓝色！Ororo算是白色，还有我讨厌橙黄色！以及为什么会有短裙？！”

“啊是橙黄色？我以为是绿色。”

“这个不是重点！！”

所以大概就是这样，Logan很早就放弃了帮Scott训练向导能力。Scott自己倒是还没死心，偶尔趁Logan不注意放两个配色诡异的映射，Logan对此的反应是揍他一顿，然后Scott会很投入地和他打架，就会忘记映射这回事了。

Logan本来就没指望他做个正常的向导。一开始Logan根本没想要向导，这小子完全是（强迫）送上门的。有个稳定的连接很好，他们俩在床上也很合，虽然需要忍受Scott各种让他心烦的毛病，但目前Logan心满意足，不奢望太多。

这也就是为什么他们终于打完了所有的预选赛，进入晋级赛之前，被光阴圣殿召唤时，他完全没有危机感。

“这是比赛的正常程序。”工作人员告诉他。“介绍人会对你们进行评估，决定之后的比赛分组和内容。”

他们这个大区的介绍人刚刚上任，是一位备受尊崇的向导，之前她所在的大区曾经蝉联了好几届的比赛冠军，因此整个大区都为能够请到她作为本区的介绍人欢欣鼓舞。

Scott和他一起走了进去，他们被分开进行了一系列的测试，包括普通的体质测试和哨兵向导能力的测试，对Logan来说都毫无难度，他轻松地通过了所有的检查，坐在休息区等着Scott出来。

他等的时间有点长，旁边几个跟他一起来做检查的哨兵都和自己的向导回去了，Scott还迟迟没有出来，Logan终于感觉到有些不对。  
从隔壁房间里走出一个工作人员，请他进屋。

他走了进去，看到Scott坐在椅子上，他的旁边放着一把空椅子，显然是留给他的。他抽了抽鼻子，意识到Scott的气味闻起来有些不对劲。他坐了下来。

他们面前有一张雕刻精美的长桌，桌后坐着介绍人，她是个五十岁左右的中年妇人，她的身旁坐着一位年纪和她相仿的男人，大约是她的哨兵。介绍人的精神动物是一只乌鸦，而她的哨兵的则是一只犀牛，懒洋洋地趴在一边。

“James Logan Howlett。”介绍人开口，她的声音柔和温软，但自有一种威严。“我是Jane Robinson，这位是我的哨兵Nicolas Robinson。”

Logan谨慎地点头致意。

“我知道这是个难以启齿的话题，但基于我的责任，我有些事情必须要告诉你。”

Scott身上的气味变得更加苦涩了。Logan握紧了拳头。

“我们觉得你和你的向导并不合适。”Jane说。

Logan非得用了点力气才克制着自己别从椅子上跳起来。

“事实上，相合率很低。”Jane叹了口气。“你们从预选赛一路上来靠得是彼此的战斗力，和哨兵向导之间的关系无关。我查阅了卷宗，你们并非通过圣殿结合，因此这样的连接也不被圣殿认可。”

Logan真的跳了起来，椅子向后倒了下去，发出巨大的声响。Scott伸出一只手来阻止了他。

“继续说。”Scott说，他的声音听起来很冷静，这让Logan也冷静了一些。

“主要的问题并不是出在哨兵身上。”Jane的口吻听起来有些怜悯。“Howlett先生，你是一名非常出色的哨兵，你的各项指标都远远超过了平均线，甚至可以说，超过你的哨兵寥寥无几。”她犹豫了下，看向Scott。“但是Summers先生，很遗憾，虽然有着非常出众的体测结果，但向导能力的测试没有通过。”

这简直就是当众打了Scott一巴掌一般地响亮和羞辱。Logan看向他的向导。Scott一直是那个优等生，告诉他一项测试没有通过跟当众抽了他一耳光无异。他面无表情，但握紧的拳头暴露了他的心情。

“Summers先生，我也非常不喜欢这个部分，但有些事情你必须要知道，并且接受。”她吸了口气。“我们的测试显示你具有很好的潜力，但你的感官通道有严重的破损，以至无法关闭，同时也无法建立具有可信度的映射。你是否以前就无法建立完整的屏障？这会影响到你的哨兵，你无法保护他免受别的向导的映射，这对你们之后的比赛是极端不利的。”Jane继续道。“因为在后续的比赛里映射会被大量利用，向导能力的比试比重甚至会大于哨兵的战斗力。”

Scott什么话也没说，Logan很想把爪子伸出来。

“你们会输的，我的孩子们。”Jane低声地说。“我很抱歉，但你们这样是没法继续走下去的。”

“……如果我们一定要赢的话该怎么做？”Scott终于出声，声音紧绷着。

Jane转头看了看她的哨兵。“这就是为什么我把你们留下的原因。”她说着，转了转手中的钢笔，坐直了身子。“你们需要切断连接，重新组合。”

Logan的爪子真的出鞘了。“……你再说一遍？”他压低了声音问。Nicolas危险地注视着他，手放在腰上的剑上。

“Logan，听她说。”Scott再次拦下他。

“瘦子！”

“Howlett先生，我们认为以你的能力，搭配合适的向导具有问鼎的实力。”Jane并没有畏惧Logan的爪子，依然平静地说。“而Summers先生，虽然不知道是什么原因导致了你的感官通道无法关闭，但我们会努力寻找治疗你的办法。我认识一些非常出色的法师和医生，在哨兵向导的连接领域有专长，我相信他们会帮助你。”

“如果我们说不会怎样？”Scott问。

“我不希望你们说不。”Jane答道。她的声音依然温软，但隐隐有尖锐的棱角。“我不清楚你们连接的细节，但介绍人的存在是有原因的。哨兵和向导因为盲目的爱欲结合而忽略相合率，最终的结果只是造成能力的浪费，枉费了神赐予我们的天赋。这样的案例我见过太多。”她顿了顿，放软了声音试图安慰。“我会在过程中进行映射控制和干预，你们不会感到任何痛苦。就只是回到结合之前的状态而已。”

“……所以，这是强迫的？”Scott说。

“请不要把这个视为强迫。”Jane叹了口气。“我知道这对你们来说接受需要一些时间。但相信我，这对你们都是最好的。”

“好与不好不是你能决定的。”Scott说，他双手交叉，放在腿上，Arandt在他肩上伸展了翅膀，一个战前的姿势。Erica俯低了身子，爪子伸出，紧盯着前方。

Jane注视着他们注视了一会儿，摇了摇头。“年轻人。”她叹道，柔和的表情消失了，变得冷硬。

“你们知道攻击介绍人的结果吗？”她说。“立刻剥夺所有的公民权利，投入监牢，十年以上的监禁。哨兵向导很多，我的孩子们，每年都像地里的麦子一样一茬一茬地长，像你这样出色的哨兵一年也总归会冒出一两个。但是介绍人？十年才能出一个。我不是光靠说的才成为介绍人。”她看向Scott。“我关心哨兵和向导的福祉，我关心每一个人的能力都能得到恰当的发挥。这是我的能力所在，我的判断总是正确的，这让我成为最好的介绍人。”

“而你作为最好的介绍人给出的建议就是切断连接重新组合？”Logan忍不住嘲讽。

“作为一个如此出色的哨兵，没有必要把宝贵的才能浪费在不相匹配的向导身上。”

这句话彻底激怒了Logan。他一跃上前，金属爪已经抵上了Jane的下巴，Jane睁大了眼睛，不敢相信居然有人敢这样挑战她的权威。

“你再敢说一个字我会捅穿你的脑袋。”Logan嘶声说。“我才不管要不要去坐牢。”

Nicolas拔出了剑，蓄势待发。Logan伸出了另一只手的爪子，挑衅地盯着他。

“Logan，够了。”Scott出声。他站起身来，走上前，拍拍Logan的肩，Logan没有动，他的手下加了点力，Logan才不情愿地把爪子收了回去。

“Robinson女士，请原谅，毕竟不是每个人都能对这样的消息接收良好。”Scott彬彬有礼地开口，Logan意识到他把自己的愤怒收得很好，几乎闻不出来。他在计划着什么。Jane摸了摸刚才金属爪碰到的皮肤，有些惊魂未定，她重新坐直了身子，看着Scott。

“你其实不能留下我们。”Scott看着她说，他说的内容和他温和的口气一点都不相干。“我可以在五秒内干掉你的哨兵，跟向导能力无关。我们之所以在这里是因为我们选择这样做。你明白我的意思吗？”

Jane深吸了口气，有些勉强地点了点头。

“我尊敬你作为介绍人的工作。”Scott说道，面沉如水。“我也知道你说的全都是真的。但是不如这样，我们来打个赌。我们真的很需要这个冠军，而如果我们俩继续下去的话显然我的向导能力需要一些修补和加强。下一场晋级赛请还是让我们搭档，如果下一场晋级赛我们赢了，你去找你的那些朋友们帮助我修补感官通道，并且再也不要管我们；而如果我们输了，你可以按照你的计划切断连接，重新组合。”

Jane想了想，看向她的哨兵。她转回头来时有些不甘愿。“我答应你。”她说着。“以介绍人的名义起誓。”

Scott点点头。他直起身，和Logan一起走了出去。

“你们会输的，我的孩子们。”Jane在他们身后大声说。“这只不过是把判决延后，变成更大的痛苦。”

Logan的脚步停顿了一瞬，然后他上前，追上他的向导。

 

“你为什么要提那个破赌局？”走出去之后Logan抓住Scott的肩膀，强迫他面对自己。

“我说了，我需要修补感官通道。”Scott避开了他的视线。

“但你为什么要答应她切断连接！”Logan叫起来。“你到底怎么想的！”

“你觉得我们会输？”

“我不是这个意思，该死的，瘦子，你看不出来吗？她是介绍人，她完全可以操纵比赛！”

“我们遇上过更糟的状况。”Scott终于面向他。“有那么多的敌人我们都打败了，为什么这个就不行？”

Logan皱起了眉头。他吸了吸鼻子，Scott的气息在说明着什么。“……你在害怕，瘦子。”他说。“这不像你。”

“闭嘴，Logan。”Scott没理他，转身就走。

“你在怕什么？”Logan追上他，抓住他的胳膊，Scott想要甩，没甩开，抬手就摸上护目镜给了Logan一下，把Logan轰飞了出去。

Logan倒在地上一时爬不起来，Scott站在不远处看着他，好似自己也不确定怎么下了这么重的手，但是他还是摇了摇头，转身走掉了。

Logan暴躁地冲着他的背影扔了一个石头。

该死的。那个混蛋真的害怕了。

 

9.

Logan在和他冷战。Scott不无讽刺地想。那混蛋和他冷战。他轰了他无数次，他该死的在至关重要的比赛前和他冷战。

他们住在一起，睡一张床，吃同样的食物，抬头不见低头见，但Logan就是有办法把“我很生气别来烦我”的气场散发得像堵墙，隔绝了Scott和他沟通的可能。

他和小Scott玩得倒是很开心。小Scott现在已经很适应在大宅的生活，Charles和Raven对他都很好，但他还是最喜欢黏着Logan，而Logan也乐意把大把时间花在他身上。

他对小Scott有多好，他对Scott就有多冷淡。这在他们俩的关系里是不常见的，因为通常情况下Logan总是先让步的那个。金刚狼并不像人们通常认为的那样固执而粗鲁，他性格里有暴力和不受控制的一面，但他活过的悠长岁月让他敏锐而澄明，甚至偶尔非常柔软。他虽然喜欢和Scott呛声，也经常找麻烦，但他在很多时候都会由着Scott。Scott和他连接后才渐渐能读懂他，但这不妨碍他从一开始就信任他，不管是作为队友还是搭档，亦或是哨兵和向导。

他不会为自己当初的决定而后悔，Logan是个好人，是个好哨兵，在当时的情况下和他连接是最好的选择。但Scott想起Jane的话时他还是会感觉到一阵刺痛，除了为他自己缺陷的向导能力而难受之外，更多的是为了Logan没办法得到更好的而难过。

在Logan漫长的人生里有过两任妻子，其中银狐Kayla也曾是他的向导，阿一则是普通人。Scott是他的第二个向导，在遇上Scott之前他维持着无向导的状态近二十年，Scott知道那是因为银狐的死给他的创伤实在太深，他忘记了很多东西，但一直记得连接断裂的痛苦，以至于这么多年再也没有接受新的向导。

但他对Scott显得有些突然的决定全盘接受——Scott相当确定他会死在Logan之前，连接断裂的痛苦Logan得再承受一次——他也没有犹豫和他连接。他力所能及地照顾他，在这个陌生的世界里支持他。Jane说得一点没错，他真的是个非常出色的哨兵。

……也许他真的不该打那个赌。

 

晋级赛为了更高的观赏性和公平，一直到开赛那一刻才能知道自己的对手，这让Scott暂时闲了下来，Logan不想理他，他就去找Charles，顺便加深了解一下这个世界的情况。

“嗨，Scott，你跟Logan怎么啦？”他们聊了一会儿之后Charles突然说。年轻时候的教授显然还没完全学会“迂回”地说话。“他满脑子嚷嚷着‘镭射眼去死’已经有一阵了。”

“他什么时候不嚷嚷着‘镭射眼去死’那才是少见的情况。”Scott试图轻松一点。

“他刚过来的时候可比现在要好多了。”Charles挑了挑眉。“先说一句，我可没故意去听，但你们俩的动静可真不小。”他促狭地眨眨眼睛，Scott自觉有些脸红。

“你不是要去看Erik的吗？”Scott反击他。“要错过车了。”

Charles怀疑地看着他。“你知道我是能知道你在想什么吧？”他眯缝了眼睛，Scott能感觉到他温柔地进入头脑里查看。

“我感觉是你的错，赶快和他和好！”Charles嘟哝着说。“我感觉再这么下去很快我回家的时候就会发现屋顶一个洞墙上全是爪痕。说真的，我得专门搞间怎么打都不会坏的房间，你们那些危险的游戏一点都不适合这栋古老的建筑。”

“叫Danger Room。”Scott答道。“危境室。”

“喔好名字，你们在那边也有一个？”

“嗯，打架专用。我跟Logan定情的地方。”Scott微微一笑。“还有你真的要错过车了。”

 

当天晚上Scott等Logan上床之后抓住了他的手。Logan没有挣开，也没有动。他俯下身亲吻他的哨兵坚硬的胡渣，轻轻咬他的下巴，沿着他的脖子一路往下，磨蹭他的喉结，舔舐他的乳头，嘴唇在他身上拖出湿润的痕迹，直到他的下身。Logan的分身已经半勃了，Scott吞了吞口水，有些艰难地把它含进嘴里。Logan发出一声破碎的呼吸，终于把手放在他的头上。

“……不用勉强自己的，瘦子。”他不常给Logan做这个，他多少有点心理洁癖，而Logan也从来没强求。他费力地吞吐，感觉Logan在他口腔里涨大，几乎噎着他不能呼吸。他闭上了眼睛，Logan伸手取掉了他的护目镜，他便只能在一片黑暗中感受这一切。

他们的连接阵阵颤抖，因为几天来的紧绷终于恢复亲近而欢愉地歌唱，Scott想他真是讨厌被冷落的感觉，除了Jean之外也没人能让他这样在意对方的感受。

……大概他也没救了。

他吞吐得更用劲了些，Logan的手用了点力，拉扯着他的头发，控制着他的动作。他的味道漫过了Scott的感官，成为这一片黑暗中最清晰的路标。Logan森林一样的气息顺着连接传来，缠绕着他，包裹着他，伴随着他的情欲和许许多多难以辨识的情绪，令Scott身体发热，恨不得立刻扑到他身上，和他再次连接。

Logan喘息着射在了他的嘴里。Scott含着他直到他坚硬的勃起渐渐软掉，才恋恋不舍地放开。他咽下了每一滴精液，满嘴都是Logan的味道。Logan伸手抓过他的脑袋，把他拉到枕头上，和他接吻，手指抓得他的发根发痛。

“……我感觉到你的诚意了。”Logan舔着他的嘴角说。“没事的。”

“我想我还是得说清楚。”Scott说，在他的呼吸里呼吸。“我确实不该拿我们的连接打赌。”

“你犯的蠢事不止这一桩。”Logan说，惩罚地咬了咬他的鼻子。“但我更生气的是你居然不信任我。”

“我没有……！”

“嗨，嗨，又开始了？闭嘴然后听我说！”Logan拍了他一巴掌。“我这两天一直在想你为什么要打这个赌，然后我忽然想通了。你不会光为了赢的赌注去打赌，你他妈的真的打算如果输了之后就让我找个相合率高的去打比赛对不对？想都别想！你是个糟透了的向导，我老早就说过了，但你其他的什么不是糟透了？你的性幻想简直糟糕至极！”他压低了声音，换成一种阴沉的口吻。“我没打算换向导，你也不许有这个想法。听清楚了吗？你有一丝这个想法我保证会用爪子把你全身划得都是痕，然后在你脑门上刻金刚狼所有，我说到做到。”

Scott不应该为这样的威胁而触动的，但他确实愚蠢地感到轻松，并且真的笑出了声。

Logan还在用各种可怕的威胁来恐吓他，而Scott不得不吻住他来让他闭嘴，顺便抓起被子，蒙头盖了下去，再一次把他们两人都带入连接的热潮之中。

他可不想再被Charles听到了。

 

比赛那天很快到来，他们在休息室里等待的时候已经能听见外面比赛场上观众们喧闹的声音。晋级赛的每一场赛事都会吸引为数众多的观众，也会换更豪华更坚固的赛场。

他们在安静地等待，Scott能感觉到连接舒适而柔和地传递着Logan的情绪，略有些上场前的兴奋，除此之外一切正常。他们会赢。他们也必须赢。Scott强迫自己不去想如果意外发生会怎样。

暗门打开，面前一片炫目的白光。

“走吧，瘦子。”他的哨兵说，Erica转身看了看Arandt，首先跃了出去。Scott也走了出去。

他花了一会儿才适应面前的光线。眼前的场地约有足球场大小，堆着不少碎石块，模拟丘陵的地形。

晋级赛有专门的一套仪式，精神动物会先亮相。Arandt潇洒地划出一条弧线，绕场一周，尖利地啸叫，观众们对此欢呼不已。然后Erica走了出去，她迈着稳健地步伐追在Arandt身后，很快地跑了一圈。

然后是对方的精神动物在场边出现，它跑了出来，观众们掌声雷动，而Scott在看清那是什么后觉得心猛地一凉。

那是另一只加拿大猞猁。

或者说，另一只Erica。

他知道他们面对的是谁了。

紧随其后的是一只体型稍小的动物，修长的尾巴，尖尖的脸，银黑的皮毛在强光下闪闪发亮。

一股尖锐的疼痛自连接传来，Scott几乎因为其中包含的深沉感情而颤抖。

他的哨兵完全地静止了。他注视着那只银狐，长久地深深地凝视着。

电光火石间，Scott知道了那是谁。银狐Kayla，Logan曾经的妻子，曾经的向导，给了他金刚狼的名字。

他们面对的是这个世界的James Logan Howlett和他的向导。

同时他也知道了这场比赛的结局。

Scott的心沉到了谷底。

 

被James的骨爪钉在地上的感觉其实并没有特别痛。这是一场毫无悬念的战斗，他一开始就知道了。

他可以轰飞James，可以轰飞Logan，但他不能对Kayla这样做。她是Logan爱过的女人。她是Logan曾经连接过的向导。

他只能眼睁睁地看着Kayla镇定地走向Logan，就如同她的银狐一般优雅，她对着Logan微笑，Logan连爪子都没法伸出来，他紧紧地盯着她步步上前，满脸无法掩饰的绝望。

Kayla碰到了他的手臂，轻巧地放入一个映射。这场战斗就结束了。

简直溃不成军。

 

观众们嘘声一片，觉得这场比赛实在不够精彩，裁判也觉得晋级赛就这样结束实在太快，宣布他们落败的时候声音尤其地大。但Scott已经不打算多说什么，James和Kayla好奇而疑惑地看着他们，不明白怎么获胜得如此轻易。

他们怎么会理解？他们来自不同的世界。

James还如此年轻，而Logan已经穿越了许多个世界。他们看起来如此相似，本就是一人，但Logan身上手上的血痕埋葬了他，阿达曼合金剥皮抽骨才重塑了他，他从无数的战火中死去又重生，这个还没有失去过人生中最好东西的James的爪子怎么可能有Logan的爪子痛？

他们沉默不语地回到休息室。连接里的情绪混乱而难以识别。

“……我想说，”Logan花了一会儿才能开口。他的胸膛依旧起伏着。

“我不会怪你。”Scott答道。他觉得精疲力竭。这短短的几分钟比他跟美国队长打的那一架要更让他疲惫。

Logan张嘴想要解释什么，但最终什么话也没说出来。

Scott看了他一会儿，对他招了招手，Logan走了过来，Scott把他抱了个满怀。

“我真的不会怪你。”他说。“我知道这对你来说太难了。”他顿了下，添了一句。“如果面对的是Jean我也没法出手。”

Logan呼吸的声音闷闷的，他伸手抱紧Scott，下巴抵在他的肩上。

“……虽然这样对你不公平，但是，”他停顿了下，深深吸了口气。“还能看到她活着真是……太好了。”

“我知道。”Scott伸手抚摸他后颈的头发，低声地说。“……我知道。”

 

休息室的门被猛地打开，他们飞快地分开，一队士兵走了进来。

Jane和她的哨兵走在最后，她面带微笑，打算收缴她的赌注。

“我告诉过你们了。”她怜悯地说。“但是放心，我会给Howlett先生一个好的向导，也会帮Summers先生治好你的感官通道。”

Scott看着她，一动都没有动。

Jane微微皱眉。“我相信你们不会做出愚蠢的事。”她示意了她带来的士兵。“这些是大陆最强的哨兵卫队，就算是你，Howlett先生，也没法在他们手里全身而退。”

她旋即放软了声音。“但我是为你们着想的，我只是想你们认清现实，我们可以把这件事做得毫无痛苦，你们都会得到更好的发展和未来。”她顿了顿，看向Scott。“Summers先生，我相信你不是那种背信的人。”

Scott低下头，看着自己的手。前一天晚上Logan还在亲吻他的手，他的胡渣在Scott掌心里划过，刺痒难耐，他又被摘了护目镜，只能摸黑，他摸着Logan的脸，指尖划过他的眉毛，眼窝，鼻梁，停在他的嘴唇上，Logan张嘴想咬，被他逃开，他笑了起来，说了句什么俏皮话，Logan就不耐烦地抓了他的手当真咬了一口，现在手指上还留着印子。

他总是个让人头痛的混蛋。

Scott的脑子飞快地转着，想着最好的策略是答应她。因为她也说了Logan可以打到决赛，Logan也许会闹脾气，但他不会傻到不去打比赛拿卷轴，毕竟那是他们一直以来的目标。如果跟她冲突，不说他们能不能逃得出去，他们势必将被剥夺参赛资格，无法完成和Cap的约定，他们就无法回去原来的世界。如果拿一个世界和个人的感情相比，权重一下选择看起来非常明确。

另一方面他不合时宜地想着为什么Logan什么话都不说？他了解Scott，他完全知道Scott现在在想什么——Scott有时候会为Logan对他的了解感到惊讶。但他为什么什么话都不说？他并不是个擅长听从命令的人，这也不是Scott一个人的事。

——他想起来Logan信任他。他知道很多人都信任他，但Logan是不同的。Logan经历得太多了，他可以和很多人做朋友，但追随他们？全心地相信他们？金刚狼并不热爱团队合作，尽管世界上有那么多队伍想要他，但他选择留在了X men。他对镭射眼有很多怨言，但他选择了压下自己的脾气跟从他，他相信镭射眼所相信的。他那样桀骜不驯的一个人，信他信到二话不说和他连接，锁住自己的下半生。全世界能够让金刚狼这样信任的不过镭射眼一人。

Logan沉默着，他在等着Scott的决定。他就这样平静地等待着，把自己的命运全然交在Scott手里，就像每一次他们出任务，就像每一次他们在面对比自己还强大很多的敌人时——他相信Scott会做出最合理的判断，他相信Scott不会辜负他，他相信他们最终胜利。

……之前他是怎么说的？如果Scott敢想换向导的事就要在他身上留满爪痕？

——他早就已经留下了。身上和心里。

“你们不合适，你们怎么就不明白这点呢？”Jane提高了声音说。她的耐心似乎到了极限。“愚蠢！让一时冲动的感情胜过相合率，你们会后悔的！”

“……相合率管他去死（Compatibility goes to hell）。”Scott低声地说。这会是个糟糕的选择，但他从未如此确信过。他抬起了头，不用回头就知道Logan站在身侧。一如既往，蓄势待发。“Logan？”

“听你的（All yours），Cyke。” Scott微微一笑，他真的有世界上最棒的哨兵不是吗？

“干掉他们（Take them all）。”

 

10.

 

Scott醒来的时候，觉得全身像被大象碾压过了似的，没有一处不在痛。他呻吟了一声，张开了眼睛，看到的是陌生的洞穴。

身边有人动了动。一只手覆上他的额头。

“告诉我我们逃出来了。”Scott说，发现自己的声音意外地沙哑。

“是我逃出来了。”Logan说。“你被人打到了头，然后晕了过去。所以完整的说法是我把你救了出来。”

“真谢谢你啊。”Scott抽了一口气。“怪不得我觉得我好像又脑震荡了。”

“你昏迷了一整天。”

“这么久？”Scott有点吃惊，然后又被剧烈的头痛打断，呻吟出声。“天啊，我真的很想揍一顿那个害我变成这样的家伙。”

“他已经付出代价了。”Logan的声音带着点笑意。“你有点脱水，想喝点什么？”

“Dr.Pepper和Mint Lemonade，拜托。”

“只有清水。”Logan说，用一片宽叶盛了点水喂进Scott嘴里。

Scott勉强地咽下，眼下这个小小的动作都能让他的头疼得眼前冒星。

“……现在什么情况？”他问道。“我注意到我们在山洞里，而你看起来活像是杀了二十个人，所以我理解我们大概是变成逃犯了？”

“我以为这是你的计划？”

“完全不是。”

“你总是有个计划，我以为你叫我干掉他们的时候已经想好了退路。”

“偶尔也有那么几次我会冲动。”

“不是最理智的决定，嗯？”

“但是最棒的。”

Logan顿了顿，俯下身来从头顶看着他。他看起来很放松，一点都不像困在异世界山洞里头的逃犯。“看样子不能多给你几条划痕了，有点遗憾。”

“你想都不要想。”

“那么，接下来怎么办？”

Scott叹了口气，艰难地起身，头痛得要炸开，Logan扶他坐好。“不能连累Charles，所以我们得靠自己了。”他咬紧了牙，等着这一阵头痛缓缓过去。Erica蹭到他脚边，给他一些温暖，他把手放进她厚实的皮毛里，知道这让他的哨兵感到安心。

“首先要解决的是我们得活下来。”他开始抵抗着疼痛在脑子里做计划。“你觉得他们会花多大的力气搜捕我们？鉴于你居然真的捅伤了介绍人，而她看起来不是一点点的生气，我觉得最好还是尽可能跑远一点。”

“我一点也不抱歉。”

“也不能太与世隔绝，我们依然需要获取足够的信息，只要跑出她的势力范围应该就会好些。需要换掉这身衣服，改个名字，或许做一些乔装。”他顿了顿，又叹了口气。“又回到原点了。保持低调，尽可能不要引人注意，慢慢地获取资讯，想办法……”他忽然有点说不下去。想办法回去吗？在他亲手放掉了最大的可能性之后？

Logan什么话也没说，只是沉默地盯着他。

“反正大概就是这样。你知道的。你做潜伏比我熟练。”Scott挥了挥手。“先活下去。其他事情慢慢再说。”

 

他们最终靠着乔装（Scott再次伪装成盲人，因为他的眼镜实在太显眼了）和搭便车穿越了整个大区，比Scott预计中花的时间还要长。他的脑震荡是不小的阻碍，有一半的时间他不得不装作急需救助的病号，被Logan或抱或背一路颠簸。对此Scott并不享受，他不是个特别听话的病号，Logan也不是个特别有耐心照顾人的家伙，每天都大大小小威胁要戳死他十次，但他从来也没真的把Scott摔下来过。

一直等到他们到了另一个大区，一个隐藏在山里的小村落，同时距离大城镇不过两小时车距，Scott觉得差不多了，他们就在那里停了下来。

他的脑震荡在他们住下来的第一周过后终于不治自愈，当天晚上Logan把他翻来覆去弄射了三次，最后一次压着他的耳朵低吼着他的名字，说你是我的，叫得他连脊椎都震动酥麻，如过电一般。

事到如今，他也确实是属于他的了。或许在这个世界，一开始他就只有他。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

隐居的生活意外地平静。 

Logan在附近的森林里找了份临时工作，负责帮助前锋系的骑士们做一些辅助探险工作。Scott在蒸汽机械工厂里打工，焊接一些零件，他的镭射眼这时候非常好用。

事实上，这里的人们对于能从眼睛里发出射线和从手里伸出爪子来接受度异常地高，大概是他们看了太多具有异能的哨兵向导比赛，觉得这不过是具有特殊血缘的人，就像时不时会路过村子的法师们会放些魔法烟花，骑士们会威风凛凛地扛着巨大的剑，人们会羡慕，但也就仅止于此了。他们周围还有好几个异能者，一个会在三秒内把水烧开，负责控制着锅炉，一个会催眠，做了麻醉师，一个会把画出来的东西变成现实，在市集中心卖糖果。

简直是最理想的生活环境。自食其力，而且平静悠闲。

Logan能感觉到Scott也渐渐放松下来，他依然在孜孜不倦地寻找着回去的方法，但大部分时间一无所获，目前唯一知道的就只有时空卷轴这一个途径，而显然他们暂时没法得到。比赛依然在如火如荼地进行，哪怕在这个宁静的小村落里人们也通过某些精巧的传送装置追踪着比赛的状况。基于目前的状况，他们也实在没别的办法可想，只能等着比赛全部结束再做打算。

 

平静生活的附加价值是：基于这是他们俩交往后第一次不在战斗/准备战斗，Scott不会对他发号施令，Logan总算是理解Jean所说的Scott是完美情人是什么一个概念。

他以前就毫不介意在众人面前展现他和Jean的甜蜜，在任务中他们都能找到间隙吻到一起，Logan曾经为此抓狂不已，但显然他们俩对此乐在其中，而如今落到自己身上……Logan想：我操。

并不是说Scott会当众表白之类，但他们一起出门的时候他会自然地去牵Logan的手，Logan当时就觉得鸡皮疙瘩全起来了，克制着没把他甩开，Scott疑惑地问他怎么一手汗，Logan没好意思说他紧张。然后他还会去Logan的营地给他送外套和午餐，Logan被那群骑士们起劲地哄笑，Scott自己毫无所动，Arandt甚至还火上浇油地和Erica亲昵地打起了滚，他的同事里也有几个哨兵向导，见此情景口哨简直吹上了天。Logan只能飞快地吻他一下把他赶走，接下来一整天都在被开玩笑。他甚至会自己酿啤酒，只是因为Logan实在是受不了这里甜腻的果酒了，幸好他没找到烟叶，不然Logan相信他连雪茄烟都能给做出来。

诸如此类，甜蜜得吓人，因为只要Scott想，他就是很吓人（creepy）。他依然经常让Logan头痛不已，因为他的向导就是那种看起来很正常其实内里乱七八糟的家伙，这意味着他非常乐于用一些Logan想都想不到的方式让Logan心惊胆战之余体会到一种蛋疼的幸福。某些方面来说镭射眼的创造力和他的领导才能一样值得瞩目。

他让Logan用爪子给他刮胡子。

他一开始抱怨了半天这个世界没有电动剃须刀，然后又抱怨了半天那把他用来刮胡子的小刀昨天晚上切了鱼有股腥味，最后看Logan毫无反应，就一直瞪着他。

Logan花了一会儿工夫才后知后觉地意识到他在撒娇。因为，说真的，谁能想得到？

“所以……你的意思是这个？”Logan伸出了一根爪子。Scott点点头，非常自觉地扬起下巴。

Logan不得不说，他扬起下巴把咽喉暴露在爪子下的动作实在是给了Logan的下身不小的冲击。他吞咽了一下，小心地把阿达曼合金锋利的边缘靠近他的脸。

“这很锋利，而我没试过用爪子刮胡子，所以你一动都不能动。”他提前警告，一只手托住Scott的下巴。Scott从鼻腔里嗯了一声，全然地放松。

他实在很放松，而Logan实在很紧张。他屏住呼吸，放平了爪子，让爪尖从Scott的鬓角往下，划过他的下巴，在他的下颌擦过，最后落在咽喉，一些细碎的黑色胡茬落了下来。他几乎能感觉到Scott的脉搏跳动着，呼应着他的心跳，顺着爪子传到自己的身体里，这简直比最热烈的性爱还要让人心跳加速，浑身发热。

爪子的着力面很小，他重复着这一个动作，世界上最锋利的金属在Scott柔软的喉部做最危险的小幅刮削。他感觉自己这辈子都没这么小心过，这辈子也没有被人如此不加掩饰地亲近过。他是只猛兽，不受控制，为人所害怕，他自己清楚。

Scott的呼吸平缓而深沉，他的气息柔和而干净，他真的完全静止，就好像他在这过程中睡着了一样，但Logan知道他没有，他完全地清醒，并且一直在隔着护目镜注视着自己。这甚至比他做出的任何那些甜蜜的举动都让人感动。

“……你真是让人难以忍受你知道吗？”在这种令人窒息的紧张中刮完大半，Logan已经没法控制自己过快的心跳，他的睫毛被汗水濡湿，他的手都开始颤抖，他必须得停下手，深深地呼吸，才能不一下子把Scott按进床上揍一顿或者上了他或者吻他直到他无法呼吸或者直接戳破他的喉咙，他大概有很多事想同时对这混蛋做。

“这比戳人或者在我脑门上刻字要难多了对吧？”那家伙还笑。

“我真想操死你，Summers，我说真的。”Logan平复了一下他的呼吸，擦掉眼睛上遮挡他视线的汗水，继续用手托住他的下巴，用让他焦躁得头皮发麻的方式把Scott剩下的胡渣也刮得干干净净。

Scott满意地摸着干净的下巴，露出一个笑。“很不错，我一直觉得你的爪子很方便。我还有一些非常有意思的想法想试验一下。”

“……你有很多关于我爪子的想法既不正确也不健康。”Logan警告他。

“你说过我有很糟糕的性幻想的。”Scott丝毫不以为意。而Logan终于用掉了大概半年的耐心分量，扑上去把他掀翻到床上。

 

Scott Summers此人，Logan如今意识到，在他规规矩矩的童子军外表底下有一颗没法挽救的心。他最不缺乏的就是勇气和计划，而当他决意要做什么事的时候，什么都不能阻挡他。

一开始，当Logan发现家里的刀具都消失的时候他并没有多在意，Scott好像在做些什么实验，经常用镭射眼弄坏一些东西。他只不过帮忙削个土豆切个排骨开个罐头之类，轻松搞定，刮胡子这种事情也慢慢驾轻就熟，但连餐刀都消失了的时候他必须得用爪子把牛排切块，Scott坐在他对面吃蔬菜，看着他的动作若有所思。Logan就开始觉得不那么妙。

“你最好告诉我你没有在计划着什么。”Logan警惕地说，塞了一块肉到嘴里。

“嗯哼。”Scott没回答他，他的护目镜遮住了他的目光，但Logan总觉得被他看得心里有点毛。Arandt也盯着他，Logan总觉得那鸟好像在笑。

过了两天，晚上Logan快要睡着的时候Scott把他舔醒了。他给了Logan一个非常棒的口交，以至于Logan的脑袋都晕晕乎乎的，然后Scott用一种诱哄的口吻让他把爪子伸了出来，Logan照办了，Scott伸出右手，划过他左手的金属爪，然后缓缓地托起他的指关节，和他五指相交。他把这个动作做得柔情无比，以至于Logan放松了警觉，没料到下一刻Scott就用一个环装的手铐把他们俩的手紧紧地铐在了一起。

Logan挣扎了一下，没挣开。“这可是个有趣的东西。”他笑了笑。“我没意识到你有这样的倾向？”

“闭嘴Logan。”Scott说。“我有个问题想问你。你相不相信我？”

“……这是某种刑讯逼供吗？”Logan咧开嘴笑。“待遇真好。”他意有所指地从上到下瞟了眼他的向导。

“还没有回答我的问题。”

“当然，瘦子，为什么要问？”

Scott微微一笑。“因为我接下来要做的事情大概需要一些你的配合。”然后他就着他们被铐在一起的手腕俯下身，用嘴唇亲吻Logan的指节，伸出舌头从合金伸出的部分开始舔，顺着冰冷的爪子一直到刀锋的尖端才松开。一条血迹顺着爪子流下，一滴血珠悬在尖锐的棱角处将掉未掉。Scott舔走了那滴血珠，换了个姿势，跨坐在Logan身上。

Logan静止不动，不敢说这是他见过最火辣的场景，但也足以让他兴奋得眼睛发红。

“……这是你那些糟糕的性幻想之一吗？”他哑着嗓子调侃。

“算是吧。”Scott的发音有些不清，他的舌头和嘴唇都划破了。“不想让你受伤，所以请你别动。”

Logan没反应过来。“什么？”

Scott一面压着他一面把手扶上了护目镜。“阿德曼合金的熔点是1500度，除此之外坚不可摧，而我的能力最大的攻击力量可以击穿一颗行星，如果我把全部的力量都收拢聚集到一点……你知道我想到什么了吗？”

Logan一点都不想知道。这个危险的疯子！他想要挣扎，但Scott的手紧紧地卡住他的手，压住阿德曼合金，他若是收回爪子非常有可能会把他的手指削飞。

“别动，虽然我做了很多类似的实验，但这个可是第一次。”Scott警告道。他把镭射眼的光调到最细，近乎只有一线，红光鲜亮得近乎刺眼。他握紧Logan的手固定住不让他动，Logan的心都快要跳出来了，他注视着Scott把那束致命的红光投射到他左手无名指的钢爪上。钢爪迅速地变红烧灼，射线和金属相撞窜出火花，发出明亮的光芒。Scott非常小心地控制着红光的走向，而Logan恐慌了一会儿才意识到他并没有打算烧断他的爪子做个纪念什么的，他……在写字。

“……操，你不是吧。”Logan完全愣住了。他终于意识到Scott打算做什么，同时他的心跳再次加速，比刚才还要厉害，鼓膜嗡嗡作响，全身的血液也都快要沸腾了。

Scott屏气凝神，他极其轻微地移动光束，花了令人难以忍受的十分钟才终于完成了他想做的事。然后他关掉了镭射眼，从Logan身上下来，坐在一边喘气，解开了手铐。他依然没有放开紧握Logan的手，直到钢爪完全冷却，确信Logan一时半会不会把爪子收进去之后才松开。

Logan飞快地把自己的爪子举到眼前，镭射眼那么强大的力量反复烧灼也不过在合金上蚀刻出浅浅的痕迹。那上面Scott清秀规整的字体写着：Bond to Love. S。

他转头看向他的向导，Scott的额头都汗湿了，他在疲倦地微笑。那真是Logan见过最动人的表情。

“是，是你想的那个意思。不，不要问。是，你不能戴戒指我知道。”他在Logan开口发问前回答了所有问题，因为Scott Summers总是这样惹人厌。他轻轻地叹息：“而我只能想到这个方法标记你。有时候自愈因子真的很讨厌。”

 

（这章是专门用来苏爪子的，爪子太萌我能开一百二十个脑洞！看在下章结束的份上让我撒糖撒个够吧……）

 

11.

Scott不怎么关注比赛状况。现在他们的希望只在于Steve如果可以夺冠，他们或许还有机会说服美国队长把卷轴交给他们，实在不行，再跟他们打一架。这不太符合Scott一向的做法，把希望完全寄托在别人身上，但事已至此，他们没别的选择。

但是出乎Scott的意料之外，Steve和Bucky并没有进入决赛，他们在半决赛上被来自同一个大区的一对新人组合打败了。这对新人组合从预选赛一直打入晋级赛的速度是创记录的，他们席卷了所有的赛程，一路全胜，轻轻松松地把冠军收入囊中。

Scott回家的时候发现门外围了一群人，他走上前，发现Charles正一脸笑容地给狂热的粉丝们签名。他的邻人抓住Scott的手激动地问：“你认识他？你认识Charles Xavier？史上最年轻的向导冠军？”

Scott只能微笑了。他实在太开心。他分开人群，正好把Charles从层层围攻中解救出来。

Charles跟着他一直走到了一个开阔的地方才稍稍能喘口气。他夸张地摇晃着手腕， “天啊你不知道这几天我把我这辈子要签的名字都写完了！”他抱怨着。“以后我就只用‘X’做签名好了，全拼真是见鬼地长！”

“噢你会习惯的。”Scott笑。“以后还会有很多很多文件要你签名的。”

Charles露出了嫌恶的表情。“我会弄个印章的。你知道，就像那种表示一下签到的意思。”他比划了一个圈，里面一个X。“这样看起来不错。”他满意地点点头。

Scott惊讶地张嘴。“我第一次知道我们的标志是这样来的。”

Charles吐了下舌头。Scott给了他一个拥抱。“还没说恭喜你们。”他拍了拍Charles的肩。“不过你不是很讨厌这个比赛吗？”

Charles翻了下包，拿出一个木盒子。“因为你们很想要这个。”他微笑着说。

Scott愣了愣，一时不知如何回答。

“拿着啊。”Charles把盒子塞进他手里。“也不全是为了你们。Erik很想试验一下他新觉醒的哨兵能力，我有没有跟你说过他对金属有奇特的控制力？最后一场比赛的时候他几乎掀了整个比赛场。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，脸有点红，显然对他的哨兵十分得意但又不太好意思表现出来。“我得说，那真的有点酷。”

Scott真的大笑出声了。他连眼泪都笑出来了。“噢天啊，这真是难以想象。”

“要我放个映射给你看吗？”Charles跃跃欲试。“我现在可以模拟出大范围的真实环境了。”

“不，不用了。”他笑着抹掉眼泪。“我对他的能力完全不怀疑。我只是……”他忍不住又笑了起来，在Charles威胁的表情下才勉强收住。“Charles，等我回去之后你会后悔我见过这时候的你的。”

“噢，得了，我知道你不会残忍地欺负老人家的。”Charles耸耸肩。“Logan呢？”

“我去叫他回来。”Scott说，把Arandt放飞了出去。

 

“知道么，第一次遇见你的时候，我看你们这样，我才开始觉得哨兵和向导还是很不错的关系。”Charles看着Arandt飞远，抬手摸了下Chloe的头。“所以，感谢你们。”

Scott惊讶地在护目镜后挑了挑眉。Charles转过身来面对他：“哦我知道你可能不太相信，但我一直不确定是否需要找个哨兵，是否一定要通过圣殿。我和Erik的连接也没有通过介绍人，如果是以往，我可能根本不会考虑和他连接的可能性。是你和Logan让我觉得也许这样才是更好更符合自然的方式。”

“我们的相合率可是很低。”Scott说。

“我和Erik也不高，但不妨碍我们的连接很稳定。”Charles皱了皱眉头。“你们也在Jane那里测的？说真的我根本不管。”

“Jane会气疯的。”

“管她的，我们赢了比赛。”Charles笑。“而且Logan戳了她？她对我们客气多了，我能听见她心里也在想要不要拆了我们的连接，但Erik非常干脆地揉弯了她的钢笔，她就一句话也没说。”

“不过说真的，你们居然一路打上去拿到冠军，实在是出乎意料之外。”

“其实没有很费力气。”Charles有些腼腆地说。

当然不费力气了。超级向导和超级哨兵无论在哪个世界都很稀有，更别提世上所有的战略和陷阱在Charles面前都无处遁形，只要周围有一个铁原子Erik就能把它当做武器——在这个蒸汽动力的时代，他真正意义上可以控制一切。他们也许年轻不成熟，但这是Charles和Erik，世界上没有他们俩合力做不成的事。

Scott感觉到连接的变动，没多久Logan跑了过来，看到Charles有些惊讶，但非常高兴。

“你还是和那小子连接了？”他的表情有点复杂。“早知道我应该先揍他一顿的。”

“唔，其实我也叫了他过来，他就在那边等着。”Charles说。他看向某个方向，微微眯缝了眼睛，大概是传送了一条讯息给Erik。

远远地Erik走了过来，Charles朝他挥挥手。他面无表情，看起来有点拘谨，但Scott不得不承认他确实是个帅小伙儿，而且Charles也非常开心的样子。他想着也许在这个世界他们不会犯下相同的错误，也许在这个和平的世界他们会成为更伟大的伙伴。

他深吸了口气，伸出手来。“你好，Erik。”

Erik很慢地眨了一下眼睛。下一秒， Logan被毫无预兆地甩了出去，不远处爆出东西被砸烂的巨响，过了一会儿，又响起一声响亮的咒骂。Charles表情有点尴尬，但Erik笑出一口鲨鱼似的白牙，伸出手来握住Scott的手。“你好，Scott。感谢第一次见面时的招待。”他非常诚恳地说。

Scott决定收回前言。Erik Lensherr无论哪个世界都一定是个混蛋。他咬着牙摇了摇他的手。

 

他们一起回到了Charles的庄园。小Scott一见到Logan就扑了上来，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在他脏兮兮的衣服上。Logan把他抱了起来，轻声地哄着什么。Raven叉着腰站在他们面前，对于他们这几个月来的消失只是简单地颔了颔首，Scott不免在心里对魔型女的酷更加深了一层印象。

他们一起享用了一顿丰盛的晚餐，交换了一些这几个月以来的见闻，Erik在桌上用餐具表演了一出（完全不必要的）炫技，只逗得Charles两眼放光小Scott哈哈大笑，Scott和Logan都勉强保持不为所动。他们试着对近在眼前的分别视而不见，但放在Scott身边的卷轴又时时刻刻地提醒着他们。

小Scott吃完就被Raven带走，剩下他们四人还在继续交流。在Erik一个并不好笑的笑话被Logan呛声之后场面忽然沉默了。Scott试着不去看Charles年轻的面容，Logan在桌子底下抓紧了他的手。

最终还是Charles打破了安静。他轻轻地咳了一声，像Scott无数次看到他试图劝服什么人时候那样温和而不容拒绝地微笑。

“既然你们已经拿到了卷轴，有了回去的方法。我在这里有一个提议，也许是不情之请，但希望你们可以作为一个选择加以考虑。”

他深吸了口气，看向Scott。“你们有没有考虑过留下来？”

Scott愣住了。Charles看了他一眼，继续道：“我知道这有点强人所难，但是……你跟我说过你们那个世界，我自己也阅读过你们的记忆，恕我冒昧，我觉得那并不是一个很适合你们生存的世界。”他的表情有些难过。“我知道我们的世界也有很多的问题，但至少我们不会因为某个人有异能而歧视他，更不会因此产生流血冲突。我们这里还算和平，战乱有一些，但并不多，范围也小，圣殿在政治和管理人民方面做得还算不错。”

他顿了顿，继续道：“我和Erik打算利用冠军的奖金和这座庄园兴建一所针对异能者的哨兵向导学校，专门教导年轻的哨兵向导们如何更好地运用自己的能力。我也和圣殿那边谈过了，Jane很支持我们。”

“而我想……你知道，如果你们能留下来对我们来说是极大的帮助。你们的能力和想法，在这段时间里都给我了很大的影响，在新学校建立之初，我会很需要像你们这样的助力。”他恳切地看着Scott。“我也许不能提供什么优厚的待遇，这说起来也许过于理想主义，但海洋也是每一滴水汇聚而成的——我希望你们能和我一起成为让世界变得更好的建造者。”

Scott张了张嘴，想说些什么，但他最终没有说出来。他的眼睛有点湿润。因为这就是Charles，他永远都这样好。Erik骄傲地看向他的向导，嘴角上翘。

“当然，如果你们决定要回去，我会祝福你们。”Charles说，“只不过不会那么衷心。”他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，他的眼眶有些发红。

Scott看着面前洁白的桌布。他回想着他来到这个世界经历的一切。两个月亮，蒸汽动力，遇上Charles，小Scott，Raven，参加比赛，打伤Erik，和Steve的约定，Jane，James和Kayla，他们的逃亡，逃亡后平静悠闲的生活。

以及Logan。他想着他最快乐的时候就是和Logan在隐居的日子，没有人会因为他的镭射眼而表情异样，他每天去蒸汽厂焊零件就好像这不过是最普通的一样工具。Logan喝着自酿的啤酒，在一群吹口哨的骑士们面前和他接吻，对着他们竖金属爪中指。他一生中从未如此放松，一生中从未如此接近过可以被定义为幸福的生活。

“Logan……”他轻轻开口，没有看向他的哨兵。“这不是我一个人可以做出来的决定。”

“走或者留，都可以。”Logan没怎么犹豫就回答他。“但是必须两个人。”

Scott深深地吸了口气。“Charles，你可真是会出难题。”他勉强自己微笑。

“我想你已经习惯了不是吗？”Charles接话，洞悉一切的蓝眼睛静静地看着他。

“无论是什么原因，我很高兴能来到这里。”Scott有些费力地开口。“我以前从未想过可以过这样的生活。这个世界简直就是最完美的理想。你为我们计划的未来也十分美好，真的，我非常非常希望我可以留下来。”

Charles露出了了然的表情，他看起来有些悲伤。“但是你们还是要走的，对吗？”

Scott觉得自己眼眶再次湿润了，Logan不动声色地握住了他的手。“对不起，Charles。那毕竟是我们的世界。我有更大的责任在那里。”

“你们会做得很棒。Charles，你和Erik一起，会把这个事业做得很好，没有我们也一样可以改变世界。但是在那里……”他有些艰难地呼吸。“那里，变种人在被伤害，人们憎恶我们只是因为我们存在。每天都有悲剧在发生，我没办法不去听，不去看。因为……帮助人们活下来和做得更好这两个选择，前一个更艰难更痛苦，后一个更光明更有希望，但对我来说前者更为急迫。”

“你曾教给我一个梦想，变种人终将和人类和平共处——就像在这个世界一样——而我发誓会用毕生之力实现。在这里看到的和平，意味着我们的梦想并不是毫无可能。这真的很鼓舞我，也许终我一生也没法让我们的世界像这里一样好，但就像你说的：海洋也是每一滴水汇聚而成的。”

“我真的很喜欢这里。我很喜欢你，Charles，也很喜欢你们的计划。但需要我们更多的地方，是那边。”Scott深深地呼吸，他已经热泪盈眶。

“……你被另一个我教得很好呢，Scott。”Charles微笑着说，他的眼睛里也有泪光闪烁。

“我说过，你是最棒的老师。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他们在庄园的草坪上摊开了卷轴。卷轴一经打开就发出耀眼的白光，和两个月亮连接在一起，形成一个巨大的空间之门。Logan和Scott站在空间之门门口，和Charles他们做最后的话别。

Scott在和Erik说着什么，就Erik的表情来看大概是些叮嘱加警告加威胁，Logan正打算过去，远远地小Scott穿着睡衣就冲了出来，一把抱住他的腿不肯松手。Raven跟在后面，表情有些无奈。“我骗不了他。”她说。“他知道你们要走了就一直闹着要出来。”

小Scott涨红着脸，想要哭但是不敢哭的表情，气哼哼地不肯看他。Logan蹲下身来扯开他的手，拍拍他的脸蛋。

“你不是才回来！”小Scott大叫着说，用劲甩开他的手。“为什么又要走！”他的蓝眼睛泫然欲泣，忍了又忍，没忍住，终于哇地大哭了出来，Logan的心头一紧，把他搂在怀里，拍着他的背。

“你是不是，是不是讨厌Scott了？”那孩子哭得上气不接下气。

“你很棒啊小家伙。为什么我要讨厌你？”Logan有些心酸，摸摸他的头发，帮他擦掉眼泪。

“那你为什么要走？我才，我才刚找到你，你就又要走了……”小Scott哭着说。Logan什么话也说不出来，只能抱紧他，让他身上和Scott相似的海洋味道弥散过自己的感官。

“Scott做错事情让爪子叔叔生气了吗？我以后会乖的……我真的会乖的……我，我再也不会挑食，也不会睡懒觉，你要我做什么都可以啊！”小Scott不管不顾地大哭，紧紧抓住Logan的衣服。他真的从小就知道怎么戳中Logan的软肋。

“……别丢下我……”他抽噎着抹眼泪。

Logan把脸紧紧贴在他湿漉漉的小脸边上，眼角克制不住地发酸。

“我没丢下你。”他哑着嗓子说。“我很想带你走。但是留下来对你更好些。”

“那就带我走嘛！”小Scott又大哭了出来。“我保证不弄坏东西！我吃的也很少！我会画格子！我算术也很好！我还会，我还会……”他想了半天没想出来他会什么，只能继续号啕，简直撕心裂肺。“我会学的啊，我会学得很快啊……爪子叔叔……别走啊……”

Logan深深地吸了口气，他把小Scott放下来，直视着他的眼睛，装出凶巴巴的样子。“不许哭！”他命令道。“一直哭哭啼啼像什么男子汉！”

小Scott愣了一愣，咬紧了牙，小脸憋得通红，倔强地瞪着他。他的眼泪依然如断线珠子一样往下落，蓝眼睛被水浸过一样。Logan的心都快碎了。

“听着，孩子，”他强迫自己说。“我们必须要走，这对你来说可能不太好理解，但我们一开始就不属于这里。现在是到了该回去的时候了。”

小Scott想说什么，但Logan给了他一个“你要乖”的表情，他就乖乖地闭上了嘴。他懂事得让Logan心疼。

“你不要担心，Chuck会照顾好你，你会很开心地长大。你会是一个很棒的小伙子。”Logan放软了声音，抬手抹去小Scott脸上的泪痕，意识到自己的视线有些模糊。

还有什么他可以为这个孩子做？他恨不得能把自己的心掏出来。这是Scott小时候的样子，如果他没有遇上Sinister，如果他能在七岁的时候遇上Charles，他就会这样长大。他依然会成为Scott Summers•镭射眼，只不过更阳光，更自信，更容易放松，更相信别人。Logan不知不觉间对他倾注了太多感情。他想要弥补那个Scott所错过的部分。他想要让他成为更快乐的人。

然而到最后他还是要伤害这个最无辜的孩子。他捡了他又离开他，他允许他爱他，却没法一直陪着他。如今他还能为他做什么？

Logan深深地吸气，紧紧地控制着自己的声音。“在你15岁的时候你的眼睛会发出光来，能把石头都轰碎。你会变得非常厉害，就跟爪子叔叔一样厉害。可能会有些麻烦，但是不要怕，你看Summers的眼镜是不是很酷？到时候你也可以戴上这样的眼镜。”他指了指Scott，小Scott抬头看了眼，使劲地用手背擦掉了眼泪，抽了抽鼻子。

“还有一只白鸟也会陪着你，非常漂亮的白鸟。”Logan抬手把Arandt招来，小心地放在小Scott手上。

“我知道你看不见她，但是她现在正看着你呢，你能感觉到吗？”

小Scott犹豫了一下，抬起手来试探着去摸Arandt。“有点热热的。”他小声说。 他的眼泪止住了。

“嗯是的。她会成为你的好朋友，她会永远陪着你。”Logan抚摸了一下Arandt的羽毛，让她飞回Scott那边。“所以不要害怕，你没有我也可以过得很好。” 

“……我还会遇上你吗，爪子叔叔？”小Scott眼睛红红地仰头望着Logan，他似乎终于接受了现实，抽噎着努力忍住眼泪。

Logan叹了口气，他想起来这个世界的自己依然还在和Kayla在一起。

“也许会，也许不会。”他坦诚地说。“但是除了我以外你还会认识很多人，很多人会爱你，Scott，你也会爱他们。你会成为一个超级英雄。”

“什么叫做超级英雄？”

Logan想了想，他看向不远处他自己的Scott。Scott感觉到他的情绪，转回头来看向他。

“一个了不起的人。”Logan俯下身，把一个吻印在小Scott的头顶。

 

Logan最后看了一眼这个世界的两个月亮，再看了看草坪上站在一起的人。Erik揽着Charles的肩，Scott不知和Charles又说了些什么，Charles的眼圈又有点红，Raven站在旁边，牵着小Scott的手。小Scott注视着他，咬着牙不要哭出来，他的睡衣被风吹得飘荡起来，像一只白色的小鸟儿振翅欲飞。在他们身后是还没有成为X学院的Xavier庄园，巍峨的建筑熟悉而陌生。

“走吧，Summers。”他说着，转身和Scott一起走进了空间之门。

空间之门里头是一条白色的通道，他们走进去之后背后的门就消失了——再没有回头路。

他们一起沉默不语地在白光闪烁中走着，每走一步前方就更亮一些，与此同时后背就更暗一些，将他们与那个理想世界隔离得更远一些。

他们一直走了很久，肩并着肩，手臂偶尔相擦，Arandt在前方引路，Erica在身侧警戒。直到Logan闻到Scott脸上的眼泪干涸，他自己的心跳平缓，他们的连接和缓温暖地包裹着他们，成为这虚空宇宙中最真实可触的存在。

Scott深深地吐出一口气，转头看向Logan。

“一场不错的旅行，嗯？”他微笑着说。

“超棒的。”Logan也微笑着回答他。“要回家了。”

“嗯。”

在他们面前，属于他们的X学院正在变得越来越清晰。

 

 

-End-


	3. 番外段子集合

番外1 爪子的101种用法

 

“……瘦子，停止这样盯着我的爪子看。”Logan正在用一根爪子削开啤酒瓶盖，突然意识到Scott又在盯着他的手看。

“每一次你这样盯着我的爪子看，我总觉得有什么不好的事情会发生。”他警惕地说，喝了一口啤酒。

Scott咳了一声，转开了视线。他的耳朵有点红，Logan闻到他的气味起了点变化，有点惊讶地挑了挑眉。“我以前没意识到你是恋物癖？”他说着，用爪子又削掉一瓶啤酒瓶盖，递给Scott。

Scott接过，没马上移开，手指在Logan的指节上磨蹭了一下。一点酥麻顺着他们的连接传到Logan身上，Logan缓缓地勾起一个笑。

“你小子没救了。”他笑着又喝了一口，顺手捋了把Arandt的羽毛。 

“小鸟儿都喜欢亮晶晶的东西。”Scott辩驳道，也喝了一口。

 

 

野餐的时候Scott再一次地忘带餐刀。Logan已经懒得跟他争辩了。他利落地用爪子切开面包，把午餐肉切片，夹着几片蔬菜，递给他的向导。

“我没带奶酪刀。”那混蛋脸皮实在太厚。

Logan瞪了他一眼，用爪子削开奶酪罐子，用爪尖挖了一勺奶酪抹匀在面包上。奶酪黏糊糊地留在爪子上，他刚打算用餐布擦一擦，Scott的视线又飘了过来。

Logan叹了口气，抬起手，Scott捧住他的手，含住爪尖，细细地舔干净上面的奶酪。

“你每次划伤舌头上课都会很麻烦啊。”Logan耐心地等着他做完，凑上前抓住他的下巴吻住他的嘴。这次还好，没有流血。他已经越来越熟练了。

Erica和Arandt在不远处嬉闹。

 

 

Logan的品位不太好。Scott以前的衣服全是Jean帮他打理，他色盲太严重，真让他自己挑会变成移动的灾难。但是眼下Scott和Logan住在一起，不太可能老是麻烦Jean，而在Scott有意无意地诱使Logan使用爪子的情况下，他的衣服损毁率出奇地高。所以无论从哪个角度看都不是合适人选的Logan就得负责给他的向导挑衣服。

Scott自己其实很无所谓，给他什么就穿什么，特别好养。又长了副模特身材，穿什么都好看。Jean喜欢把他打扮得干干净净，像个白领。Logan丢给他T恤牛仔裤格子衬衫他也照穿不误，穿着海绵宝宝的T恤去上课惹得学生一阵骚动但他自己毫无所觉，直到Jean看不下去把他扯出来套上外套才好一些。她冲着Logan发火，就好像Logan把她的前男友塞进二十刀的牛仔裤和十五刀的T恤里简直是世界上最大的罪过。

如果说Logan在X学院里学到什么，就是宁可惹毛Charles也不要惹毛Jean，所以最后他被迫陪着Jean逛街给Scott买衣服，其实就是挑夫兼钱包。Jean还拖了Kitty，女人逛街起来没完没了，而Scott面对Jean永远脾气很好，Logan只能站在商店外面抽烟，看她们把一件件昂贵的衣服往他身上套。

虽然Logan一向觉得自己没什么审美，但2000美金包裹出来的Scott Summers确实帅得令人窒息，他穿着一件深紫色的衬衣，扣子解开一颗，米灰色的休闲裤，一件卡其色的外套随意地披着，简简单单但剪裁合体，衬得身高腿长，比例极好。走出来的时候连Logan都有那么一瞬呆了一呆，Jean和Kitty在后面窃窃私语着什么，Logan意识到周围不止一个人正在看着他的向导。

Scott走上前，偏了偏头看他。“烟抽完了？”他问道。丝毫没意识到别人的视线，只看着Logan一个人。“走吧。”他说着，习惯地就想牵Logan的手。

Logan把烟蒂以一个漂亮的抛物线扔进垃圾筒，他伸出手来，不顾Jean的阻拦把他梳得整整齐齐的头发揉得乱七八糟。Scott只是朝他笑，好像看出他的心思一样。

Logan当然很喜欢他的向导穿得漂亮，但他更喜欢把漂亮的衣服脱下来的过程。便宜的衣服用爪子脱比较不心疼，2000美金他还是得掂量掂量。

好在Scott在房间里大多数情况下只套一条松松垮垮的睡裤，光着上身走来走去，一点都不介意他的哨兵正在用视线一点一点地勾勒他身上的每一块优美的肌肉和皮肤。

看着他这样，Logan有时候也觉得自己眼光很不错。

 

 

Logan发现自己最近越来越频繁地伸出爪子了。以往他每天晚上做噩梦会伸爪子，但现在有了稳定的连接他几乎不会做噩梦，他也差不多每天晚上伸爪子。全是Scott的错。

“Logan，来帮我裁下卷子，明天有测验。”

“Logan，下水道堵住了，帮忙通一下。”

“Logan，开下这些信，有一半我估计是保险索赔和账单。”

“Logan，铅笔钝了。”

“Logan，要吃西瓜吗？刚买的，来切一下。”

“Logan，来开下这个包装。”

“Logan，这里有个线头。”

“Logan，指甲刀找不到了。”

“你他妈的指甲刀找不到了能用爪子代替吗？！”

还有其他的一些情况。

“啊……啊……Logan……啊……Fuck！”爪子插进了床板里，正在Scott脑袋旁边，削掉他几根头发。Scott几乎是瞬间就达到了高潮。

Logan喘着气俯下身，尽量不把全部的重量都压在他身上。

紧闭着眼睛的Scott依然在激烈地喘着气，手已经顺着Logan的胳膊摸上了他的手掌，在他的钢爪上小心地来回流连，他现在已经可以闭着眼睛摸它也不会把自己割伤了。

“……有时候我真怀疑你是爱我还是爱我的爪子。”Logan把爪子缓缓地撤回来，Scott有点不满地哼哼。

“和自己的爪子吃醋非常蠢，Logan。”那小混蛋说，自在地找了个位置贴着Logan蜷起了身子。“而且你会输，就更蠢了。”

Logan毫不犹豫地给了他一巴掌。

 

 

他们回来后第一次任务，Logan捅了两个人，爪子拔出来之后被Jean看到了。

一些鲜血积在蚀刻的痕迹里，在银色的金属上留下红色的痕迹，想不被注意都难。

“哇哦。”Jean赶在他收回去之前惊叹，睁大了眼睛。“你只告诉我你们在交往，没想到已经发展到这个地步了？”

Logan咳了一声，收回了爪子。“四个月可以发生很多事。”他说着。Scott站在不远处叫他们上前，这个小插曲就被遗忘了……当然不可能就这么被遗忘！任务一结束还没回到Black Bird上已经有三个人期期艾艾地用各种理由跑上来想看Logan的爪子，Ororo装得很镇定，但表情很兴奋，Kitty更是毫不遮掩，把Peter也拖了上来，被Logan非常冷酷地拒绝了。

而他们伟大的队长ScottSummers，全程置身事外，非常镇定地做飞行准备，一眼都没往这个方向看。

“他真的很爱你。” Logan终于摆脱了这些闲得没事的X men找到一个让他安心坐好等待飞行的位置，Jean坐在旁边小声地开口。“再让我看看？”Logan叹了口气，还是把爪子伸了出来。

Jean摸着那行字，表情有些伤感。Logan刚想安慰她，Kitty在后面插嘴：“嗨！我们当时就猜你们失踪几个月肯定是逍遥去了！”

“快来快来，Logan把爪子伸出来了！”Bobby凑了过来，兴奋地招呼其他人，Logan周围立刻围了一圈人，对着Logan的爪子啧啧称奇。

“怎么样，怎么样？”Hank也在凑热闹。

“什么怎么样？”Logan皱起眉头。“你想听什么？”

“就是你怎么会决定和Scott在一起啊然后还有这样那样啊。”Rogue趴了过来，促狭地笑。“我们还在打赌说你们到底要多久才会告诉我们。啧啧，这趟一回来我就觉得你们俩不对劲，你就没回过自己房间！现在还有这个！”她指了指Logan的爪子，做出夸张的表情。“太浪漫了吧天啊！你不要告诉我这不是他留下来的！”

“这有什么好说的！”Logan想把他们都赶走，但他们现在一个个全都聚上来摸他的爪子，他又不好伤人，只能任他们摸。“失踪之前我们就在交往了，你们不都知道？”

“那时候和这时候可不一样！”Rogue不满地叫唤。“这是结婚誓言吧！你们在那边结婚了？进展够快的！这个可没告诉过我们！”她伸手在那行字上摩挲了一下。“天啦！他居然真的刻了个S！”

Logan噎住了。他并没有和Scott明确说过这个事儿，虽然Scott的意思似乎是这样的，但是……毕竟没有明确说清楚不是吗？正在此时Scott适时地猛加了个速，所有的人都不约而同地向后倾倒，叫成一片。

“Rogue，停止骚扰我的哨兵。”那家伙等飞机平稳下来之后说。“是，这是结婚誓言，结婚誓言的意思是独一排他性的占有，所以理论上他的爪子属于我，你们都不能碰。这一次你们不知道就算了，下一次请记住。”

机舱里安静了几秒，然后惊叫声快要掀飞了天花板。

“哦上帝你听见他说什么了吗我简直不能相信我的耳朵天啊天啊！！”“他说了他说了他说了！我的耳朵啊啊啊！！”“快，快拿镇定剂给我！”“我受不了了啊啊啊！”“放我下去放我下去！！”“Scott Summers太可怕了啊啊！！"“Logan你快说话啊啊啊你你你不是在脸红吧！！”

Logan呻吟了一声，收回了爪子，确信自己很多年都不曾这样脸红过。

 

 

当天晚上他们都大汗淋漓地倒在床上之后Scott漫不经心地用手指轻轻地在他的爪子上弹过——Logan现在已经很习惯做爱的时候把爪子伸出来了，只要不划到他身上Scott都毫无意见十分欢迎。他也习惯迟一点收回去让Scott对着他的爪子玩一会儿。

Scott的手指上有很多细碎的伤口，都是一开始他玩爪子时划破的，但他一直是个学得很快的学生，如今闭着眼睛也可以用手指飞快地在爪子的间隙里跳跃穿行。

Logan耐心地看着他，突然发问：“你为什么这么喜欢我的爪子？”

Scott正在用掌心在爪尖上打转，闻言偏了偏头。“因为很漂亮。”他坦荡地回答。

“你现在又看不见。”

“能感觉到。”他微笑了一下。“靠近的时候凉凉的。”

“可是很危险。”

“可是真的很漂亮。”Scott有点不解地皱眉。“这有什么关系？”

Logan有点想叹气。“再漂亮也是凶器，可以把你的手切掉，我的小公主。而且不过是爪子，哪里漂亮了？”

Scott顿了顿，想起什么似的，从床头柜上摸了自己的护目镜递给Logan。“戴上试试。”他说道。

Logan勉强戴上，视野顿时血红一片。“怎么了？”

“再看你的爪子，对着光看。”

Logan去看，愣住了。

“你明白了吗？在这个血红的世界，只有你的爪子，是真正的白。”Scott说，他懒洋洋地笑着。“在阳光下会发光，真的很美。”

“至于危险……”他抓住Logan的手用舌头舔了舔他的掌心。“它不是长在你手里吗？”

 

项圈+铃铛的糟糕Play。。。

真的非常糟糕！瞎眼注意！！而且OOC得不忍直视呵呵呵请不要给我差评嘤嘤嘤

PWP警告！

 

Logan发誓他真的不是故意把那个抑制变种能力的项圈带回房间的。好吧，也许有一点点故意。

那本来是用来关押变种人的项圈，但他们新任务里有个能力失控的小家伙，于是Hank就改装了一下，让项圈可以抑制住她的能力同时不伤害她的神经，还有一些自动调节功能。小姑娘爱美，弄个金属圈戴脖子上怎么都不好看，所以Hank还贴心地用黑色绸布包裹住，留了个金属环在外面让小姑娘可以挂个挂件什么的。

Logan在看到它的时候就有了那么点糟糕的联想，谁叫他有个从来都得闭着眼睛做爱的情人呢。所以他在任务结束之后就把它摸了回来。

叫Scott戴上它比Logan想象中要简单很多。他一开始根本没敢跟Scott提这个事儿，但后来意识到他的向导是个会对他爪子产生奇特性幻想的家伙，事情就变得异常简单。

他找了个小铃铛，挂在那个环上，调节成Scott脖子的尺寸，然后放在房间里显眼的地方。

Scott显然注意到了。他露出了若有所思的表情。

“明天我有一节战斗训练课。”他说，用一根修长的手指挑起那个项圈，铃铛轻轻摇摆，发出轻微的叮叮声。

Logan知道他的意思。“我会替你上的。”他主动提议。

Scott笑了一声。“上一次你替我上课，有三个学生差点受伤，还是算了。”他说着，走进浴室去洗澡。

Logan在等着他出来的时候喝掉了一罐啤酒，他也许喝得太快了，才可以解释浴室门打开时，一个全身赤裸只戴着项圈的Scott Summers走出来时他的心跳加速到疯狂的程度。

关键他还是蓝眼睛的。

“喔上帝，我真爱你。”Logan忍不住赞叹。

Scott俯下身，湿漉漉的身体贴到Logan身上，他的脸有些红。“这有点不太习惯。”他说。

“太紧吗？”Logan扔掉了啤酒罐，抬手抚摸他的项圈。黑色的绸布衬着他小麦色的皮肤，轻轻一动铃铛就会发出清脆的声音。

“不，不是，就是……我不能感觉到连接了。”Scott说。“Arandt还在吗？”

Logan看了眼正在和Erica厮磨的白鸟。“还在的，没之前那么清晰，但没问题。”

Scott点点头。他趴在Logan身上，蓝色的眼睛近距离地看着Logan，Logan已经开始觉得他的裤子绷得发痛。

“所以，接下来你要我叫你主人吗？”那个混蛋显然意识到现在的状况，把手伸进了Logan的衣服里，冰凉潮湿的手刺激得Logan一阵战栗。

“……你又在灌输我奇怪的东西了。”Logan咬牙说。“不，我们说好了我不想跟你玩这套。”

“噢，可是你刚刚给我栓了个会响的项圈。”Scott撑起上半身，用非常缓慢的动作开始解Logan衣服。他可以把解衣服和调情这两件事做得无比自然落落大方，就好像他现在不是全身赤裸只戴着一个色情意味明显的项圈。

Logan有些发怔。这跟他预想中不太一样，他本来真的只是想在Scott不用戴护目镜也可以睁眼看着他的情况下做爱，但怎么感觉……好像又陷入了Scott的圈套。

Scott把他的衣服一件一件脱干净，手伸进他的裤子里抚摸他的勃起。他轻一下重一下地按压撸动着它，Logan光看着他长长的睫毛扑扇，蓝色的眼睛潮湿，嘴唇微张，牙齿咬住下唇，脖子上铃铛轻轻摇晃就已经兴奋得不行。

“我刚才在浴室扩张过了。”Scott凑上来，咬着他的耳朵说。“你可以直接来。”

还有什么比这个更能刺激Logan？他低吼了一声，把Scott刚才就在不停点火的手一把抓住，翻身把他摔在床上，脱下裤子，解放了他硬得发痛的勃起，Scott自觉地抬起腿架上他的腰，Logan一挺身就把自己送了进去。

他一进去就感觉不太对。这太紧了。紧得他和Scott都痛得叫了一声。

“你他妈……”他低声骂，想要抽出来，Scott给了他一个“你敢抽出来我就杀了你”的眼神。多好啊，现在他已经可以直接用眼睛骂人了。

“你明天早上会后悔的。”Logan警告他。“要不我还是把你的课给代了吧。”

“闭嘴，就让我缓缓。”Scott在努力地呼吸，Logan扶着他的腰，有些心疼地抚摸那些跳动的肌肉。他一直知道Scott偏好粗暴一些的性爱，但Logan并不打算失去控制真的伤到他，他可不是真的野兽，也对Scott那些糟糕的性幻想没什么实践的兴趣，因为说真的，只要靠肉体就可以满足他的情人他还需要什么情趣用品？

但一点点小铃铛无伤大雅，Scott看起来很喜欢，他的手一直在拨弄那个金色的铃铛，发出叮叮当当的声音。

“……你故意的，是吧？”Logan也在调整呼吸。随着Scott向导能力的减弱他们的连接变淡，Logan得花一点工夫才能集中注意，把感官都收住。他们俩靠着连接做爱了太多次，偶尔一次Scott读不到他的情绪，Logan的感官稍稍过载对彼此来说都是新鲜的体验。

“是你太大了。”Scott死板着脸说。他差不多终于恢复过来，就开始催促地用脚后跟踢踢Logan。

“你又不是第一天知道。”Logan吸了口气，尽可能和缓地拔出，又缓缓地推进。Scott发出略有些疼痛的费洛蒙，但是更多的愉悦涌了上来。

“Logan，你知道，有时候你可以别这么绅士。”Logan缓慢地抽插了几下之后Scott有点忍无可忍。“我能受得住。”

“你受伤之后话都特别多，很烦人。”Logan回答道，凑上前亲吻他的眼睛，嘴唇划过他的鼻梁，最后舌头搅进他的嘴里和他接吻。Scott从鼻腔里发出粘腻的呻吟，抬手搂住他的脖子，手指插进他的头发里。

“快……一点。”Scott对着他的耳朵喘息。但Logan依然不急不缓。Scott用腿夹紧了他。“Logan！”他不满地叫唤。

“别指挥我，现在是我在控制，Scottie。”Logan朝他微笑。“你不是想要这个么？我不会粗暴地对你，永远不。但是你想要我控制？”他伸手弹了下那个铃铛，发出一声响亮的叮当声。“那就乖一点，闭嘴然后接受。”

Scott睁大了眼睛。噢Logan真是爱死他那个表情了。他永远没法在护目镜下看到的蓝眼睛瞳孔迅速地收缩，然后扩张。他的呼吸立刻加快了。

Logan俯下身用舌头玩弄他挺立的乳头，把它弄得发红发肿，再用牙齿拉扯，从Scott身上激出一声细细的呻吟。他的脸比往常更红，他的手自觉地向后伸出抓住床头板，以让自己更多地暴露在Logan面前。Logan深深地吸气，努力克制着自己冲进他身体的冲动——这很难，这比Scott要求他做的大部分事情都难——他控制着自己非常缓慢而彻底地碾压他的内膜。Scott的眼睛已经开始潮湿了，他急促地喘着气，咬紧了牙不让更多的声音泄露出来。他顺从得不可思议，Logan想他以前怎么没这么乖的，那项圈果然效果巨大。

“我受够你了。你的性幻想真的糟糕至极。”Logan哑着嗓子说，知道自己这样会给Scott带来什么样的感受。“所以听着，这得按我的方式来。我操你，你接受，别出声，别在这事儿上指手画脚，就只是——接受。”

他的速度一直很慢，很稳，他一直在低声地叙述着他要对Scott做些什么，慢慢地用他可控的最低沉的声音说，一些脏话而已，他擅长这个。他的手臂和腿都因为压抑青筋爆出，尽管这比他所喜欢的方式要难捱很多，但Scott很快就软成一滩，而Logan为了能够听到他发出的那种压抑着的破碎的呻吟，看到他眼角控制不住滑落的泪水做任何事。所以是的，这是一场游戏。

每一下缓慢而有力的冲撞Scott都会把头后仰，激烈地吸气，好像这抽去了他肺里所有的空气，脖子上的铃铛跳跃着发出清脆的声音。他的手依然抓在头顶，他没有碰自己——这点让Logan尤为惊叹。他完全地敞开，让Logan在他身上做任何事，他把控制权完全地移交，就只是等待着，随着Logan的动作柔软地弯折自己的腿和腰，吸收他，配合他，把自身全部的欢愉都交给他的哨兵。而这美好的一切都来自于那个控制狂的镭射眼，这一事实令Logan血液沸腾，心跳加速。

“……Logan……Logan……”Scott开始克制不住地一声又一声呼唤。他湿润的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着Logan，他全身都在颤抖，汗水淋漓，他的铃铛响个不停，他的手就快要放下来了，Logan知道这时候他应该说你可以摸自己了，就像一个剧本中那样，但他扯起嘴角，下了一个更残忍的命令：“忍着点亲爱的，我想看你不碰自己射出来。”

Scott的眼睛简直就是在哀求了。Logan闭了闭眼睛强迫自己冷静，在心里默默地想这种事情真的不能常来，不然他真的会失控把Scott操坏。

他更用力更无序地冲撞着他的情人，而Scott已经没法克制自己的尖叫。他把手背搁在嘴上咬住，发出被捂住的尖细声音。Logan一把扯开他的手，伸了两根手指进他的嘴里，示意他含住。Scott立刻开始舔着他的手指，用他那根美妙的舌头做着些Logan绝对不愿意细想的事。

“天啊，你真是糟糕透了。”Logan叹道。他一边用手指操着他的嘴，一边加快了速度，Scott的眼睛大张，瞳孔扩大得惊人，生理性的泪水止不住地往下流。Logan没动几下他就全身剧烈地颤抖，铃铛响得快要疯狂，然后突然一顿，牙齿深深地咬进Logan的手指，没有碰自己就射了出来。

Logan趁着他还没恢复，把自己深埋进他的身体，快速抽插了几下，也达到了自己的高潮。

“……让开，你很重。”过了好一会儿Scott才沙哑着声音说。

Logan不情愿地翻身躺了下去，Scott凑了过来，像一只小猫一样偎了上来，腿架在Logan腿上。他在床上意料之外地黏人，几乎一刻也不愿意从Logan身上离开。Logan有时候都嫌他贴太紧，汗水蹭在一起黏糊糊得一点也不舒服。

Logan转过头用指尖挑起那铃铛，弹了一下，发出清脆的叮当声。

“满意了，嗯？”他问自己的向导。

“谢谢。”Scott回答，他有点昏昏欲睡，长睫毛扑扇着，隐约能看到下面的蓝眼睛。

“我希望你也能享受到。”他低声地说，用脸颊蹭了蹭Logan的肩膀。“我还想过……”他附在Logan耳朵边上描述了一个十分不适宜不健康的幻想。

“想都别想。”Logan警告他。 “我很传统。”

“老古董。”Scott哼哼地说。

“你以前会和Jean这样玩吗？”Logan难以忍受地问。“说真的，谁能受得了你？”

“虽然我觉得你在这时候提我的前女友有点奇怪，但是不，我和她的方式一直很正常。”Scott说。他在微笑，餍足而疲惫，看起来只想永远留在这个地方。

“而你不会真的伤到我。”他抬起眼睛，看了Logan一眼，又低下头，用手指玩那个铃铛，发出叮叮当当的声音。他真的很喜欢那个项圈，所以不，Logan绝对不打算用那个拴着他。

“你真是没药可救。”Logan叹气，翻了个身，把他揽进怀里。“今晚先戴着，明天记得给我摘下来。”

他知道Scott为了维持最好的形象压抑得太多太久，他知道Scott需要偶尔地放下控制，他知道Scott只会对他这样地坦白和开放，就像他知道这个项圈是Scott拿给Hank的，何况他在杂物柜里恰巧找到一个铃铛的几率能有多大。他只是不太信任自己能够控制住不往某些更危险更糟糕的方向滑落。

说到底，金刚狼不能那么容易就遂了镭射眼的意，不是吗？

 

第一部里的一个脑洞

Scott一直觉得Erica长得有点奇怪。就比如说吧，单看脸很帅，单看爪子也很可爱，但是整体比例总有那么点不敢直视。当然他是死活不会把这个事实说出来的，他对测试Logan的爪子没兴趣。

鉴于Arandt不知何时和Logan关系变得十分密切——他真的对那只鸟没话可说，Logan显然非常喜欢跟她玩一些完全不应该由白隼来玩的游戏，丢个飞盘啦（Arandt你不能真的捡飞盘你飞过去干什么你是狗吗！），飞高高啦（Arandt极速俯冲很可怕Chloe都快被吓昏了！），吹口哨啦（Logan你他妈的再像驯狗一样驯我的精神动物我就把Erica给玩死！），等等等等。

所以这就是为什么Scott现在在和Erica面面相觑。Logan和Arandt出去继续他们的什么冒险去了，Scott一点都不想知道，从连接里和Arandt身上传来的兴奋感已经足以让他知道不会是什么健康的事情。

Scott咳了一声，做了点心理准备——他没摸过Erica，不知道为什么，大概还没习惯跟别人如此接近。Erica挠了挠脑袋，一脸好奇地看着他。

“Erica，咳。”Scott深吸了口气，在手上拿了个逗猫棒（别问他从哪里来的，镭射眼做事情从来都有计划）。“过来，过来这里。”

Erica狐疑地看着他，一动不动。Scott真心觉得这个主意真是蠢透了。他把逗猫棒丢在一边，板下脸来说教：“我知道你跟Logan一个样都不喜欢听人命令，但是听着，Erica，我们需要更加增进一些了解。我是你主人的向导，我们是一个团队，团队是需要协作和相互了解的。就比如说吧，我需要知道你到底可以跑多快，可以产生多大的威胁力，跟Logan离开多远会消失。你知道这些都是细节，但是细节才决定成败……”

过了十五分钟。“你看，下次要是碰到有人袭击这个方向，你可以绕到左边提醒我，这是个很好的方式……”

“……瘦子，你不是在跟我的精神动物讨论战术问题？”Logan和Arandt一起走进房间。Scott正说到兴头，戛然而止。Erica晃了晃脑袋，冲着Arandt走了过去。

“我以为你知道她不会真的理解你说的意思？”Logan伸手摸了把Erica的头，把Arandt放了下来。他看起来刚刚进行了大量运动，白色的背心都汗湿了。

Scott勉强保持自己脸上面无表情。他可坚决、坚决不承认自己脸红了。

Logan无所谓地耸耸肩，走进浴室去洗澡。水声响起来的时候Scott才呼出一口气，随后恶狠狠地瞪了Arandt一眼。Arandt无辜地扇扇翅膀。Scott对她龇了龇牙，Arandt直接把屁股转给了他。

Scott大怒，心一横，上前两步试图抓住那猞猁，但Erica非常灵活地从他手下避开了，窜到房间另一头，还不怎么满意地冲他呼了两声。

简直就是像金刚狼在嘲笑他一样。镭射眼的战意被燃起了，他今天可一定要抓住她！

Erica动作灵活迅速，闪避迅速，Scott自诩也不算差，但和大猫比起来还是有点差距，每每都差之毫厘，直叫Scott愤恨不已。太狡猾的猞猁！他们在房间里上蹿下跳，Arandt蹲在吊灯上观战。

Logan洗完澡出来了，看到的就是他的向导和他的精神动物正隔着床相互虎视眈眈，桌子被踢倒，家具东倒西歪。

完全不明白发生了什么事的Logan一挥手，把Arandt又招呼了下来。Scott向他投来杀人的视线——别问Logan怎么能在看不到他眼睛的情况下知道，他就是知道。

“呃……你们玩得很开心的样子？请继续？”他说着，不想触Scott的霉头，带着Arandt走了出去。

被猞猁挠了两爪子还把房间弄得乱七八糟最后还是让那该死的家伙给溜走的Scott发誓，他真的真的真的非常讨厌任何长着猫耳的生物。

 

一点小甜饼  
（其实是第一部第7章的废稿，OOC严重！跟正文毫无关系！我就是不小心萌了蠢萌的老狼以及打不完的嘴炮所以放上来逗个乐）

 

Logan没法习惯Scott不戴眼镜的样子。年轻、神采飞扬、每一个表情都写在脸上。好像能力的消失在他心里打开了一扇门，冒出了一个他以前一直在压抑的人格。这真是令Logan着迷。

从他心里冒出了一个疯狂的、前所未有的想法。他想留下Scott，他想拴住他，哨兵本能或者其他。在没有碰到他之前Logan或许还能忍受，但如今他会杀了任何一个有可能看到Scott这个样子的人。他以前不觉得自己是个占有欲强烈的人，如今得到了这样的Scott，他心里那只难以餍足的野兽却没有平静，反而变得更加焦躁了，它咆哮着，低喘着，渴望在Scott身上留下属于自己的印记，让任何敢于觊觎的人都闻风丧胆。

如果早知道他在眼镜下是这样一副模样Logan可能早就对他下手了，而不用等到现在，Scott半睡半醒地靠在他床边，修长结实的身体因为汗水而闪着微光，蓝眼睛带着满足看着他。他的眼睛会笑一般，这让Logan不得不吻上去，感受他长长的睫毛在嘴唇下颤动。

“喂，喂，差不多行了……”Scott推开他。“我可没有你的超强自愈因子，给我点休息的时间。”

“刚才是谁先挑衅的？”Logan说着，放开了他，顺手揉乱他的头发。

“让那个连正常的脱衣服程序都搞不清楚的动物来说吧。”Scott嗤笑，挑眉看看地上已经变成碎片的衬衫和裤子。“你欠我五百美金，直接从你奖金里扣了。”

“我还有奖金？”

“还有社会保险，牙医保险，养老金。”Scott叹气，躺下来用手指绕着Logan胸前的毛发。“对学院来说真是很大一笔浪费。”

“你可以把我的那份取消。”Logan建议道。“或者挂在你的名下。你知道，那种共同账户什么的，反正我永远都不会用。”

“……你知道通常人们说这话是在求婚吗？”Scott要笑不笑地看他。“我是不是错过了什么我们关系中重大的进展？”

“嘿，考虑到你现在的状况。”Logan比划了一下他光裸的身体。“我觉得所有重大的进展都发生过了。”他说着伸手抚摸Scott漂亮的腰部线条。Scott不客气地把他的手拍开。

“对于一个一周前还在追求我的前女友，五天前还想着揍我，四天前试图用信息素迷奸我，今天刚刚爬上我的床的人来说，你的草率和鲁莽每次都能让我震惊。”Scott答道。

“四天前你切了我的头。”Logan反驳道。“然后一天之内轰了我三次，刚刚还试图杀死我。然后现在，你在这里，完全没有离开的意思，而我非常欣赏这样的景色。所以很显然，你喜欢我的鲁莽。”他凑上前亲了亲Scott的鼻梁，Scott没有避开，跟他交换了一个绵长的吻。

“首先，这是我的床，如果要走也是你走。”那个一从欲望中清醒就变得讨人嫌的家伙开口道。“再次，Logan，这个理由真是糟透了。最后，不，我显然不会答应。除非你发誓再也不偷我的车或者在Black bird上留下你的爪痕，并且停止像个动物一样在我身上留下这么多印子。我说，认真的吗？你有没有想过我还有一屋子青春期的学生要教，而他们的老师连着一周都得穿高领长袖上课可是会引起太多不必要的猜想。”

Logan耸肩。“真遗憾，这样的话我估计在你有生之年都没可能了。”他说着又低下头去在Scott肩上咬了一口。“在手上套个环总比这些会消掉的印子要好，但是既然你的选择……那我只好保证它们永远不会消掉了。”

Scott这才反应过来刚刚发生了什么，惊恐地看着他。“你认真的？”

Logan抬头挑眉，奇怪地反问。“你为什么会认为我不是认真的？”

Scott一口气差点没喘上来。他拍拍Logan的肩，表情严肃地说。“我知道你失忆了，但没想到影响这么严重。Logan，你对人类社会的习俗了解真是太可怕了。人们通常不会在第一次上床后就求婚。这种时候你可以直接说谢谢你我很享受再给我买点花请我吃顿饭什么的——并不是说我真的要。”

“你喜欢什么花？”Logan问。

“……我只是打个比方。”Scott叹气。“现在到底是谁的幽默感比较糟糕？”

“我只是想负起责任。”Logan答道。“伤了你的心可是有很多人等着把我撕成碎片。”

“……这个理由比刚才的更扯。”Scott顿了一下说。“相信我，你这么做Charles和Jean会更想把你撕成碎片。”他摊开双手，翻了个白眼。 “你到底是从什么地方学来这么愚蠢的追人方法？”

“Jean和Chuck都警告过我不可以玩弄你。”Logan皱起眉头。“我做得不对吗？”

“……好吧，我大概理解了。” Scott一副受不了的样子捂住额头。“OK，Logan，你老实回答我，你是不是从来没有认真约会过？”

“我约过Jean很多次！”Logan防备地说。“虽然每次都在三分钟之内被你毁了！”

“我一点也不抱歉。”Scott撇撇嘴。“那就是没有了。”

“喂！我还是会请女人喝酒的！”

“请女人喝酒然后拐上床那种不算约会，Logan。先留电话号码然后请她吃饭再送她花陪她看电影逛街什么的才叫约会。”

“我有你的电话了，然后我们经常一起吃饭，所以你喜欢什么花？”

Scott嫌弃地瞪他。“你要是敢送我玫瑰我会把它塞进你的早餐里逼你全部吃掉。不，不许送我花。你只要下次任务听指挥我就十分高兴了。”

Logan思索了一下后认真回答：“那可真是有点难。我还是送你花吧。水仙怎么样？”

“噢看在上帝份上……！”Scott难以忍受地呻吟了一声。“我现在可以和你分手吗？”

“嗨！”Logan不满地抱怨。“是你说不喜欢我像个动物的，我试图绅士一点，OK？”

“……你对绅士的理解实在有点偏差。”Scott叹气，撑起上半身看他。“你被外星人调包了吗？那个Kick Your Ass I Am A Dick 的Logan被你藏到哪里去了？拜托让他回来，我比较喜欢那个版本的。”

“这是夸我还是骂我？”

“都是。现在，请你闭嘴然后过来亲我。”


End file.
